Love Letters
by RJ-Granger
Summary: Callie goes to work for Doctors Without Borders and Arizona stays in Seattle. These are the letters they write each other over the separation. Canon until the end of season 6. Season 7 Never. Ever. Happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N -ME- When I first came up with this idea I was really nervous if we would be able to write as many letters as we needed. But I soon found out that trying to write more than Walking_Weapon each letter was a great motivator. I had a really good times writings these letters,adding in jokes here and there, I hope y'all enjoy reading them.

AN: NOT ME - This was both a blast and infuriating to work on. Editing it was...ya...a bitch to put it mildly. SO I apologize in advance for and errors in either grammar and spelling or continuity. I tried really hard to make it all flow and mesh and make sense so hopefully it works. I had a blast with all the little jokes and stuff we added too so I hope you guys catch them. Enjoy. 

* * *

><p>June 1st, 2011<p>

Dear Calliope,

I know you just left, I was the one that drove you to the airport after all, but when I got back to our empty apartment I couldn't help but open my laptop and write you an email. I know that we both agreed that you doing Doctor's Without Borders was a good idea, they really need Ortho Goddesses like you, but I am going to miss you like crazy over the next year. I hope you like the Congo; I hear that it can be really beautiful there. I know this letter is short, but I have to go to work and I just wanted you to know that I already miss you.

Please stay safe Calliope.

Love always,

Arizona

P.S. I slipped a bottle of my perfume in your bag. 

* * *

><p>June 3rd, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

I've only been gone a couple days and it feels like forever. Why did you ever let me do this? Why did I think this was a good idea? I'm sorry, I'm tired and you know how I get when I'm like that. I'm not trying to whine and make this harder than it is, it's just harder than I anticipated now that I'm here.

The Congo is...hot. And humid. The other doctors assure me I'll get used to it, but I already miss Seattle's rain.

I have to keep this short too since we only have limited access to a computer and everyone wants on. It looks like Thursdays are when I'll be able to send you letters so don't panic if you don't hear from me for a bit.

I have you waiting for me Arizona, of course I'll stay safe. I promised you I'd stay safe and come home to you in one piece and I keep my promises. I hope the tiny humans are behaving and you were able catch up on some sleep today.

Love you and miss you like crazy,

Calliope (see, told you I'd keep my promise and sign my letters that way)

P.S. My pillow smells like you now.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 6th, 2011**

**Dear Calliope, **

**I didn't let you do anything. You are the one that looked up all the info and said, "Arizona they need ortho surgeons and I've already done the Peace Corps. This is my duty as a doctor." I know you're just tired and trying to adjust like you said, but try and remember that you came up with this idea and it's hard on me too.**

**The hospital isn't the same without you here. Mark is moping around like a lost puppy. He and Lexie are trying to set a wedding date; they want you to be here so it won't be 'til 2012. They're thinking about having it in the fall. Lexie is all moved back into Mark's place and she even talked him into redecorating a little so it's a lot more smiley. **

**Bailey isn't the same either. I know that she tries to play the strong one, but I think your friendship means a lot to her. She's not moping because she's Bailey and she doesn't mope, but she's pretty close to it. Her and Tuck have moved into 4G two floors up because her old apartment had termites. So I'm watching Tuck a little here and there for her. He's a really great kid and so much like his mom it's kinda scary.**

**Cristina and Owen are house hunting, but they want to put 30% down so they won't be out of here for at least a few more months. Oh yeah, and they have started trying for a baby. Yeah, I know, awesome in it's own way. But really now is when they want to try? And it's Yang…**

**Of course I will panic if you miss a letter. You are the love of my life, 3000 miles away, in a country with the highest incident of rape in the world. You are damn right I am going to worry! The tiny humans are doing alright. I just got a new case and I really wish you were here for it. A little girl came in with no bones in her legs. Yep, that's right, no bones. So we have to build new legs for her out of nothing. You would rock it. **

**It looks like Mondays are going to be when I get to respond with the way my schedule is shaping up. I'm taking weekend shifts at the clinic to help Bailey out and to keep up on my emergency medicine. I kind of forgot how much of a rush the clinic and ER are. **

**I hope that you are brushing up on your conversational French and doing well getting settle in and adjusted. You grew up in Miami, so I know that you will get used to the heat again soon. **

**What are the people you are working with like? How are you living? Details, Calliope, I need details.**

**I love you. Te amo. Is breá liom tú. **

**Arizona**

**P.S. Your photo is the first thing I see every morning. I kiss it before going to work. **

* * *

><p><strong>June 9th, 2011<strong>

**Dear Arizona,**

**I know it was my idea to do this, and I'm sorry I even said what I did about you 'letting me do this.' I was just tired and missing you. Forgive me?**

**Mark, Lexie, and a wedding date? Really? That's awesome! Tell him he damn well better wait for me. After all, who else is going to be his best man? Tell Mark I miss him, and to cut it with the puppy dog eyes; he's not allowed to go soft while I'm gone.**

**Bailey misses me? Wow. She'll just grunt, but tell her I miss her too. Tuck's like his mom, huh? Look out world, I'm not sure it can handle two Bailey's running around. I wish I was there to baby-sit Tuck with you; you're always so damn cute around kids. Plus, it'd be great practice ;)**

**Owen and Yang are looking at houses and trying to pregnant?…I'll pray for you. Being stuck around Yang while she's all house crazy can't be fun. As for them trying to get pregnant… That's…I don't even know. Cristina and a baby? I'm not sure my brain can process that. There really is no good time to try though so I guess now is as good a time as any right? (and no, I'm not hinting about us)**

**I know you'll worry about me no matter what, but I just wanted to warn you in advance about how difficult it is for me to get internet. You won't listen but I'll say it anyway, stop watching the news. You know it's only going to make it worse. I promise nothing is going to happen to me, not if I have anything to say about it. I love you too damn much not to come home, ok?**

**Dude! A kid with no bones? Wow, I'm so jealous of whoever got on that case. You have to take like a million pictures for me and I'm totally making you fill me in on all the details when I get back. We could have finally worked a big case together :( Oh well, I know you'll rock it without me. (seriously though, so freaking jealous).**

**See, I read you saying you're taking shifts in the clinic to help Bailey as you throwing yourself into your work to deal with your emotions, which is totally fine because now that I'm here, I plan on doing the same thing. Just promise you'll take care of yourself, ok? Take the occasional day off, eat, sleep, all that important stuff so you're in one piece when I get home. I am glad you're having fun in the ER though; I get a rush out of it too most days.**

**My French is coming slowly, but I'm sure I'll be able to woo you in the language of romance by the time I get back. The heat is still gross, but I'm coping.**

**Details, huh? Well, there are four of us all bunking together in this one little shack beside the hospital. Tom is a general surgeon from Houston, Texas, but that's about all I know about him. Well, that and he loves to read the Bible. I'm guessing he saw the picture of us I have beside my bed. Not my biggest fan obviously. Rose is a nurse from Denver whose kids just went off to college. She has a mohawk and a wicked sense of humor; I bet she'd even give Mark a run for his money when it comes to crude jokes. Greg is a dentist from some little town in Kansas of all places, but he worked as a nurse before going back to school for dentistry. That's about all there is to say right now. I've spent the first couple days getting my bearings and helping on a few minor cases to get used to things. Tomorrow is my first day with real surgeries and the like, so wish me luck. Not gonna lie, I'm kind of nervous.**

**Je t'aime mon coeur.**

**Calliope**

**P.S. That's kind of creepy...Just kidding, I sleep with a picture of you under my pillow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**June 13th, 2011**

**Dear Calliope,**

**Of course I forgive you. I know that we're used to being together for what feels like 100 hours a week because we work and live together. It's going to take a while for us to be able to figure out how to work with the other not there. As much as being apart from you sucks though, I am so unbelievably proud of you for doing this.**

**Mark and Lexie set the wedding date! They have decided on October 31, 2012. One, because it's Mark's favorite day of the year except when the yearly Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition comes out, and two because it was the date of their first real date. Mark is letting Lexie plan the whole thing; he gave her his gold card and said to do whatever she wanted. At last count, three days into planning, she was up to $9,000. This should be a heck of a wedding. **

**I told Bailey you miss her and she did grunt. She also said something about something about postage stamps?…But I can see she misses you too. Her and Tuck are having a house warming for their new apartment this weekend. We are giving her a bottle of really good wine from your uncle's vineyard. **

**Cristina is insane. I mean I always knew she was driven and liked to win and do everything right the first time but…Wow. Not to be too detailed but on the fridge is a calendar. There are X's on some days, O's on others and R's on some others. Do you want to know what they mean because I am very well aware of what they mean. X means that Owen and Cristina will be having sex. O means he has to…attend to himself…(BTW never let him use your bathroom on a day with an O on it. I learned that quick) And R means no sex. Owen and Cristina on no sex is scarier than Cristina on no OR. It's horrible. I've taken to sneaking into Bailey's place (she gave me a spare key for emergencies and when I look after Tuck) when I know she's at work just to get away from the sexual tension and face eating kisses.**

**You're right, I will worry no matter what. I can't stop watching the news or going online and looking at news. I just can't stop myself. I need to know what is going on where my girlfriend is laying her head down at night. You are my Calliope, my Latina love. I have to know even if it hurts to read about.**

**I thought you'd like the 'girl with no bones' case. I wasn't sure if I should tell you about it since you aren't here to see it first hand, but in the end I figured you'd get a kick just out of hearing about it. I am sending you a few photos of Kylie's legs. They look pretty normal until she twists them and everyone grimaces. I'll send you scans and stuff next letter if you make your letter two pages. (No I am not above bribing you for longer e-mails *smiles innocently*)**

**Maybe my description about the hours I'm working in my last letter seemed like I'm throwing myself into my work to deal with my emotions because I that's exactly what I'm doing. I don't like coming home and not hearing you humming in the kitchen. I miss coming into the bedroom and seeing you putting green goop on your face before bed. I miss waking up and having no blankets because you are all wrapped up in them. I miss everything. So I work, I take shifts in the ER, and I heal the tiny humans. I use my hands and my head so I can stop my heart from aching for you. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. **

**Yay for details! See, was that so hard? Well it sounds like you are bunking with an…um…interesting group of people. I hope that Tom doesn't say anything mean to you or try to do anything. I would hate to have to come to the Congo and kick his ass for you. I defend my woman. :- That's a kiss Calliope, you can pick where it lands ;-) Rose sounds like a lot of fun. I'm glad you have another woman there to keep you sane. She and you sound like you will be fast friends and that you will have fun together. I hope that you send me some photos of different things that you see. I would love to see where you lay your head down at night. Greg sounds like a nice guy, and maybe he can take a look at your wisdom teeth. I can't believe you didn't have them out as a teenager. **

**How was your first day in the OR? What is it like over there? Do you have modern equipment or do you have to go old school? Come on Calliope I need more details. The surgeon in me is dying to know. The surgeon in me is also scared to know. I know you well enough not to ask how you did though. The answer of course is awesome. Because Dr. Calliope Torres M.D. is awesome at all times. **

**Ok, confession time…I have to admit Calliope, that I am as horny as I have ever been in quite a few years. Sleeping in our bed, smelling you on our sheets, knowing what we've done there…it makes me want sex. Like all the time. I have been masturbating like a 15 year old boy, at least once a day. I know it's not something that I should tell you, but I need you to tell me you miss me just as much so I don't feel pervy. **

**I have to tell you something else too, and I know you are going to laugh and then worry. I broke my ankle. Yes I know. But I was on a run with Teddy and we were almost home when I tripped and went down. She helped me inside and then Mark physically carried me to the hospital. (no my pride hasn't recovered). I have a walking cast on it so I can still work and stuff. I know that you have been warning me that I would break something because of my Heely's but they had nothing to do with it so ha! :P**

**I love you. Te amo. Is breá liom tú.**

**Arizona**

**P.S. Only open the photo files when you are alone and have time to ogle me ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>June 16, 2011<strong>

**Dear Arizona,**

**I know it'll just take time to adjust, and it is getting a bit easier, I just…I didn't think it would be this hard. I mean I knew it would be hard and I'd miss you like crazy, but this is so much worse than I imagined. If my pillow didn't smell like you I honestly don't know how I'd sleep.**

**The wedding is on Halloween? Seriously? Oh that is too funny. It sounds like Mark has the right idea by giving Lexie his card and letting her run with it and plan the whole thing though. So long as Lexie walks down the aisle and says I do it'll be the perfect day for him. I can't say I blame him either, who wants all that stress? If we ever tie the knot we should just elope, bypass the whole crazy family drama of it all.**

**Postage stamps…Oh god, I'm never going to live that down with her am I? Bailey asked me! She always likes to forget that. Speaking of postage stamps, mine's getting a little…unkempt. Not that you probably wanted to know that, but ya…anyway… So Bailey's hosting a party? Wow. Wonders never cease. I hope she likes the wine. Make sure to say hi for me.**

**Yang's crazy? No shit Sherlock, I could have told you that, lol. Not to be too detailed? That was too detailed! Ew, just…Ew! I did not need to know about the O's and R's and whatever else on their sex calendar! And please tell me you sanitized that bathroom? I mean ya I want us to have babies, but I'd like to be around for that part. Plus explaining how you got pregnant by accident would so not be fun. (yes I know I'm being ridiculous but did I at least make you smile? I miss your smile.) I've seen Cristina on no sex, it was post Burke and it was the most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed. Have they at least found a house? I hope they're out of your hair soon.**

**I know you can't help watching the news and stuff and that you have to know what's going on, I'm sure I'd be the same way. I just hate that you're hurting and that it's my fault. We're in Kananga right now, which is east of the capital and sort of near the border with Angola. So far things have been really quite here. There's been a bit of rioting in the north, but here everything is calm. In a few months I think we're moving to another city, but I'm not sure. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I know for sure. Does that help at all? I thought knowing exactly where I was might help a little.**

**Wicked photos of Kylie's legs! Have I told you I love you lately? 'Cause I do, a lot. Bribery? Really? You totally spend too much time around your patients. You really think bribery is going to make me write you longer e-mail's? Ok so it's totally working, but only because it's you and I know you're probably pouting or something. (although I do _really_ want to see the chart and more photos and stuff about Kylie's surgery**

**My heart's aching without you too. I still wake up wondering where you are, and for those first few seconds I can convince myself that you just got paged in, or are in the bathroom. Then I wake up all the way and remember that you're thousands of miles away. I can't throw myself into my work in quite the same way you can, but I'm doing my best. There's such a huge need for doctors here that it's not really all that hard to stay busy. And as I get more familiar with the hospital and the staff it should be easier to pick up cases.**

**Interesting bunkmates, ya you could say that. So far so good, Tom and I ignore each other and that seems to be working. Fly here and kick his ass? Are you saying you'd go all playground Arizona on him? Because I gotta say that's kinda hot…You're sending me a kiss and I get to pick where it lands?...Oh god, you totally don't play fair baby. Where it lands huh? Well I can thinks of lots of places, but…That spot on the crook of neck you always kiss first thing in the morning, that's one of the things I miss most when I wake up.**

**Rose is really chill. I would love to lock her, Mark and Erica in a room together and see who survived. My money's on Rose. Although some sort of time space continuum tear might occur with that much sarcasm in one place. It's definitely is nice having another woman around. I have no problem being one of the guys, but they play things a little closer to their chest. Rose is missing her kids like crazy, and I'm missing you like crazy, so we commiserate over that. **

**Greg is a pretty nice guy, reminds me of George a little bit. He's got the same innocent face and bashful grin. My wisdom teeth are fine. They've been fine for decades now. Stop worrying.**

**My first day in the OR was kick ass! I did a hip replacement on this 60 year old man who hadn't walked in years. I can't wait to see him walk once he recovers. I had this one kid, you would have loved him. He had a broken arm but he wasn't crying, he just kept looking around at everything and pointing and asking his mom questions. I couldn't really communicate with him, but I talked as I worked anyway and explained what I was doing. I'm pretty sure he had no idea what I was saying but he still hung on every word.**

**As for conditions and equipment, it's touch and go over here. Like I said, things are calm and we're in a safe area, but the hospital runs on a generator and sometimes fuel is hard to come by. There's a mix of old and new equipment here so that hasn't been too bad. So far the staff seems to really know their stuff and they're incredibly eager to learn. One doctor, Mani, has taken to me like a shadow. He follows me around on rounds and all my cases, always asking questions in broken English. So far it seems like he has a real talent for Orthopedics, and he's so excited to learn. It really makes you think about how we take our training for granted.**

**Horny like a 15 year old boy…Oh god do I ever know what you're talking about! I don't think I've ever been this horny since…ever. All I have to do smell is you're perfume and I'm dying (and since my pillow smells like it that makes getting to sleep hard. Except that I can't sleep with out your scent around so it's a vicious cycles *sigh*). I can't imagine how much worse it is for you being in the apartment we've had a majority of our sex in. At least you get to masturbate once a day. With the close quarters we're living in, getting time alone is proving difficult. Really, really difficult…Aw, it's cute that you're worried about being pervy. Let me assure you though you're not pervy, you're just going through withdrawals from my amazing skills ;)**

**You did what to your ankle? How bad? Who looked at? Please tell me that tool Dr. Jenkins didn't look at it? Damn it Arizona! I skipped the laughing and went right to worrying. Will you send me your x-ray? Please? I won't stop worrying until I see it and know for myself that you're fine. A walking cast? You should be resting not working, tell Mark to yell at you for me. You have to take care of yourself baby. And yes I am glaring and trying not to pace right now. Ug.**

**I love you.**

**Je t'aime mon âmie. (My French is only slowly improving so I hope says what I think it does…)**

**Calliope**

**P.S. I knew I brought my phone with me for a reason. I'll upload the pictures you sent and look at them tonight before bed.**

**P.P.S. I didn't know how to tell you this before I left, and now that I'm here it's not any easier, but at least maybe you'll be done being angry before I get back so I can skip getting yelled at in person. I did something, something I thought was a good idea at the time, and I still think is a good idea, I'm just not sure you'll agree. I know I rush things and don't think them through, and I know this is really something I should have talked to you about but…I'm rambling I know, I'm sorry. Under the bed is a box, in it are some papers you should look at.**


	4. Chapter 4

**June 20th, 2011**

**Dear Calliope, **

**I found the papers under the bed and I read though them all. Your will, health care proxy, durable power of attorney, deeds and titles to everything that is yours, all with my name on it. Are those the papers you are talking about? Because if you've got something else hiding under the bed I'm not sure I want to know. Finding these already sent me for a loop. To be honest, after reading all the papers, seeing what kind of money that's being dealt, I'm a little overwhelmed. Your father's company is worth 1.2 billion. You personally are worth 79 million with all your stock holdings and property. That is a lot to swallow Calliope. I really need to think about everything before talking to both our lawyers.**

**I have to admit that I put on your shirts to sleep in at home. I love the soft cotton against my skin when I get into our bed. I know that this is going to be hard on us but you are doing something awesome and beautiful and so selfless. I am so happy that you are doing something to help so many people. You truly are amazing.**

**Yep, a Halloween wedding. Turns out Mark is a secret Halloween lover. Lexie dug up some old photos of him dressed up and they went all the way up to the year before he came out here. He makes the cutest little vampire and devil and baby. I might send you a few of them if you keep up your letter writing. So far Lexie has picked out the dress, booked the church, picked the bridle party, and booked the reception hall. I will keep you updated for what you are wearing and all the other details (by the way, you're Mark's best…woman I guess). **

**As for our wedding it's already planned I'm just waiting till it's legal to book everything ;) **

**Oh! I got a waxing yesterday. Full Brazilian. Just think about that in the dead of the night.**

**Bailey's housewarming is turning into a big party. I swear everyone at the hospital, except for Ben, will be there. I am helping her cook for it with Lexie and Teddy. I wish you were going to be there for it, I think Bailey really does too. I promise to take and send you a lot of photos. **

**Damn it I just got paged 911. I will send you the rest of my letter tomorrow. I'll send this so you will have part on Monday and you don't worry. **

**Love,**

**Arizona**

* * *

><p><strong>June 23rd, 2011<strong>

**Dear Arizona,**

**A lot to swallow? You've got me kind of worried baby. How are the papers about my will and everything else a lot to swallow? I mean what do you need to think about? I know it's a lot to take in, it was kind of a lot for me to take in when I was talking to my lawyer and getting it all set up, but in the end only one thing matters, you. I want to know that if anything happens to me you'll be taken care of. Even if I only had a dollar to my name I'd still want it to be yours if the worst happened. I've been toying with the idea for a while now, but when this trip started to come together I knew I had to make it happen. I'm not usually the type to plan, you know that, but this is one thing I knew I couldn't leave to chance. I need to know you'll be looked after. There's something else too. I know my father has come around and is working to accept me and us, but he disowned me once and deep down part of me worries that could happen again. If anything did happen to me you're who I'd want making my medical decisions and stuff. Without those papers my dad would be the one doing that, hell if he got it into his head he could throw you out of the room without those papers. So I know it's a lot, and I'm really, really sorry for not talking to you about them, but do you see now why I needed to have them drawn up?**

**It means so much to know you're proud of me. I'm grinning like a fool right now, and I'm pretty sure Rose thinks that you sent me something dirty. It feels really good to be helping people and doing so many great surgeries. I mean even the simplest surgery is so appreciated here. I miss you like mad though baby. Aw, you sleep in my shirts? I'm grinning even more now. I have something to admit too, you know your old Red Sox's T-shirt? The one I love you in? Well…I kind of, maybe, might have taken it with me. And I might maybe sleep in it every night.**

**There's photos of Mark dressed as…a baby…? Excellent! Oh god please, please send them to me! I'll even promise to show them around at the hospital here just because I know that would mortify Mark. You don't have to keep trying to bribe me to write baby [not that I don't appreciate it ;) ] But you couldn't stop me from writing to you if you tried.**

**I'm the best-woman for Mark huh? Awesome :) You'll keep me informed about what I'm wearing? Please tell me taffeta and pink aren't involved? Because I was in my cousins wedding party, and let me tell you, pink taffeta is something not even I can make look sexy. **

**Our wedding is already planned? Is that so? To borrow your words, 'details woman.' I suppose you just expect me to hand over my gold card too huh? If the day ends with you wearing my ring and saying I do I can live with that.**

**Fuck. Me. You just had to wait until I was gone to get a Brazilian didn't you? Any chance I can at least get a picture? ;)**

**Still no Bailey and Ben huh? That sucks, she seemed really happy with him. The party she's throwing seems like it'll be a blast through. You're helping cook for the party?…so if I don't hear from you for a while it's because you're bed ridden with food poisoning? Just teasing baby. Looking forward to the pictures.**

**A 911 page? Isn't it your day off? I mean my time sense is a little out of whack but I don't think it's that far off. Why are you working on your day off? This is me worrying anyway in case you didn't know.**

**Love,**

**Calliope**

**P.S. Are you trying to kill me woman? Those pictures you sent were just...amazing with a capital A. Is that lingerie new? Because I sure don't remember ever tearing it off of you before, and I'm really sure I'd remember something like that. God I miss you so much right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**June 27th, 2011**

**Dear Calliope,**

**Take a breath honey, me saying that the paperwork you left for me is a lot to swallow isn't a bad thing. It's just…a lot to take in. You grew up with money, I didn't. I know that you try your best to forget that but it's the truth. It is really hard for me to think about that kind of money just being in your savings when I still $100,000 in school loans to pay off. I love you and of course I want to be the one at your bedside if you ever got sick and god knows I'd want you there if anything happened to me. Those papers, the health care proxy and stuff, that isn't what's hard for me to think about. Those papers were easy to sign. It's the joint bank accounts and the will that are hard for me to take in. Like I said, it's just a lot to absorb. I did sign everything you wanted me to though, and I'm now joining our accounts so we have a joint checking and a joint savings account like you asked for it to be done. By the way, you are in so much trouble for making me do them when you aren't here.**

**Of course I'm proud of you honey! You are my hero for going over there and doing what you're doing. I wish I could have gone too but my department is crashing down around me so I'm glad I'm here. (More on that later I promise)**

**You took my Red Sox shirt? Calliope Iphigenia Torres when you get home I am going to have to get you back for that. Maybe the Ray's T-shirt gets 'lost' the next time I do laundry.**

**No your dress for Mark and Lexie's wedding is not pink taffeta. Give me some credit here please; I would never let you be caught dead in something like that. Right now Lexie has you in a strapless blood red dress that I think that you will like. Red, black and white are the colors for the wedding to fit the Halloween theme so you and Meredith will both be in red, the others in black and Lexie in white. I think it's actually going to be really pretty. Lexie's calming down a little on everything, though she is one of those girls who is normal and then gets married and wants to be a princess. Work is crazy though so I think that's off setting and bridezilla potential :P**

**You want me to tell you about the wedding I have planned for us? Are you sure? Well if you're going to twist my arm like that… I have always wanted to get married at night, with the moon and candles lighting the whole thing. I've always thought that that is the most romantic thing. So we would be on the beach, Spain maybe, and we would have torches in the sand leading up to the spot where the priest or minister or whatever is. Everyone would be standing along the path, all dressed nicely but a bit casual and probably barefoot because it's the beach. I mean it's the beach! So then your father and mine would walk us down at the same time, and then when we got to the end you and I would walk the last little bit together hand in hand. **

**I think white shirts with white pants for the men, and reds and oranges for the women in the bridal party. Nothing too long because of the sand, maybe mid calf? I'd want something sparkly and fun for my wedding dress, and I'm sure you'll make my jaw drop (though with you it's not overly hard to do) no matter what your dress is like. I promise to try not to drool ;)**

**I think we could have the reception right there on the beach. The waves in the background and the smell of the sea on the air would make for a great atmosphere I think. We could have tables with great food and drinks on them set up as kind of a buffet rather than a sit down dinner. Lots of smaller tables and chairs for everyone to sit and eat and chat at. Overall I see the whole thing as being informal but beautiful. **

**What do you think?…**

**You are not getting a photo of that! Calliope what would your father think if he knew the photos you are asking me to send you. ; - P [Just teasing baby, a photo of my very hot Brazilian wax job is ready and waiting at the bottom of this letter. Try to remember to breathe ;) ]**

**Nope, still no Bailey and Ben. They were in the OR with me yesterday and it was about as much fun as getting a root canal. I needed a jacket it was so icy between them. I could see them looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking though. So maybe, just maybe I just have to set them up again!**

**Food Poisoning? I will not justify your berating of my cooking with any further comment. **

**Ok so details on my department like I promised. It's falling apart. I have 5 Attendings normally and 2 have quit. I have residents who are in their final year and their trying to pick up the slack, but they are still residents so I have to supervise their cases. I have been in the OR 37 times in less than 3 days, either cutting or overseeing. I am looking for new Attendings but it's slow going. So no, I get no days off anymore. **

**Now to get back to the stuff I didn't answer in your last letter…**

**As you can imagine Cristina and Owen are both bitchy this week because neither is getting any. And I'm not getting any so my normal bright outlook on life is not all there. Oh, and our apartment now has no alcohol whatsoever in it. Cristina can't drink, so Owen can't drink, so I can't drink. Ridiculous I know, but I really don't have it in me to fight Yang on it with everything that's going on at work. I gave Joe my card and told him to do a tab for me. He looked a little surprised, but as soon as I told him I live with Yang he handed me a drink and said it was on the house. On second thought I might need your money, you know for a new liver.**

**Oh, I went with Cristina and Owen house hunting the other day and I found the most awesome house. It's got four bedrooms, with a full master suit. A kitchen/living room/ dining room on the first floor that is laid out really beautifully. There's a finished basement that would be great for a teenager or would make a great rental suite. I sent you some photos just because I love it so much.**

**I'm so happy to hear your first day in the OR went so well. I knew you'd do awesome! Should I be worried Mani is going to try to take you away from me by appealing to your Ortho side? I do love that you have a shadow, it's adorable. And you are a great teacher so I am sure he is going to learn a lot from you.**

**So ya, I'm still a horny 15 year old boy. It's nice to know I have company though. I haven't been able to do much of anything to take the edge off in a week because of work. And yes it's really hard to get into our bed and be horny and not have you here. Like really super hard. Your skills are my favorite things about you, other than everything else of course. ; - )**

**Yes that was new lingerie in those photos I sent. I went shopping with Teddy and we both got a few new things. Her and Perkins are getting really serious with each other. It's adorable. **

**I know I say this a lot, but breathe honey. I meant it when I said I'm ok. Owen was in the ER when Teddy and Mark brought me in so he did the work up and ended up setting it with Jackson. He said I have about 6 weeks in the walking cast and then I have to do some PT so get the mobility back. I sent you a .pdf of my chart because I know you won't drop it until I do. **

**I love you Calliope and I hope you are having fun. **

**Love,**

**Arizona**

* * *

><p><strong>June 30, 2011<strong>

**Dear Arizona,**

**I never really though about it that way, about how you might feel because you didn't grow up with money. You're right, I do really try to forget that I grew up that way. I know that you're going to say no because that's just who you are, but I'm going to offer anyway because that's just who I am. You should pay off your student loans. I'm just offering because I can't not offer. I have the money and there's no reason for you not to use it. I'm glad the health care proxy and stuff was easy for you to sign. I was kind of worried about those since we haven't really talked about what we'd want etc. I wasn't worried because I don't trust you, but because I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with it. Ya there is kind of a lot of paper work to deal with for the bank stuff…Have I said I'm sorry? Because I am. I'm really, really sorry, and I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back. Just think, you have months and months to think up your payback. Oh crap. I'm screwed aren't I?**

**I'm your hero huh? Keep saying things like that and my ego won't fit on the plane for the trip home. Your department is crashing down around you? I really don't like the sound of that.**

**Lose my Ray's shirt? You wouldn't? Ok stop with the look I know you're giving me. So I'm pathetic and need your shirt to be able to sleep in. Whatever.**

**A red dress for the Sloan wedding huh? I think I can work that. I'm sure if you have any say in the matter it will look amazing on me and will in all likelihood show off my…assets. Not that I'm complaining, I have this amazingly sexy girlfriend who loves to stare at my assets.**

**Our wedding…picturing it kind of makes me feel like a giddy little schoolgirl. A wedding in the beach sounds amazing, I've always wanted to be married by the ocean too. Growing up in Miami the ocean was always where I felt most at home. I never thought about getting married at night, but that sounds like it would be really gorgeous. Spain huh? You really have a thing for Spain don't you? Maybe I'll take you there when I get home. Just you, me, a private beach, and some sangria. How's that sound?**

**So beach, casual but formal, good food, alcohol…sounds like a plan. I love the idea of us both walking down the aisle like that. You in something sparkly…why am I not surprised? Though I know whatever you wear will blow me away. I know that's a bit short of a response but the rest of my reaction is mostly just me squealing or grinning goofily so…lol.**

**There are quite a few things my father never needs to know and me asking you for dirty naked pictures is most definitely one of them.**

**Do you not remember how much flack I got from Bailey the last time you played cupid? Granted I'm not there to suffer this time so what do I care? The whole being in the same OR and looking at each other but not looking at each other thing sounds a lot like us when we were broken up. Trying to act like you don't care even though you can't stop staring like a lovesick fool.**

**What? That's ridiculous! There's no way the Chief can expect you to handle running the department on such short staff and trying to look at resumes and do interviews and stuff to find new Attending. Seriously, he needs to get off his ass and find you some help. Talk to Bailey, I know she didn't take the fellowship but she's still Peds at heart, she'll help out. Oh and I had this intern right before I left…Steve…Stan…Ya that's it, Stanley Jones. He had pretty good hands, wasn't a complete idiot, and was really good with the kid we were working on. Maybe you can stick him on your service for a while? I really wish I was there to help out myself. Please tell me it got all sorted in last couple days and I'm worrying for nothing?**

**No alcohol and no sex?… Wow, the apartment must just be one bursting bubble of happiness. Not gonna lie, I'm kind of liking being miles away from that mess. Um…no. No new livers for you. I'm rather attached to the one you have. Although scars are pretty badass… ;) I'm still praying they find a place soon so they get out of your hair. If it gets really bad you could always take off the Archfield. A little room service, a king sized bed to yourself…**

**You found a house huh? Well it sounds awesome. I've got time so I'm gong to go look at the pictures right now…Wow. That place is amazing! That master bathroom…and the kitchen…I think I'm in love. I mean it's everything we've talked about wanting in a house. What's the asking price?**

**Worried about Mani? Not a chance. Scrawny black man versus unbelievably drop dead sexy blonde woman…it's not even a contest ;) I am enjoying it though; it is kind of great having a protégé. I mean back home almost everybody looks down on ortho so it's a nice change.**

**Aw, I'm sorry work is so crazy right now. But you must have sent your mojo my way then because for the last three nights in a row I've managed to get some alone time :D**

**Oooh, shopping that resulted in amazing lingere? Do tell? Teddy and Perkins are still at it huh? That's just…odd. I don't know it just seems weird to me, but yay for her she deserves a break.**

**Thank you for sending your chart. You know me so well, I really wouldn't have relaxed until I saw it. It looks like it must have hurt like a bitch, but from what I can tell it wasn't too hard for Owen to set so that's a good sign. Try and keep off it as much as you can ok? And take your meds. I know I sound like a nagging mother but I just hate that I'm not there to help out **

**Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même.**

**Calliope**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - This chapter has a little bit of extra awesome in it. I hope you all enjoy. :)

July 4th, 2011

Dear Calliope,

I know it's hard to merge our lives, but it will happen one day and then we'll have full integration and we won't have to worry about it anymore. It just takes time and it's messy and not sexy or fun. But it's needed so we can be together for the very, very long term. I'm still totally going to complain about the messy and not sexy or fun parts though. The health care stuff was a little tough to do, but I know you and you know me. Let them have everything they need for transplant. Once I'm gone I want my body to save as many people as it can. We are both doctors and we know how needed parts are. As for you offer of paying off my debt…I want to say no and to tell you my pride is in the way, but I can't. Paying off my student loans is something that I can't turn down. I am sending you copies of all the bills and stuff so you know just what everything is. I know you're shocked I'm not fighting you but these have been hanging over my head since I was 27 and I want them gone. I don't want to drag them into our new life together. Oh, and yes you are totally screwed because I am definitely getting you back for this.

Your ego will be fine Calliope. I am just being honest about my feelings about you. You are an awesome doctor, an amazing woman, and you really are my hero.

It's not pathetic that you need my shirt to fall asleep, I'm just mad you took my lucky shirt when the Sox needed it's luck the most. :P I promise your Ray's shirt is safe. It just might smell a lot like me by the time you get back since it keeps me company at night..

Sloan wedding update: The dresses are on hold for a moment because Lexie decided to do them last. She wants everyone's to fit tightly and that can't happen at this point. She's decided to get all the details of the reception down first. She is going for a nightclub feeling for the "after party" as Mark is calling it (he is such a girl). Though dinner looks like it's going to be nearly white tie. Between her and Mark I wouldn't be surprised if this is a $1,000,000 wedding.

And yes I do love to look at your tits so whatever dress you end up in for the wedding will _definitely_ show them off ; - )

I'm glad we agree on the details of our pretend wedding, and yes I totally have a thing for Spain. Daddy was stationed there when was I was about 14 and I found it to be a beautiful country. You, me, a private beach, and some sangria? Now you know that's an offer I can't turn down. I want you naked on a beach with my head between your thighs. Or something like that….

Damn right there are things your father doesn't need to know. Mine either. I did send you some photos this time too, no dirty ones in this batch though.

I think I finally got Bailey to go to dinner with Ben! I'm keeping Tuck overnight and she's going to go with him to dinner and then for a walk I think...I can't quite remember the whole plan since she was kind of scary as she was ranting at me for playing cupid again. I really think that once she sees how much he wants to be there and help her she will take him back. He really is a great guy and I think Little Tuck misses him too.

Ya I know what's going on with my department is ridiculous, I'm living it. My department is still not even close to back together. To top it off I've had to move two residents off my rotation because they decided not to go into Ped's. So now I'm down to 7 residents, 3 attendings and me. I am interviewing some attendings tomorrow and hopefully by next Monday I can get my department back together and go back to sleeping more than 3 hours every night.

There is only one bright spot. My sister just finished her residency in Ped's and she is applying for the job! My baby sister and I would be working together in the same hospital! Jamie and you would like each other. She's like me but with a little rebel mixed in. Try not to worry too much, I'm working hard to get it sorted out and Bailey and Alex are helping out as much as they can.

Our apartment in the 5th level of hell. Cristina and Owen only seem to only notice each other on the nights they have sex. Every other night he's on the couch or in the bathroom. It's strange and odd and I end up staying in our bedroom watching cartoons or going over to Mark's. By the way I think Owen is starting to see the crazy that is Cristina Yang. It's cute to see him realize what he got into. As for your suggestion of going to stay at the Archfield? Be careful what you off their Dr. Torres or you might not have a trust fund to come home to at the rate Yang and Owen are pushing me towards crazy.

Now before you read this, no hell has not frozen over yet, and I honestly never thought I'd say it but…Mark is a pretty good guy. He ever offered to let me stay there if Owen and Cristina are having a night where I want to kill both of them. Oh and he's a great cuddler too.

I know the house is so amazing! It's a 3 second drive and a 5 second walk from the hospital. (I may be slightly wrong about the times. I'm excited!) I went back and looked at it again just to look. The carved in bookshelves in the study are so beautiful. And the kitchen is just what you said you wanted. The backyard has a hot tub and a pool AND a steam room. A steam room! I love it Calliope. OK maybe I'll admit that I'm letting you pay off my loans so we can get a loan to buy the house. There I said it. And the asking price is $1,400,000. I'm so excited about it!

I'm glad I don't have to worry about Mani (not that I ever really was). I'm not sure if I ever actually said this so I'll say it now so you know for sure. I don't look down on Ortho. Except when I'm going down on you ;) I think Ortho is a noble line of healers and craftspeople. I am very happy he's not taking you away from me or else playground Arizona would come out.

Ya you have my mojo alright. I haven't masturbated is 8 days. Being around Cristina and Owen has taken all the sexy out of me. Besides it's not the same without you here to suck on my neck while I do it.

Yes Teddy and Perkins are still…whatever they are. Clearly it involves sex though since the shopping trip was her idea. It turned into a very fun girls day which a complete blast. Teddy and I both got something to show off, but she has someone to show it off too and I just have my camera. I'll send you a few more photos but only if you find a way to send me some of you next time.

I love you with all my heart and soul Calliope.

Love,

Arizona

P.S. So now that the wedding is planned one of us just has to ask right? You did something you shouldn't when you were away and now it's my turn… Calliope Torres, will you marry me?

P.S.S I sent you a photo of the ring I bought you. And a few of me in bed.

* * *

><p>July 7th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

Did you just... In an email? Seriously? Marry you huh? Maybe. You know my schedule is kind of crazy...Yes! A thousand times yes. Of course I'll marry you baby. I toyed with idea of being cruel and telling you that you'd have to wait to get my answer in person, but I think the chief might object if you took off to the Congo to murder me. I'm still totally planning on carrying out my plan to ask you. It's a good one, can't let it go to waste now can I? Ah, why am I not there to kiss the hell out of you?

I don't know, getting to be with you for the very, very long term sounds pretty sexy and fun to me. I'm sorry for sticking you with doing all the paper work, but I'm super excited we're doing this. I know it will be totally worth it and I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else. As for you agreeing to let me pay off your debt? Shocked is an understatement, but I'm really, really happy you're doing it. We have the money to do it so there's no reason you should have to stress about it. Don't worry about sending the bills, I trust you. Plus I'd rather you send photos ;)

When it comes to the health care and organ donation stuff I figured we were on the same page about that sort of thing, especially after George. Wow, I really wish you were here to give me a hug right now. Thinking about something happening to you…I couldn't handle losing you. But I'm not losing you. You're safe in Seattle waiting for me to come home. (yes this is me giving myself a pep talk so just smile and nod or whatever) As for you getting payback…I'm screwed in a good way, right?…

Well the feelings are mutual, I think you're a pretty awesome woman too and I really don't know what I did to get lucky enough to find you and keep you.

Again I'm sorry for stealing your Red Sox shirt, but I'm only like a little bit sorry. Frankly with the insane amount I miss you I need the shirt's good mojo more than the Red Sox's do just so that I can stay sane.

'After party'? Is Mark really calling the reception that? Someone needs to tell him marriage is supposed to make you grow up :P If the wedding ends up being super expensive Mark's got deep enough pockets that I don't think he'll really mind. He's probably still over the moon that Lexie said yes. He was the most nervous I've ever seen him the night he asked, I almost had to drive him to dinner myself.

Mmm…and I love that you love to look at my 'assets' too. They definitely appreciate it, trust me.

Us…beach….naked…Baby you're gonna be the death of me with the images you keep putting in my head. But what a way to go ;) We're totally going on vacation when I get back and that's a promise.

Ben and Bailey are going on a date? Really? That's impressive, although why I'm surprised I have no idea, you're just...you. Let me know how it goes, I've got my fingers crossed for them. Bailey is way overdue for some happy. It's great your looking after Tuck for her, I know she…Wait…Cristina is letting you have a child in the apartment overnight? Are you sure that's safe?

You'll find someone to fill the positions in your department, you are awesome after all. I bet people will be lining up to work in your department. If all else fails just threaten to quit and take Mark with you, you must have him wrapped around your finger by now. Work it right and you could probably get Bailey and Lexie onside too. The Chief will probably have a heart attack at the thought of having to fill so many top jobs. I know, I know, it's a completely ridiculous idea, but I really don't know what else to tell you. I hate not being able to do anything to help. Seriously though, if you don't start getting more sleep I'm going to call the chief and scream his ear off. You have to take care of yourself.

That great about your sister coming to visit and maybe work with you. See, people are lining up already ;) I'm sure I'll love her, she'll have tons of embarrassing childhood stories about you to tell me after all. Hopefully it all works out. If nothing else you should get her to come visit to give you a break from Yang and Owen's madness.

Speaking of Ynag and Owen…Owen finally clued in to the crazy that is Cristina Yang did he? Derek and I tried to warn him, but he was just 'so in love'. Poor guy, I kind of pity him. Just think what Yang will be like after she actually gets pregnant. Yikes. I really hoe their moved out by then or I might be visiting you behind bars when I get back.

Mark's a good what? Do I even want to know? Is it wrong that I'm jealous of Mark getting to cuddle you? Because I am. He damn well better not have tried to cop a feel!

A hot tub? That wasn't in the pictures you sent of the house. I'm sold on that alone. Do you know the things I could do to you in a hot tub? Look into it, talk to the lawyer and all that, and if you want to then put an offer in. You should be able to haggle them down to at least a million even given the current market, and my trust fund can totally cover that, no loan needed. If you don't want to deal with the stress of it all on top of all the crap going on at work I totally understand. We can wait until I get back and find a place together if you'd rather. Although buying a house would take care of wanting to kill Owen and Cristina…Plus you could masturbate anytime, anywhere ;) I know this might seem like a crazy suggestion but I really do love the pictures of it that you sent and I can tell you're in love with the place so why not go for it? If you think it's crazy pr too soon or whatever that's fine, I understand, but give it some thought.

I know you don't look down on Ortho, but thank you for saying it. As for you looking down on me?… Baby, you can look down on me anytime you want, as often as you want ;) Nobody's taking me away from you ever. You're stuck with me. Playground Arizona huh? Is this the same one who pulls hair? Cause I kinda like you pulling my hair.

Oh trust me, the new lingerie and the photo's it's producing are very much appreciated. And when I get back I'll show you just how much. I faked sick yesterday and came home early so I could have the place to myself and take those photo's you requested. Maybe they'll help you get the sexy back? I hope you like them anyway, it felt a bit awkward to be taking them, but you're doing it for me so I had to return the favor.

Je t'aime toujours.

Calliope

P.S. Aw, you're sleeping on my side while I'm gone? That's really cute. The ring is gorgeous, it's like it was made for me. I don't even know what to say. God I love you so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**July 11th, 2011**

**Dear Calliope,**

**You said yes! I will admit I skimmed your last letter until I found your answer, and then I read and re-read that part at least 50 times before I could absorb anything else you wrote. I asked you to marry me and you said yes. Yes. We're going to be wives. We're going to stand before God and our families and vow to be together forever. I am honored that you will be my wife; I'm honored and grateful that you love me. Thank you Calliope for the best gift I could ask for. I still can't believe you said yes, or that I asked in an email, but mostly that you said yes…**

**Yes sticking me with the paperwork for our banking and everything else was mean; you know how much I hate paperwork. Like you said though, it's totally worth it. I'm only letting you pay for my student debt because I want to come into our marriage clean. I want us to be even from then on. I won't let your money affect us. I love you too much to see us fall apart over that. **

**I feel the same way about dealing with the health care stuff and our wills. It's scary. I would be a mess if I lost you. My world would no longer have birds or butterflies or rainbows. I would go to the same dark place I did after Timothy died and stay there. I don't know how I'd breath without you in this world. You are my Calliope, you are my one true love.**

**Oh, so there's drama on the Manwhore/Little Grey front. Lexie and Mark are not talking at the moment. Mark has to do a face transplant in a week and he asked Meredith to work on the case with him. He is trying to suck up to big sister because he knows that she is still not sold on him and Lexie getting married. But all it did was piss off Lexie because she wanted in on the case. I swear Calliope having him go though all this without you here is almost painful to watch. He is a lost puppy. **

**Now that we're engaged we have a few things to talk about (nothing bad I promise). I think that we should try to plan the wedding while you are still gone, at least most of it. We can email like we have been and go over details and stuff, then when you come back it's all planned and we can just go do it. I want to be your wife and I want to be that as soon as I can. Plus it will give me something to do to keep from going crazy without you here.**

**If you want to start planning (which I really hope you do) we need to first set a budget. I am thinking maybe keep it at say $100,000? Enough for it to be nice and exactly what we want but nothing too crazy. I also want us to pay for the wedding and everything ourselves and not have our parents do it. We have the money, and I'd rather not be beholden to them, you know? **

**And a guest list under or at 250? I only go that high because my mom is one of 5 and my dad is one of 9 so I have a lot of cousins, like 26 first cousins, and I know you have a large family so we do need to have a pretty large wedding.**

**Then we need to talk about a color scheme, where, when, where for the reception, food, flowers, how we're doing the music, what religion we're doing the wedding in (you're RCC and I'm Episcopalian) what kind of cake, what kind of dresses, who is going to be in the wedding party, where we're going to honeymoon… Yeah so any ideas about that stuff? **

**By the way if you get a package from me in the next few days, sit down to open it. It's a copy of your ring with a fake stone so if you lose or damage it it'll be ok. I wanted you to have something to make this all a little more concrete and I really wanted to be able to go to sleep at night knowing you're wearing _my_ ring. It's kind of caveman—or woman—I know, but I can't help it. You're wearing my ring :D**

**So an update on the house…I got the price down to $928,999! I was very proud of myself, though I might have flirted just a little with the guy that owned the house to get it there. I love this house Calliope and I can really see us growing old there. I talked to a lawyer about the house and he said the best thing we can do is put it in my name now, and when you get back put you on the title because you can't sign the papers overseas. If you're all right with that I can close as early as two weeks from now. **

**Now that we probably have a new house I have to decorate the place. Do you want to give me ideas or let me go wild? I will match the money for anything I do. If I use $500 of your money I'll make sure to use $500 of my own. I don't want your trust fund to be abused. I'm super excited to decorate! I promise not to make the place and Easter Basket, at least not the entire place…**

**Cristina let me have Tuck over last weekend. The whole weekend, a night and almost two full days. I think she kind of likes him, not that I blame her, he's such a good boy. We watched cartoons from the 80's and I cooked him dinner. Bailey was glowing when I dropped Tuck off and Ben was still there. I am so happy for them! I really think it's going to work out. I just have a feeling.**

**Yes I said what you think I did. Mark is a great cuddler. He did touch my breast once, but after he got off the floor from me kneeing him in the balls he said he'd never do that again :D **

**So I have good news and bad news. My ankle is feeling a little better, but Owen said he might need to go in and clean the break a little. He didn't like my last x-ray. He said there might be a tiny bone fragment that is in a bad spot and may need to be removed. I am sending you the file and x-ray because I know you will ask for it and I don't want you to worry. **

**Ped's department update: My sister is now an Attending, and a young man named Dr. Will Emerson is as well. Both are really great with tiny humans and are very skilled surgeons. So thankfully the department is more or less back to running fully again and the chaos is dying down slowly. And I am back to only working 80 hours a week. Yay.**

**So Jamie is obviously here, and is clearly staying since she got the Attending job at the hospital. It's been so great having her here. She spent the night at the apartment last night and we had a girl's night in. We ordered pizza and laid in bed talking. It was super nice to have her here with me, both of us being adults and being able to talk about our lives was really different but really great. She's 5 years younger than me so we never really had that kind of bonding before. I really like it. **

**I loved you yesterday. I love you today. I will love you tomorrow.**

**Arizona**

**P.S. I sent you a photo of me that Jamie took while I was sleeping on your side of the bed. I love you baby. **

* * *

><p><strong>July 14th, 2011<strong>

**Dear Arizona,**

**I did the same thing, the whole reading it a million times, with your letter. And with mine after I sent it for that matter. I mean is this really happening? Am I really going to get to marry you, to put my ring on your finger and be able to say you're mine for the rest of my life? I'm honored you asked, deny it all you want but you're totally out of my league. I love you so, so much, and I cannot wait to get back and show you just how much. We're getting married!**

**I know you hate paperwork baby, I'm sorry :( I promise I'll take care of all the paperwork when we get married, how's that? As for the money, you could be broke or have ten times the money I do, and I still wouldn't care. I know you'd never let money affect us I'm not at all worried about that and I never have been. I may not have told you how much money I had, but I did tell you my family and I had money really early on in our relationship and it wasn't because my dad showed up. I told you because I trusted you, I trusted you to not care, to not make a big deal out of it. And you're the only person I've ever trusted like that. Every other relationship I've ever been I've hid that. Just thought you should know that so you know where I stand.**

**The same dark place you did when Timothy died? Baby what are you talking about? I know you don't like to talk about him much, but I'm all worried now that you said that. I hate to think of you hurting and me not being there to hold you, even if it was before we met. For the record you are my one true love too. I'd completely fall apart without you. And once again I wish I was there to hug you like crazy.**

**Can you slap Mark upside the head for me? Please? Tell him to corner Lexie, but to make sure she's had some sleep first. If he does it when she's exhausted after a brutal shift she won't listen to a thing he has to say. Tell him he needs to tell her why he did asked Meredith to work on that case with him, that he really wants her family to like him, and to admit to being afraid of losing her again. If he throws in how awesome he thinks she is in plastics that probably wouldn't hurt either. I felt a little bit like a lost puppy the other day without Mark too. I could have used someone to vent to.**

**You really want to plan the wedding while I'm gone? We can try I guess…I get that you need to keep busy but what's the rush? Other than wanting to get my hot ass off the market ;)**

**I know my dad is going to want to pay for everything, that's just how he is. I get what you're saying though and I can respect that. I'll tell him to make a donation in our names to some charity or something instead. Maybe the children's hospital or some really important research? How's that sound? Speaking of parents...can we hold off on telling people? I just really feel like I'm missing out on so much already and I'd really like to be there when we tell people.**

**Ok, here goes…We do both come from large families, and since family is so important to both of us we can't just elope, so a large wedding is pretty much our only option. I'm thinking maybe a small more intimate ceremony though and then a big reception. What so you think? Color scheme…I tell you what, you make some suggestions and I'll see what I think. And I promise I'll actually pay attention and not just say they're all beige like I did when you wanted to paint the apartment. Where and when are kind of hard for me to research right now, but if you're set on Spain I'd be game for that. Otherwise if you want to do it stateside and still have it on the beach we could go to Miami. Food should be easy to agree on since we both have great taste. If all else fails we can have pizza ;) How religious of a wedding do you want? I always figured I'd have a big church wedding because of how I was raised, but that isn't what I want anymore for lots of reasons. We could just have a justice of the peace or whatever marry us? As for the rest…I really have clue. My dreams of a wedding lately have pretty much always stopped at it being you I was getting married to. I should deal with my dress when I get home though, that way it's a surprise to you.**

**Ya I didn't get this email before I opened the package…Greg made me sit down because he thought I was going to faint. The ring is amazing baby! It's like it was made just for me, it's absolutely perfect and I love it. Now that I know it's a fake maybe I'll wear it, I've too afraid to until now. I've been keeping on the necklace you gave me our first valentines day together. When I shower is the only time that thing comes off.**

**You got the asking price down under 930,00? That's amazing! Wait flirted, you little minx you. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not there to get jealous and deck the guy and ruin the deal. If you love the house that's really all I need to know. From the pictures you sent and what you've told me I know I'll love it too. I'm 100% fine with you signing everything and closing the deal. And once again I'm sticking you with the paperwork :( Man I'm going to owe you so big when I get home.**

**Do not touch the kitchen! Please. It's not like you'll need it while I'm gone anyway, and I'd really like to set it up just the way I like it since I've never had one all my own before. Easter Basket vs Batcave notwithstanding, I'd say we have mostly compatible tastes. Maybe leave some of the study from me to do? Other than that have fun decorating. If I totally hate something we can negotiate that later.**

**Wait did you just say Yang likes a child? The same Yang who hates children and lied about that to get on your service? It must be the mothering instinct fighting to make itself known. What's the latest in the Ynag/Owen baby front by the way? I'm glad you had fun looking after Tuck, and I'm so happy to hear Bailey and Ben worked things out. They did work things out right? It wasn't just like a couple day thing? Because Bailey deserves to be happy and Ben is about as good as it gets when it comes to guys. If I hadn't hopped the fence and found you I might hop back over and scoop him up myself ;)**

**You kneed Mark in the balls? Oh god I would have paid to see that! I bet he cried like a girl too didn't he? I know he did when Lexie broke him.**

**A bone fragment and a possible surgery on your ankle? Shit. You have no idea how much I wish I was there right now. I know they wouldn't let me do the surgery, but I could at least observe. Owen's right to be worried and you probably will need surgery from what I can see on the x-ray. It's nothing too serious though I promise. You'll be off your feet for a bit though, for real this time, no walking cast. And you damn well better take your meds! Promise you'll let me know exactly when the surgery is going to be if it happens so I can be thinking of you ok?**

**Two new Attending's? That's awesome! It old you it'd work out. :) I'm really happy Jamie will be working with you, I know you were excited about that possibility. Working 80 hours is still a lot, but I know you need to stay busy. I went for a walk at about 2am last night because I couldn't sleep. Made for a hell of a day today, but at least I might sleep tonight.**

**I'm glad you're getting to spend time with Jamie and catch up. I know how hard it can be to have a close relationship when you're a few years apart like that. Is Jamie staying with you for now while she finds a place?**

**Je t'aime. Te amo. I love you.**

**Calliope**

**P.S. You are too cute for words.**


	8. Chapter 8

**July 18th, 2011**

**Dear Calliope,**

**I know this will be what you're most wondering about so I'll talk about it first. When Timothy died I didn't break right away. I had Mom, Dad and Jamie to help me get past it. Mom lost her baby boy, the one that she always babied even though he wasn't the baby. She and Timothy were always really close to each other in a way Jamie and I weren't with her. I love my mom and we get along very well, but Timothy was her pride and joy. Dad lost his only son, the one who followed in his footsteps. Timothy had just made Captain right before he died, I still remember how proud Daddy was to see his boy in a uniform he wore for 30 years. Jamie lost her big brother, her hero. I had to make sure they didn't fall apart before I could. I had to be a good man in a storm for them. So I did. I buried my emotions and focused on them and helping them get through.**

**A month after Timothy died I quit my job at Children's Hospital Boston and moved back in with Mom and Daddy. I lived off my savings for a year, writing some papers and reading a lot, trying to get over the deep depression that had settled over me since the moment Timothy's body was lowered in the ground. 390 days later I took a job at a small free clinic in Boston and then a year later I was in Seattle. **

**That's what happened to me when Timothy died, now you know. **

**Permission to hit Mark? Now when have I ever needed that? ;) I did talk to Mark about the Meredith/Lexie/surgery thing, and as much fun as it would have been I didm't slap him upside the head. He talked to Lexie and Meredith, took them both out for dinner actually, and now things are good again. The wedding, all but your dress, is more or less done. Now they are planning the honeymoon. Mark wants Vegas and Lexie wants Mexico. **

**Why did you need someone to vent to? Is everything alright? I'll have Mark write you because I know you and you won't tell me if it's something I'll get mad at. **

**There isn't a rush to plan the wedding, but this is my line of thinking: You will be gone 10 1/2 more months and when you're gone if we don't plan the wedding it's wasted time. And then we have to plan when you get home. If we plan it over e-mails when you get home all we have to do are a few last moment things and we can get married! : - D**

**I haven't told anyone, but Jamie was on my computer to check her e-mail and saw part of my last email so she knows. She said that she won't tell anyone and I believe her. I'm her big sister, I have a ton of dirt on her, plus I'm her boss so we're safe. Surprisingly it's really hard not to talk to Mark about this. He's like your brother in an odd way and I feel like he should know. But I won't tell even if he tickles me. **

**Ok so that is a very long list of things that tells me very little…So what about this, because we do have the time for it, we talk about one aspect of the wedding at a time until we agree and then move on. That way we are doing it nice and slowly and we get it super right. We have until you get back to plan this Calliope and I would like to see it done right. *Dimpled grin that I know you can't turn down* **

**Here is the list of what we need to go over: size and price, color scheme, where, when, where for the reception, food, flowers, how we're doing the music, the minister/priest, what kind of cake, what kind of dresses, who is going to be in the wedding party, where we're going to honeymoon.**

**Let's start with size, price and place. I really like your idea of having a smaller ceremony and then a larger reception. That way we can have all our family at the reception, but still have a beach wedding like we both want. I can get it down to maybe 15 family members for the ceremony, if you can do the same that's 30 and then we can have our closest friends there. **

**I think, as much as I want Spain, Martha's Vineyard is a better bet. It's in a state with full gay marriage and there are beautiful beaches there that we can rent. If I remember right your father owns a beachfront hotel there?…Maybe as our wedding gift he can let us use the whole hotel? That saves family from having to try to book a room and it gives us one less thing to worry about. **

**Price I think we need to stay under $100,000. I want it to be everything you and I dream of, but I don't need it to be over the top. As long as I have a sparkly dress and a butterfly clip in my hair I'm happy. Oh and you of course. ;)**

**Calliope! No fainting! Although that does kind of boost my ego that my ring was awesome enough to almost make you pass out ;) I am so glad that you like the ring! I searched for a good 3 months for it! I wanted to get you something classic, but also fun. Girly, but also badass. I want you to wear it and show it off and tell the world that you are coming home and marrying me. I am wearing my ring too :) I had to get one, and _yes_ I know you have a ring for me but this is just to keep my finger warm until you give me my real ring, to show the world I'm yours forever and ever and ever. :-)**

**WE OWN A HOUSE! Ok, well, I own a house but when you come back I'll put your name on it and we will own a house! I'm not going to move in until I finish painting and getting all the stuff I ordered for the rooms. I have all the paint colors picked out and most of the stuff is all ordered. (I may have been super excited after signing the papers and stayed up all night working on it all…) Jamie and I are going to paint this weekend, we both have Sunday off, and after it dries we'll move all the stuff in. **

**I won't touch the kitchen Calliope *eyeroll smiley* The only thing I'm going to do in there is paint.**

**I have a question and I want to ask you first before I go through with anything. Jamie is having a really hard time finding a nice place in a safe area, the basement of our new house is a fully redone suite with a separate entrance, and I really would like having her close. So would you mind if I rented her the basement?**

**Yes, Yang apparently likes Tuck. I think it's because he's Bailey's son and she's kind of scared of Bailey. Don't worry, I made sure she didn't teach him any bad tricks. Her and Owen are still trying, though Owen is doing all he can to make her forget the chart and just have sex when they both want to. It's getting hard for him to keep to her chart and I think she's really having a hard time too. A few more weeks and I will be gone and they can have the whole apartment to bitch at each other and have sex. Without me walking in. That was not pleasant.**

**Ben and Bailey are openly dating again! I have been watching Tuck a lot when they go on dates and then taking him home like 11 PM. Tuck and Cristina play cards a lot together when he is here. She is teaching him how to count cards. Charming habit I know but I can only do so much.**

**Can we not talk about Mark's broken penis. Bad mental images. **

**Owen said that he wants to have Dr. Fens look at my scans so he can fix my ankle. I know you've worked with him before so I was hoping you could tell me if he is any good or not. He said I'll be out of work for two weeks and then I can consult, but I won't be in an OR for at least a month. It blows, but Jamie is taking a lot of my cases and she is really good. I know you'll hate that you aren't here, but even if you were you wouldn't be allowed to operate.**

**Why couldn't you sleep last night? Calliope is everything alright? I worry about you, you have to take care of yourself so you can come back and marry me **

**Now for the new drama…And it totally blindsided me. Joanne, my first lover, my first real girlfriend, the woman I was with for 3 years, is at Seattle Grace - Mercy West for a few weeks to work a case. With me. She is a Neo - Natal surgeon and I have a 13 year old who is having twins that are connected at the back. I knew Mass General was sending one of theirs when I got the case, but I didn't know it would be here. Oh yeah and her husband and three kids came out with her. **

**I love you. I miss you. I want you. I need you. **

**Love,**

**Arizona Robbins soon to be Arizona Torres - Robbins. : - ) **

**P.S. They aren't sexy but I am sending you some photos from my sleep over with Jamie. **

* * *

><p><strong>July 18th, 2011<strong>

**Callie,**

**Arizona told me she thought you needed to vent. What's going on? Come on tell Uncle Mark…**

**Oh yeah, guess what? I need to vent too.**

**Lexie cut me off. From sex. For the next 10 and a half months until our wedding. No sex for 10 months with my smoking hot girlfriend who still sleeps in my bed and still likes to grind against me in her sleep. And I've haven't…taken care…of myself in 15 years because come on I'm Mark Sloan and I'm that good I don't need too. **

**Help me Torres. You are my best friend. **

**Mark. **

* * *

><p><strong>July 21, 2011<strong>

**Dear Arizona,**

**Baby I…I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for telling me, for letting me in about how Timothy's death affected you. I can't even imagine how hard that time was for you, especially being on your own like that. It makes me feel like an even bigger ass than I already did for what I said to you when George joined the army. I just wish I could have been there to hold you and take even a tiny bit of your pain away. I can't promise nothing will ever happen to me, but I can promise that I'll fight like hell to never, ever leave you. You're not the only one who knows how to fight dirty.**

**Tell Mark good job getting that mess with Lexie sorted out. Thanks for putting up with him for me and helping him out. I know he's not your first choice when it comes to people you'd want to spend time with, but I really appreciate you trying to get along and get to know him. **

**So Mark and Lexie have the wedding all planned huh? That's great. If they're stuck on the honeymoon why don't they do Vegas and then Mexico? It's not like they aren't due the time off. Speaking of honeymoon...where do you want to go for ours?**

**I just needed to vent, you know how I get, nothing is seriously wrong I promise. You know me way too well baby, thanks for asking Mark to write. You probably would get mad if I gave you the details (which is why I haven't), but I *promise* it is nothing major. I'm 100% healthy and safe. I just don't want to add to your stress.**

**Well when you put it that way…Why not? Planning the wedding now will give me something to think about to keep me from going insane missing you, or getting cabin fever when I'm not on shift. Plus we'll be able to get married that much sooner which means we can honeymoon all the sooner ;)**

**Well Jamie is your sister, so she must be smart enough to know not to mess with you ;) It's fine that she knows we're engaged, I mean you're probably going to need someone to talk to and Greg knows, so now we each have a person for wedding stuff. You want to talk to Mark about the engagement? And you say I'm the one who can't keep from gossiping to him :P Wait, tickling? Why would there be tickling between you and Mark of all people? There should be no tickling or touching of any kind : /**

**Yes well, I was really tired and excited at the same time so I can't be held accountable for whatever mangled mess you were forced to read when it comes to wedding details. See, this is why I love you, cause you're right and you're awesome :D Talking about one thing at a time until we agree on it and then moving on to the next thing sounds like a good plan. Plus it should help keep us both sane. I'm going to pretend you don't know that I can't resist your dimples though to save my dignity.**

**15 family each for the ceremony…hmm…It's probably easier if I only invite my parents, grandparents and sister to the ceremony then. There's too many aunts and uncles and cousins etc., and if I invite this one but not that one then I'll never hear the end of it. Picking the friends to invite to the ceremony should be fairly easy since most of them are both of our friends. Bailey, Tuck, and by the sounds of things Ben. Mark and Lexie. Teddy. I'll probably never hear the end of it if I don't invite Yang :P Anyone I'm forgetting? It's getting hard to remember everyone, I've been gone so long they're all just becoming fuzzy blurs in my mind. Ok so I'm being dramatic, but I really do miss the hospital.**

**Getting married in a state with full rights, I never even thought about that. How stupid is that? Martha's Vineyard would be fine, and yes my dad has a hotel there. We could let everyone stay there and maybe use it for the reception too? It's got a really nice penthouse suite I'd love to break in with you ;)**

**A sparkly dress and a butterfly hair clip? Could you be anymore adorable? Anyway, yes $100,000 sounds like a good budget to me. There's no way my dad will let us pay for the hotel if that's what we end up using so that'll keep costs down. And I think when it comes down to it we'll be happy with just about anything so long as we get to tie the knot. You know I'm easy ;)**

**The ring is everything you described and more. It's perfect and it's makes me think of you and how much you love me every time I see it. Wearing it, right…About that...I did wear it, once, but then people at the hospital asked who the lucky guy was. I didn't know what to say so I said it was fake and just sort of laughed it off as a joke a friend had sent me while I was away. I went to the bathroom right afterwards and got sick that's how awful I felt about lying about you, about us like that, but I had no choice. I want to wear the ring and shout from the rooftops, but there's just no way I can tell the truth like that. Not here anyway. So the ring is back on my necklace and I settle for wearing it to bed and around the apartment. I'm sorry if telling you that makes you sad, but I just felt like you should know, like I'd somehow be cheapening what we have if I didn't tell you. Hang on a second, what do you mean your ring? How the hell are you going to keep the engagement a secret until I get back if you're wearing an engagement ring? **

**WE OWN A HOUSE? YES! OMG baby I'm so happy, I'm grinning like an idiot right now. I can't wait to sign those papers. Sounds like you've got the decorating and moving and everything all planned out, not that I'd expect anything less from you. Take tons of pictures, I want to see how it all turns out. I love you for not touching the kitchen. Like a lot.**

**Jamie is family, or she will be pretty soon, of course I don't mind if you rent out the basement to her. So long as she doesn't mind putting up with us acting like energizer bunnies when I get back. Oh, and so long as she knows how to knock better than Lexie and Yang. Seriously though, ask away. At the very least you'll have some company till I get back, and if for some crazy reason things really don't work once I get home we can sort it out then.**

**Oh, you walked in…on…Oh baby, I am SO sorry. At least you'll be out of the aprtment soon now that you have a house to move into. I bet once Owen breaks Cristina's crazy schedule and they actually relax and have fun they'll have better luck. At least that's what a lot of the books I read when I was trying said. **

**Yes! That's awesome that Ben and Bailey are together, I'm so happy for them. No I guess counting cards isn't a great habit, but it's good for Cristina to get some experience around tiny humans, even if he isn't all that tiny. So, what bad tricks are you teaching him? Or are you sticking to the 'rainbows and crap' ?**

**I'm glad Owen is staying on top of things with your ankle. Although I really wish there wasn't anything for him to stay on top of. What's my opinion on Dr. Fens? He's...eccentric, but he's a good surgeon, knows his stuff. I'd say meet him first and see if you're comfortable with him doing it, he gives some patients a weird vibe. Oh, but don't go by his office between noon and 1:30, that's when his boyfriend has his lunch break and lets just say they don't eat lunch. Skills wise he's good, if it can't be me who fixes it then he'd be a good second choice. Ya you'll be out of work and the OR for at least that long, sorry baby :( At least you'll have an amazing new house to recover in?**

**I couldn't sleep because I had a lot on my mind, mainly missing you. You know I don't even miss the sex anymore? I mean I do, a lot, but more than that I just miss seeing you, hearing you laugh, talking to you...I feel like some love sick kid. Ug!**

**Uh…wow. I don't even know what to say. I'd ask if you wanted me to kick Joanne's ass but I'm not there. You could get Teddy to do it, she's all skilled and tough from the army. Did you tell Mark about her being there? Because he's really good at helping people hide. I used him to hide from you for days after you first kissed me in Joe's. Although I guess since you're both working the case you can't really avoid her…It is just a case right? So…you can just look over the scans, plan the surgery, cut and suture, and get out. No muss, no fuss right? You are a kick ass rockstar of a surgeon. Just remember that and focus on the tiny humans you're going to save. You can do this. You're great.**

**Loving and missing you like mad.**

**Calliope Robbins-Torres**

**P.S. Any picture of you is sexy ;) I sent along one of my hand with your ring on it so you can see how perfect and amazing it looks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mark,<strong>

**Ya I do need to vent. I shouldn't have mentioned anything to Arizona because I know she'll worry, but I usually don't get to email her until late so I'm tired and I don't always catch stuff like that.**

**It's not that big of a deal really, it's just some shit just happened at work the other day. Someone asked what my man back home thought about me being over here, and not in a polite way either. I said I didn't have a man and it absolutely gutted me to lie about Arizona, even if it was just a lie by omission. You can imagine where the conversation went from there. 'Oh such a pretty woman like you? That's such a waste. Why don't you let me take you to dinner?' Even you don't leer as much as this fool. I felt like taking a shower when I was done talking to him. *shudder* I turned him down, said I was working late which was thankfully true. He said that was a shame, a woman like me shouldn't work so hard. Then he had the audacity to suggest getting his friend to cover my surgeries for the day. It probably sounds like no big deal, and really it isn't, I mean I've dealt with worse from dickheads like that, but I just…I miss Arizona damn it. I miss her and I was an idiot for thinking I could do this. What the hell was I thinking Mark? I was a mess when we broke up but I still saw her everyday almost. Now we're back together and I'm thousands of miles away and it's been 6 weeks since I've seen her or heard her voice or touched her…I'm cracking up.**

**Cut off? Oh Mark, that's…wow I don't even know. Did she say why? I mean I can think of no good reason since she agreed to marry you, but maybe if you give me Lexie's crazy reason I can try and find her logic in it. As for helping you…Are you seriously asking me that? Never mind, I know you are and you're giving me the puppy dog eyes. Ok well, a bubble bath and candles to help you relax isn't exactly your style so…try watching some football to get you excited then hop in a nice hot shower and…you know…I dunno, close you eyes and imagine it's Lexie touching you or something. And oh god if you ever tell anyone about this I will kick your ass.**

**Callie**


	9. Chapter 9

**July 25, 2011**

**Dear Calliope,**

**You don't have to say anything, it's ok. You didn't know about my brother, or about my feelings about the war or military service when you made those comments when George enlisted. I know that you were hurt and angry and just wanted George to be safe because you still loved him. And before you freak out, yes you will always love him but not in a romantic sense. I'm ok with that. To be honest I am glad we weren't together when Timothy died. I was a mess, and I know I would have broken up with you and run. I needed to figure myself out before we met, I needed to have my stuff together before you and I started dating. I was a mess Calliope, not girlfriend material. **

**Yep, the Sloan/Grey wedding is all planned and set to go. As for the honeymoon, I think they've settled on Mexico, mostly because Mark was given the puppy dog eyes from Lexie and she stroked his arm the way I do to you when I want to woo you to get my way. He melted and she brooked their flight an hour later. **

**Our honeymoon? Well maybe because you and I aren't getting married in Spain we could go there for two weeks and then go to Ireland for two more? I haven't been since I was a little girl and it is one of my favorite places in the world. I know taking a month off is a long time but I think if I manage my vacation time closely I can save the days up. Besides both Spain and Ireland have nude beaches. ; )**

**I'm glad you and Mark are talking. Something is going on with him and Lexie, but I'm not sure what it is. And part of me has a feeling that I don't want to know. As for 'how you get', I know, but I still hate that something's bothering you and I can't do anything to make it better.**

**Yay to planning the wedding now. I'm glad you are seeing things my way. It will make things much easier if you just take that attitude forward into our marriage. : - P**

**I want to tell Mark we're engaged because he will most likely be your best man and I know when we do tell him he's going to feel a little left out. I'm super glad Jamie knows. She's helping me a lot, and I already asked her to be my maid of honor. Tickling…Well Mark knows my sides are super ticklish because he saw Jamie tickle attack me. He did it the next night and I almost peed myself I was laughing so hard. Trust me Calliope it's all innocent. Mark is getting enough sex from Lexie, he isn't using me as a masturbatory device.**

**Dignity? Hehe you are so cute to think you still have some when you're around me. But on to thing number one…the guest list and wedding party. For the wedding this is what I was thinking. Mom, Dad, Jamie, Carlos, Maria, Aira, Mark, Lexie, Bailey, Ben, Tuck, Teddy, Cristina, Owen, Derek, Meredith. My uncle Will is a minister and if you don't mind I can ask him in general terms, or more direct because he wouldn't say anything, if he would marry us. He has married all my cousins so it would be nice if he married us. He'll fit the ceremony to what we want so we have freedom there. He was a chaplain in the Navy for 20 years so he has worked with a lot of different faiths. We can have Tuck be the ring boy and one of our little cousins be the flower girl. Mark will be the best man, Jamie the maid of honor, Aria and my cousin Lynn could be bride's maids. A nice small wedding party. Does that work for you? **

**I was thinking the same thing about the hotel. If everyone stayed there we could have the reception there and then we wouldn't have to worry about them having to drive in or drink driving. It would make things easier for all of us and a little cheaper for our guests. The hotel has a penthouse suit huh? Well I will have to keep that in mind Dr. Torres. ; - )**

**I know we will be happy no matter what, but this is our wedding Calliope! I mean I know you've been married before and I have no idea what your wedding to George was like, we never did have that talk…But I want ours to be pretty and kinda big and a party. I want it to be special. Oh and I know you're easy. Very, very, very easy as long as you know there is sex at the end of the night. **

**Oh than god. You have no idea how much I have been freaking out, dreaming that you wouldn't like the ring and I would have to take it back and get you a new one. I had it custom made for you, I did the drawings myself. So ya taking it back would suck royally. But I don't 'casue you love it :D Oh Calliope…You have no idea how much I want to hold and hug you right now. I didn't even think about you being where you are and the homophobia there when I asked you to marry me and sent you the ring. God Calliope I'm crying as I'm writing this to you because this is my fault. All my fault. Please honey can you ever forgive me?**

**Oh, my ring, right. I am wearing the ring I got on my right hand and telling them it's a going away present from you. I only wear it on my left hand when I go to sleep, I change it over after my shower every night. I know it's not my real ring, but it means a lot to me to wake up in the morning with it on. **

**We own a house :D Jamie and I finished painting last night! All the rooms look so much better with a simple paint job. I am sending you photos of all the rooms and I have labeled them so you know what paint color is in which room. I love the color in our bedroom. A warm berry is perfect I think. Next weekend we're moving in all of the stuff I have bought and the stuff from the apartment. When I write the next letter I will be living there! **

**The apartment in the basement of the house is soundproof, and it has it's own entrance so we can make love all day and she won't hear a thing. Plus it'll be nice to have someone around when I get bored or when I want to watch cartoons with someone. She and I are a lot alike. You have been warned. I'm so happy you're ok with it, I'm gonna tell Jamie as soon as she gets home from the hospital **

**I'm sorry Calliope, it's 11 PM so I may be reading this wrong, but…did you just say 'when you were trying'? When did you try for a baby? Oh God was it with George? You and George tried for a baby?**

**I am teaching Tuck nothing but the most super awesome things. I can't believe you would think I would teach him any bad habits. I'm fun Aunt Arizona! **

**Yay so you totally are going to put up with more wedding fluff before I answer the rest of the letter ** ** Ok, so with he wedding we have set the budget, the wedding guest list and the place. Yay 3 things off my list! I wrote you about the honeymoon so we can talk that over. Um…colors! I think for the colors we should have a darkish purple and maybe a green with it. I know you like darker colors and I am alright with them in this context. (a little batcave isn't _always_ a bad thing) For the date I was thinking maybe September. So it's still beautiful out, but not too hot or too cold. I want to be able to have a lot of time outdoors and that time of year is perfect for it. **

**What are you thinking for the food? I want a full 7 course sit down dinner, but we can do 5 or 3 and have food during the cocktail hour if you want. I always liked the idea of a white tie dinner for my wedding, but if you put up a good argument I may change my mind. : )**

**Any ideas on the flowers? **

**I would love to have a large wedding cake with a lot of details. I want butterflies on it and other things that we both like so that it's personal and something no one else in the world can have. Any ideas that you have about flavor? I like coconut or vanilla. **

**I think we should each get our own dress so we can surprise the other. That's the one detail I want to know nothing about until I see you looking all amazing on the day of the wedding.**

**What are your thoughts on music? **

**I think you and I need to write our own vows. I don't think the standard ones can say nearly all I want to say to you. You are the love of my life and I want to be able to say that in my own words. I know you have a fear of public speaking, but you will be saying them to me so I'm hoping it will be all right.**

**OK, I know that's way more than one things at a time, but…I'm excited! Like really, really, really excited. I get to make you my wife :D **

**All right, back to the less exciting stuff. I met with Dr. Fens about my ankle and he wanted to do the operation tomorrow, but I talked him in to waiting until next Tuesday so that I'll be all moved into the new house, and so I could give you a heads up. He's a very nice man and his boyfriend has worked as a scrub nurse on a lot of cases with me so I know him pretty well. I'll be off the foot and on bed rest for a week before I can start moving around the house on crunches. Then a week later I'll be able to go to the hospital but just to do consults. I won't be in the OR for at least a month. :(**

**Yeah I've noticed my sex drive has gone down a lot too. I think it's starting to really hit me that you are gone and I have months before you come back. You are my best friend and I miss just laying in bed and talking about our days. I miss the sex too, but I miss all the little stuff more. So…we can be love sick kids together? Or not together, but…you know what I mean.**

**It's ok, you don't need to kick Joanne's ass, she's being perfectly nice and professional. That's the part that is getting under my skin. She was the one that I always felt got away. She was the newborn that kept me off newborns until you. She was the woman I lost my virginity to. And she left me for a man that treated her like shit. It hurts to see her with her kids and think about how we talked about kids. It hurts that she used the names we picked out for her boys. Tomorrow is the operation and standing 3 feet from her for 5 hours is going to suck. I am not in love with her I swear, but the 21 year old inside of me might be. Stupid ex's. Thank you for saying I'm great, brings back lots of warm and fuzzy memories which I really need right now.**

**That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. How are we going to do our last names? Robbins – Torres? Torres – Robbins? Robbins? Torres? I want us to have the same last name and I want our kids to share that. But with work…maybe we could keep our names and just have our kids have a hyphenated last name? What do you think? **

**I love you with all of my heart. **

**Arizona**

**P.S. I am sending you a photo of Mark in what he will be wearing to the wedding. He looks adorable. Oh and Lexie hasn't told him yet, but he'll be clean shaven. I'm just hoping she's talking about his face.**

* * *

><p><strong>Callie,<strong>

**I know you might kill me for what I'm about to say, but I'm going to say it anyway. Why don't you pretend that Arizona is a guy, and if they want a picture show them mine? I know what you're thinking. "Mark stop being an asshole," but let me explain. You are in an ass backwards place and single women much less lesbians are not high in their list. If you tell them you're marrying a man it might make them step off a little. Plus I'm so good looking they will know they have no shot with you ;)**

**I know you miss Arizona, she misses you too, but this is something you are doing for the greater good. You are saving people from pain, disability and suffering for the rest of their lives. That's as badass as it gets. You'll be home soon and then you guys can get hitched and adopt those 10 kids she promised you. **

**Lexie has decided that because I have been a manwhore for the better part of my life I need to go without for a while to A) show her that I want her more than sex, B) so our wedding night is "really meaning full and deep," and C) because I slept with 23 woman when I was trying to get her back. So ya…you find the logic in that because I don't get it.**

**Thanks for the advice but it sucked. I tried what you suggested, but I wasn't able to…complete the mission. I haven't had to do this since I was 15 Callie! 15! I have been getting tail since then and I like just laying back and letting her do the damn work when it's my turn. I want it to be my turn damn it.**

**Other than this sex thing, things with Lex are going really good. She's even started to talk about kids "one day in the future when I'm an attending and you have shown me that you will be more mature than him when he's 13." She knows me too well. It's so good to hear her talk like that. I know I need to go slow and listen to Blondie and not push for too much too fast, but still, kids one day.**

**Love you Callie, like the little stepsister I never had. Because you can't be my blood sister because you're hot and we've had sex. Even I have my lines. **

**Mark**

* * *

><p><strong>July 28th, 2011<strong>

**Dear Arizona,**

**I know I didn't know about Timothy when I said what I did, but I still feel like and ass when I think about the way I behaved. Trust me, you've more than gotten you're stuff together. After going through everything you went through with me after George died, and I don't just mean bringing me doughnuts, you're practically a saint. I leaned on Mark pretty hard during my grieving process, plus I took off to Mercy West, and you never batted an eye. You might have been freaking out inside, but around me you were nothing but supportive. Maybe you're right about needing to go through what you did alone, the whole everything happens for a reason thing and all that. I still hate you were alone through all that, but I'm glad you got through it. And I'm really glad getting through it landed you in Seattle.**

**I do not cave when you give me puppy dog eyes and stroke my arm! I mean not all the time, and not right away. Usually. Oh god, I am so whipped.**

**Nude beaches? I'm sold! :D In all seriousness though, Spain for two weeks and then Ireland for another two sounds amazing. We can totally manage a month off. I know I'll have been gone for a year and giving me time off is not going to be at the top of the Chief's to do list…but I'll find a way to make it work. Can you imagine it? A whole month without pagers and 80 hour shifts? I think I just orgasmed a little. I'll have to not kidnap you for quite as long as I was planning when I get back though, but the trade off is very, very worth it.**

**You don't want to know what's going on with Mark and Lexie. At all. So all I'll tell you is this, he's getting cock-blocked big time. I may disown Mark as a friend if he doesn't sort this problem out soon. And I don't even have you around to get the images out of my head **

**You're right and you're awesome, and I don't want to mess with you. Ya, ya, ya, I got it. I'm pouting right now in case you couldn't tell.**

**Mark probably will act like someone kicked his puppy when he finds out about the engagement/wedding, but he can't keep a secret to save his life. If you tell him now the whole world will know about 5 seconds later. He'll probably feel left out and whine when we first tell him, but he'll get over that pretty quick and act like a complete girl. There may even be giggling. As for Mark getting enough sex…Um…no he's not. In any way, shape, or form. See my comment above. And ew, masturbatory device? Really? I kind of want to vomit now from the image you just put in my head.**

**Not helping. Can't you leave me with the delusion that I have control? Although with you not having control tends to not be all that bad ;) And yes my mind just wandered really far into the gutter ;)**

**That guest list and wedding party sound great, they totally work for me. Tuck as the ring boy would be way too cute. I'd love it if your uncle married us, you can flat out ask him if you want. He's a priest so that's like patient doctor confidentiality times ten :P What sort of ceremony were you thinking? Did you want something traditional or more unique?**

**With Yang in attendance there will be drunken debauchery unless she's pregnant. Then there'll just be debauchery. So using the hotel fro the reception is a great idea. Plus it'll be nice for everyone to not need to drive all over the place, and it'll be nice for us to have everyone all there so we get a chance to see them all.**

**As for the penthouse suite, consider it book Dr. Robbins. And if you play your cards right that breaking in will include the rooftop hot tub ;-)**

**Do you want to have that talk? About mine and George's wedding and stuff I mean? Because it seems like you do. We can you know, I don't mind. The only reason I've never told you about it before was the whole newborn thing, I didn't exactly want to remind you I'd been married to a man. Our wedding will be special, I promise. I get why you're kind of nervous about it, but it's going to be amazing because I get to make you my wife. Wow…I really have been gone if I'm saying stuff that cheesy :P As for me being easy…well with you there's always sex at the end of the night unless I've royally pissed you off so I'd say I don't mind being called easy by you ;)**

**Aw Ari, you had no reason to freak out about the ring. I'm not exaggerating when I say that it's perfect. You designed it? Damn not only does that make it even more perfect, but it makes me a little nervous to give you mine. By the way, don't worry about finding it when you pack my stuff, I left it with Mark before I left to keep it safe for me. Ya I want you to hug me too, soon baby. It's just the way things are here. I'm getting used to it. Forgive you? For asking me to marry you? Not a chance. See, this is why I didn't even want to tell you about it, because I knew you'd get sad and I'm not there to hold you. This isn't your fault, you have nothing to cry over. Ya I was sad, and ya it kinda sucks, but we're engaged. I get to come home and marry you. I get to spend my entire life with you, loving you and being loved by you. That is all that matters to me.**

**You're wearing the engagement ring you bought yourself and saying it's a going away present? Only you would come up with that :P That's a hell of a going away present, someone must really love you ;) I know exactly what you mean about waking up with the ring on your left hand. It makes me feel…connected to you somehow.**

**Yay! The pictures of the new house look great, I love our bedroom too. I can admit this now, but I was a little worried you'd go all Easter Basket on me. You didn't though and the place looks amazing. I'm so excited for you to move in, I can't wait to see pictures with all our things there, and with you there.**

**Perfect. Soundproofing has to be the best invention ever! Looks like Jamie has a place to live then. Don't worry about there being too much perk with you her around. If I can survive you I can survive the two of you ;) Not like I have a choice right? Besides, dating you has made the perky more bearable.**

**I…um…ya I did try, and yes it was with George. I…um…thought you knew? It was never that serious. I mean I was serious about it, but he wasn't. We never actually talked about it too much. I could tell our marriage was falling apart even if I didn't want to admit it, and I thought having a kid would fix things. It was stupid, and I'm really glad it didn't happen because it wouldn't have been fair to the kid. So…ya that's what happened. And I really hope you're not freaking out…**

**Ya I kinda figured I wasn't going to get off that easy when it came to wedding talk :P Purple and green as the colors? Not bad, but how about purple and blue? I love how blue brings out your eyes. September sounds like a good time for the wedding. I'll have been home for a little bit so I should have time to get my dress sorted out, and the weather should be decent which is important given that we're getting married on the beach.**

**All my good arguments involve use of my body so…I think I lose by default. That being said, how about a 5 course dinner and appetizers throughout the night. I have the feeling that with my Spanish uncles and your Irish ones having food to soak up the alcohol is probably a good plan.**

**Flowers? Not really, they aren't exactly my thing. I'm a big fan of orchids though. Maybe orchids for my bouquet?**

**That would be hilarious to have a cake with butterflies…and I dunno, electric guitars or something on it. We should have a tiered cake with one side all butterflies and things you like and the other side things I like. Then they can blend together near the top. What do you think? You know I'm a chocolate fan so what about a chocolate cake with that fudge filling you love so much and coconut icing?**

**Absolutely. I definitely want the dress to be a surprise. Hmm…maybe this agreeing to things isn't so bad ;) )**

**For the reception maybe we can hire a DJ? Oh wait, one of my cousins is really into stuff like that, once we get back I can talk to him. We can tell him what we like and what we don't and he can set up a bunch of play lists and stuff. We need a song for our first dance though and I'm coming up empty. Any ideas? Did you want to walk down the aisle standard wedding march or something else? I'm thinking something else because hey, when have we ever done things the traditional way? :P**

**For you I think I can manage to do the puking before I get up in front of everyone. I don't think the standard vows are enough either. There's so much I want to say to you…**

**Next Tuesday. Ok. Is it weird that I feel nervous now? I mean I'm not even going to be under the knife, but I'm nervous. I know a month is a long time to be off your feet, but you need it so you recover properly and so there's no lasting damage. You can spend the time writing up some of your research you're always saying you're going to get around to. And if all else fails you've got our wedding to plan :D**

**Well reality sucks. I honestly never imagined it would be this hard for me to be gone. I mean I've been away from people I love before, I did a whole year in the Peace Corps, but this just feels so much different. I know why though, those people weren't you. I knew how to live without them.**

**Well the 21 year old inside of you needs a reality check because clearly this chick sucks. Plus I'm way hotter. I wish you didn't have to deal with Joanne at all, but at least she's being civil right? It could be worse?…Surgery will be fine, just focus on the tiny humans. Seriously though, using the baby names you guys picked out? That's just…low. Really low. Um…I kind of have to ask though, I thought you never wanted kids? I mean that's what you told me when we were fighting. It's not a big deal it just doesn't add up for me. The newborn thing does now, if Joanne left you for a man and you thought she was the one I can understand being wary of that happening again.**

**I want us to have the same last name too, and I definitely want the kids to share that, but I'm not really sure what to do. I mean we have our careers tied to our names, plus the board is crazy enough with two Shepherds. We could hyphenate. Maybe Torres-Robbins since you did the asking? What do you think?**

**Je t'aime. Vous êtes ma vie.**

**Calliope**

**P.S. Wow, Mark cleans up not bad. Lexie did good. Do I get a sneak peak of your dress? Pretty please…Ya I'm pretty sure Lexie's not talking about Marks face when she said clean shaven, but we're going to pretend she is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mark,<strong>

**I'm not going to kill you. Pretending you're my fiancée or whatever is actually a pretty good idea. I've already said I'm single though so I'll have to wait and maybe try that when we move locations in a few weeks. I'll give it some thought, and I think I'll ask Arizona. I mean I know it's me who has to cope over here and stay safe, but it's me lying about her so it kinda involves her too.**

**Missing Arizona doesn't even come close to how I feel. It's like there's this giant hole inside me. A hole only she can fill. I know I'm doing a great and honorable thing, I know that, but it still sucks. I don't know about the 10 kids part, but that ring you're holding for me is definitely going to be used ASAP once I get home.**

**23women? You are a whore. Damn Mark, telling Lexie that you slept with that many women trying to get over her was probably a mistake. Lexie kind of has a point though, I mean do you even know how to go without sex and still enjoy life and function? Maybe try it for a little bit, show her you're making an effort. Plus she might start to miss it too. Give it say…two weeks, then start slowly pushing the boundaries. Kiss and touch her a lot but don't try for a home run. Basically get her hot and bothered but don't try to seal the deal. I know it'll be torture for you too but I think she'll snap first.**

**Didn't work huh? Well…try again? Use something other than football and a shower? You need to relax, to take the pressure off you know? Like I said, a bubble bath and candles usually works for me. Not your style I know but…desperate times? Hell, try masturbating to a picture of Lexie.**

**And we are never admitting to having had this conversation. Ever.**

**Lexie mentioned kids? Wow that's a huge step. I'm really happy for you guys. Who would have thought you and I would get this lucky huh? To both get the girl of our dreams and to actually want to settle down and make it work?**

**Good to know manwhore, good to know. You're like a stepbrother to me too.**

**Callie**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Yes we know that you can't get a marriage annulled after the person is dead. Yes my research let me down. I'm sorry. But the larger point of why Carlos asks is the main thing. Think about that part. :)

* * *

><p><strong>August 1st, 2011<strong>

**Dear Calliope,**

**You were an ass the day you found out about Timothy, but you had a very good reason to be an ass. Ok maybe not a very good reason, but a good reason. George meant a lot to you and…well you wanted to protect him. I had a bad reaction when I found out Timothy was joining up too. I wanted to protect him and keep him safe. He was my baby brother damn it. It was my job to keep him safe. But…sometimes we can't keep the people we love safe and it really, really sucks. I'll be honest, I was freaking out a little between you taking off to Mercy West and being joined at the hip with Mark. Back then I didn't get you and Mark and thought something sexual may have been happening. Now I know that it wasn't happening and won't ever happen, Mark is just your brother now. Pervy brother but still. Dark and twisty crap aside, I'm super glad it landed me in Seattle too :D**

**I am so happy that you're happy about the honeymoon I have in mind! I have been planning it for the last few weeks in my head. I want us to have a really beautiful month together to make up for some of the time that we aren't together now. I know you will love Ireland and I already know you love Spain. I speck Gaelic fluently so we are covered there. And I know you speak perfect Spanish. Yay us! Kidnapping me are you? I don't think it's kidnapping if I am totally willing to go with you. Maybe we can take a long weekend in the mountains or maybe a weekend at the beach? Something where you and I can cuddle in bed and relax for a few days would be perfect. I want to be able to touch and taste and make love to you when the mood hits us. You will have been gone a year. A year! **

**Yup you're right. I totally don't want to know about Mark getting cock blocked. I wonder why Lexie cut him off? They have been getting alone really well lately. I guess that explains why he's been so cuddly with me lately. It's nothing more than what you and he use to do anyway. And he and Jamie like to sandwich me and tickle me till I nearly pee. Jamie in the front and Mark behind me. **

**Damn right you don't want to mess with me. And I love your pout ;)**

**Mark Sloan giggling? Ha that I have to see. Like it will make my week to see that Calliope. You have to make sure I'm there when you tell him we're engaged.**

**I love when you're mind is in the gutter, super fun things happen then. And you totally love it when I take all the control for myself. **

**Uncle Will wouldn't tell anyone, maybe Aunt Mary because she books his weddings and they are like you and I, no matter how hard they try they have to tell the other everything. He will want us to come talk to him before the wedding to make sure that we are ready for marriage but that's no big deal. I think we need to change up the traditional a little bit. I want our wedding to be very personal and very much us. I think having Daddy and Carlos walk us down together would be really nice, us on their arms and you and me holdings hands as we walk down. As we've said we want to write out own vows, I think we should keep it to under 2 pages each. Though that is going to be really hard for me. **

**Precisely. Yang needs to be carefully confined when drunk. We'll be able to have the doe parties either together or separate at the hotel or at a club near by, and we wont have to worry about stopping at a bunch of places. Mark and Jamie will be planning those. I don't know if I'm excited or scared. Maybe both?**

**By the way, I love our hot tub. It makes my ankle feel so much better. I can't wait to have you in it with me, doing the most sinful things to each other. : - D**

**I kinda want to have that talk about you and George, yeah. I never knew how to bring him up with you before. We don't have to if you aren't comfortable talking about it though. And stop worrying about the newborn thing, it is the single stupidest thing I've ever said. As for sex at the end of the night…ya that's a pretty safe bet since, like I said, you're easy. Unless you pass out before I finish getting undressed… :P**

**Mark has my ring? I want it Calliope! Please let me have it and then I'll give it back to Mark before you come back and you can give it to me! See totally a perfect plan. Please? Pretty Please with a cherry on top?**

**You do get me for the rest of your life. And you do get to come home and love me. And have sex with me. I like the idea of you coming home more and more and more. You should do that really soon ok? Wearing an engagement ring I bought myself by be kind of crazy but it makes me feel like you're not so far way. I know what you are doing is good and awesome and super and all the words you hate that I use. But you have been gone two months and I am missing my girl. And I thought our break up sucked. **

**Jamie, Mark, Owen, Cristina, Lexie and I finished getting everything moved in! I think the place looks great. I tried to remember your style as was making the rooms up. I wanted it to be edgy and warm, modern and cozy. I am sending a ton more photos so you can see each room from a bunch of angles now that all of our stuff is in them and it's all set up. I came here after work today and set my bag down and took off my jacket and I felt like I was home. I cried a little too though because you aren't here so it's still not quite home. **

**I'm very sorry your marriage feel apart on you. I don't know if I could have watched that because I would have killed him for hurting you so badly. How could he even look at another woman when you were in his bed every night? You gave him everything and he turned it down for a drunken night with Izzie freaking Stevens? Moron. **

**Anyway…onto happier wedding things. I can work with purples and blues. That may work even better since we're going to be at the beach. Well done honey.**

**For a date…Well your birthday is September 19th, we could do a two off and have it then?**

**"I have the feeling that with my Spanish uncles and your Irish ones having food to soak up the alcohol is probably a good plan." I laughed so hard when I read that Calliope. Yeah drinking is going to happen on both sides of the family tree. 5 courses is fine, now we just have to figure out what we are going to have….**

**I love orchids. I was going to say orchids and lilies. Yay! Flowers are off the to-do list now, awesome.**

**I love that cake idea! Half yours and half mine with major blending at the top. That sounds like a perfect idea. I love chocolate too. And you know how I feel about fudge filling. That sounds perfect Calliope! I wish you were hear to go try the cake out but I will suffer though it alone ;)**

**That would be great to have your cousin do the DJ-ing. We do need a song for out first dance, I have always loved When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss. It's simple and I think all of the words apply to us. We can walk down to maybe Somewhere Over The Rainbow sung by Judy Garland or What A Wonderful World sung by Louis Armstrong. I love both songs a lot. **

**Well…next Tuesday day is pretty much here, tomorrow I go in for my ankle. I'm really nervous Calliope. I wish you were doing it, but even if you were here I know you couldn't. I promise I will have my file sent to you after the surgery is finished so you can look over everything. Jamie is going to stay with me for the first week when I can't get out of bed so I'll be well taken care of. **

**Joanne and I finished the surgery last night and as far as I know she's staying for a few weeks to make sure everything keeps steady. But because of my ankle I'll be at home and not have to see her. The 21 year old inside of me is slowly remembering why we broke up, or rather how she broke up with me. She handed me an EPT and said that she was going to go be with the baby's father and I was a phase. Classy I know. I didn't want kids before her, but with her I wanted kids, I really did. After her cheating on me and then not even ending up having the baby I couldn't do it anymore. Kids were something that burned me so I decided never to have them. But with you I feel like I can see myself with a little Calliope cuddled between us in bed. With you I feel like anything is possible. That doesn't mean I'm not still scared, sometimes terrified even, but all I have to do is look at you and I know that this is the real deal. You're my one.**

**I think it's easer to maybe keep our names the same now and change them when we have kids? I want you and I to have the same last name but maybe we should stay the same and have a joint name for the kids? **

**I love you too Calliope. **

**Arizona**

**P.S. Here is the dress I'm thinking about wearing. Too slutty? **

* * *

><p><strong>Callie,<strong>

**Yeah? You think it's a good idea? Talk to blonde about it for sure and see what she thinks, but I think she'll be cool. We're getting a long pretty good lately. Really all you have to do is use my face and everything about her and people will have no idea you like the muffins in a literal sense. **

**You have a hole inside of you do you? Anytime you and Robbins need those holes filled up call me and I will fill them over and over and over again. (Come on, that was just to good to pass up Torres)**

**I know _how_ to go without sex, I just don't _want_ to go without sex. I have a fiancée that makes me want nothing but to quit my job and spend all day every day in bed with her, I am going to marry that girl and now she had cut me off. I figured after we got back together she understood that I didn't want anyone else. **

**I will try that plan, the whole teasing Lexie thing, it's going to turn me blue but I'll try. I know Lexie and I know why she's doing it but I can't help but feel a little hurt. She knows that I'm all in with her. Stupid women. Except for you of course.**

**Oh and mission accomplished. I found just the thing to get my mind working right for the…event. Ha, Mark Sloan could never stay cockblocked!**

**Yeah Lexie mentioned kids. Ones I get to know and raise and be a part of their lives. I didn't even bring it up, she did. It almost seems too good to be true, but I'm just gonna go with it. Why look a gift horse in the mouth right?**

**Ok Callie, there's something I need to get off my chest, something that I don't want to tell Lexie but I think I need to so I'm telling because if I don't I'm going to go crazy. I have 3 kids not including Sloan. I gave up my rights to two of them, their mothers were married and the father's don't know I am the father. The other one, the only boy out of the group, I still have rights to but I signed an agreement with the mother than I won't have contact him without her permission. They live about two hours away from NYC and I send him a card for his birthday and Christmas every year and some money to the mother. I have seen him 10 or 15 times over the last 10 years but I don't know if I can tell Lexie.**

**Tell me what to do Torres.**

**Mark**

* * *

><p><strong>Calliope,<strong>

**Arizona called about 3 months ago and asked for permission to marry you. Let's just say 3 hours later she had convinced me that giving my blessing was something I had to do for both your happiness. Tonight she called me and told me that you had agreed to marry her. I have to say I am very pleased you found her Calliope, even if she is a woman. **

**As you know you never got an annulment in the Catholic Church after your marriage to George O'Malley, even though I asked you too. Now that you are marrying Arizona I think it's finally time to wash away that marriage if for no other reason that to make it a little easier for all of to attend. **

**I am forwarding you all the legal paperwork. **

**I love you Calliope and I think you are doing the right thing. **

**Your father, **

**Carlos A. Torres**

* * *

><p><strong>August 4th, 2011<strong>

**Dear Arizona,**

**Fair enough. I'm just glad I came to my senses and apologized and fought for us, and I'm really glad you forgave me. I know you fight for and protect what you love, the people you love, but sometimes you just can't. I know it's hard, but sometimes you just can't no matter what you do. I know you must have been an amazing big sister though, he was lucky to have you. **

**Mark is incredibly pervy, but you're right, he is just a brother figure now. I'm sorry I made you freak out about Mark and everything, I really didn't handle that whole situation as well as I could have. I should have talked to you more and let you in, but I was just hurting so much. We made it though, probably mostly because you're so stubborn and wouldn't let me shut you out.**

**We are going to have so much fun. I mean it's us, we could have fun in an empty room if we were alone ;) Seriously though, I am very excited to see Ireland and Spain, and to see them with you. We can watch the sunset, and make love while the sunrises, go for moonlit walks, do all that sappy romantic stuff we never have time for in Seattle. It's going to amazing. Hmm…I suppose it's not kidnapping if you don't resist. Willful kidnapping then if there is such a thing. We definitely need a few days to reconnect, physically and emotionally. I have so much I want to tell you and I never have enough time to write you about all of it. How about we give Jamie a long weekend at the beach and we spend ours breaking in every square inch of our new house? :D**

**Lexie cut Mark off because she wants him to prove he can go without sex and that he wants her for more than that. I told him I think she's just scared because of his past and everything that's happened. Not that you heard any of this from me, I think Mark's a little embarrassed about the whole thing.**

**Ya Jamie being there while Mark tickles you doesn't really help. Still not liking the mental images I'm getting.**

**Oh Mark giggling will happen, just wait. I'll make sure you're there when I tell him.**

**Mmmm...yeah, yeah I do love when you take control. Especially when...well I'm not going to torture you by describing what I'm picturing but you get the idea.**

**That's fine, I can understand your Uncle wanting to meet with us first. Maybe we can go out a few days before the wedding? Unless you think he's going to have some objections we'll need to work through and want to meet with him sooner? I agree we should break tradition a bit. Our fathers walking us down the aisle while we hold hands would be perfect for us and them. I know my dad would be upset if I denied him that chance yet again. As for vows…I'm still freaking nervous about them, but I'll do my best for you. As for you keeping your speech to a manageable length I'm sure you manage it baby. And if not I'll just kiss you to cut you off ;)**

**Be afraid. Be very afraid. Mark planning our bachelorette parties? Lord help us. I'm pretty sure we won't remember any of it.**

**Oh baby I can't wait to be there to do those sinful things to you. The heat broke in our apartment and it's going to be at least a week before it's fixed. Rose and I ended up cuddling last night just so we wouldn't freeze. It sucks. I would kill for a hot tub right now.**

**Ok then, if you want to have that talk about me and George we will. You can ask me anything you want, nothing is off limits to you. We're getting married and I don't want us to have any secrets between us. So, here goes. George and I had some time off and we went to Vegas. We weren't drunk, but we'd had a few drinks and we ended up in an Elvis wedding chapel. The couple that got married after us acted as our witnesses and a lousy impersonator did the deed. We weren't even dressed up and George ended up getting food poisoning from dinner so we didn't exactly celebrate that night. We never really went on a honeymoon either unless you count those couple days in Vegas. Not all that romantic, and probably not what you expected, but there it is. **

**Wait, fall asleep on you? That was one time! One time! And I hadn't had much to eat before we went out drinking. Besides I woke up like an hour later. And I woke you up too which I seem to remember you being quite happy about.**

**And if I give in and let you have your ring how are you going to explain it to everyone if you wear it to work? Plus if you ask Mark he'll know I told you which means he'll know we're engaged and then everyone will know. I know it seems silly but I really, really want to be around when everyone finds out.**

**I love the idea of me coming home too. A lot. And I have an actual home to come home to where my fiancée will be waiting. Aw, I'm missing my girl too. You'd like her. She's this petite little blonde spitfire who seems as sweet as can be until you cross her, then you better run for the hills. She rolls around the hospital on these heely's and says words like super and awesome way more than any grown woman should but I love that she does. She's right and she's awesome, and protects what she loves.**

**Aw baby, I'm sorry you cried. I promise I'll be there soon, I'm counting the days until I get back to you and can see it all in person. The place looks amazing in the photos though, you did an incredible job. I love the photos you put along the staircase of us and our family and friends. I can't wait to add more.**

**Hahaha, you're so cute when you get all playground Arizona. I don't know how he could do what he did, we never really talked about it. That's one of the biggest regrets I have. We were just starting to be sort of friends again before he died so we never did get a chance to talk about things once all the anger and hurt died down. It was what it was. It hurt at the time and for a long time after, but in the end I learned from it and it helped make me who I am today. And since you love me, I'm pretty ok with who I turned out to be.**

**Well done honey? Why do I feel like you said that in the same voice you use with your patients?**

**You're just trying to cheat me out of having a birthday party aren't you? Still trying to get revenge for that horrible surprise party I threw you. I'm just kidding babe, if that date works for the wedding then I'm game. Plus then I'd never forget our anniversary ;)**

**Ya, I'm going to leave that in your capable hands. You may not be able to cook but you do know your food. I'm getting kind of sick of living on rice and beans so I'd rather not picture five course meals right now.**

**Orchids it is then. See, great minds think alike.**

**You like my cake idea? Awesome, I was hoping you would since I was so excited about it. I think it will look so cool when it's done. Suffer through cake tasting huh? Oh yes, I'm sure it will be utter torture. All that chocolate and sugar and fudge...Ok now I'm all hungry and have none of those things to satisfy my sweet tooth so moving on…**

**I goggled the lyrics for that song and I agree, it would be perfect for our first dance. Somewhere Over The Rainbow? Really? Mark would never let us live that down. Plus I think that What A Wonderful World is a safer choice with my family in attendance. Is that ok?**

**I'm really nervous for your surgery too. I hate that I'm not there to at least hold your hand. Because even if they wouldn't let me operate there's no way they'd keep me out of the OR. Thanks for sending you chart and everything else, I know it must be a pain but it really does help me freak out a little bit less. You will be fine, I promise. Dr. Fens knows his stuff and I know Mark and Bailey and everyone else will keep an eye on you for me. I'm so glad Jamie is there to help you out. Tell her thank you for me.**

**Looks like your surgery was timed perfectly then. Jamie can deal with Joanne for you now and by the time you're back to work she'll be gone. Joanne did what? That bitch! It's a damn good thing I'm here or I would kick the living shit out of her for doing that to you. I don't care if it was years ago. That's just low and cold, really cold. How could she ever claim to love you enough to talk about having kids and then do that? I promise you're safe with me. I will never do something like to you. I couldn't, it would kill me to hurt you like that. Hearing you picture us with kids makes me happier than you could know. You're imagining a little Calliope huh? What about a little Arizona with your dimples and blonde curls?**

**Want to just wait and see with the names? It seems like we're both pretty torn as to what to do. Maybe if we wait and think about it for a while we'll figure out what to do?**

**Te amo mi corazón.**

**Calliope**

**P.S. Too slutty? No, that's not the word I'd use. Two things though. One, you cannot be alone near Mark, or anyone else with a pulse for that matter, while dressed like that. Two, I apologize in advance for undressing you with my eyes all night, but I promise to follow through after the wedding.**

**P.P.S. Remember how I needed to vent to Mark and how I was sad because everyone was asking about the ring and everything but I couldn't really talk about it? Well Mark suggested I use his name as a cover and then just talk about you. That way I can sort of talk about it and I can wear your ring all the time. I obviously can't until we change locations since everyone here know I'm 'single' but I could at the next place. I'm not really sure how I feel about it so I wanted to ask what you thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mark,<strong>

**I will talk to Arizona, already sent her a letter mentioning it actually. I hate that I have to even think about this stupid plan, but it would be so much easier to cope if people just stopped asking about it. **

**Ass. Seriously? I'm all sad and depressed and that's what you come up with? Filling our holes? How does Lexie put up with you?**

**Ya well I don't want to be going without sex either. I know how you feel, if I could just hide away somewhere with Arizona and have sex all day I would be quite happy.**

**Look, I think Lexie understands you're all in, but she's still scared. I mean a lot of crap has happened in the past and you've got a past, and that's scary. Just talk to her, be patient and keep telling her she's the one you want. Tell her you're hurt even though you understand why she's doing it. Just be honest. And if all else fails tease the crap out of her ;)**

**Mission accomplished...Oh god! Marcus Sloan! What have you done! It's Arizona isn't it? You being all cuddly and playful and tickling her is to get you turned on? You're dead. I'm going to fly home, castrate you, and then shove your damn penis down your throat!**

**I don't even know why I'm answering the rest of this damn email, but it's great Lexie brought up kids. I told you that you just needed to give things time.**

**Shit. Seriously Mark? Shouldn't the first kid teach you to keep it in your damn pants? You have to tell Lexie. She won't be happy, at all, but if you keep it from and she finds out later it'll be even worse. If you're seeing the kid, even occasionally, and sending money then you're a part of his life and he's a part of yours. You're marrying Lexie, that means it's you're life now. She needs to know.**

**Callie**

**PS You're still and ass and I'm still going to beat the shit out of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy,<strong>

**Arizona asked for your permission? Wow…I…just wow. She didn't tell me that. Thank you so much for giving us your blessing, it means a lot to me, and Arizona too. I'm very happy I found her too. She makes me happy daddy.**

**Daddy…we talked about this. George and I both made mistakes, but I loved him in my own way, and he did care for me. An annulment just feels like it cheapens what we had. I understand how important this is to you, but I don't want to do it. It's not fair to George. As for it being easier for you all to attend…I'm marrying a woman, what's one more sin? If you can get over the fact that I'm gay surely you can get over the fact that I've been divorced.**

**I know I'm doing the right. I've never been more sure of anything in my life.**

**Love**

**Callie**


	11. Chapter 11

August 8th, 2011

Callie,

Hey beautiful. How about you get your sexy ass back here and make Arizona a happy girl?

This is Jamie, Arizona's sister. Z wrote that plus a few lines of gibberish. So I am going to write you for this week.

Dr. Fens had her on pretty high doses of pain killers because he nicked a nerve during the operation and she is in a lot of pain. I'm attaching the post ops and all the other files since I know what being a doctor and not having that stuff is like. From what I can tell the nerve should heal itself in a week or two but it will hurt like a bitch until then.

The wedding planning is going really well. She talked to your dad a few times last week and I think they are getting close. I know she wouldn't tell you that so I am.

You don't have to write me back. In fact just writing Z next week like normal and teasing her is enough for me.

Though if you want to write me and ask me questions about anything Z related go for it.

Jamie Robbins

* * *

><p>Callie,<p>

Let me know what Arizona says, I don't want to talk to her about it until after you do. I know it feels strange, but I want you to be able to talk about her and your relationship, and if you just use my face you can do that.

It's me Callie, I'm going to go for a joke.

Lexie and I have been talking about my past behavior and stuff. I'm trying to make her see how much I have changed and I think she is starting to get that I love her, she is the woman I am picking to spend the rest of my life with. It's slow going though.

I am trying what you said, teasing Lexie and trying to get her worked up. She seams to really love when I rub her back and when we take baths together. But it is fucking killing me Callie. I swear she knows when "go to sleep" or get out of the tub right at the moment where if she moaned one more time or something I'd come. Freaking Little Grey.

WHAT? You think I'm getting to know your girlfriend and becoming close to her so I can get off? Callie come on, you have to know me better than that! I miss you like crazy and this is stuff you and I always did, stuff I did with Lexie before she decided to work extra OR time. I'm a little lonely without you here or Lexie home every night. God Callie I wouldn't do that to either of you. Thanks for believing in me.

I don't know how to tell Lexie about Leo. I'm not a big part of his life, he knows I'm his father and I live on the other side of the country. I am planning to see him when I go to NYC in two weeks for the Plastics conference. Maybe I will talk to Lexie and if she doesn't break up with me talk to his mother and see if he can come out for a week this summer. I want him in my life but before now I knew I wasn't the kind of man that should have a kid in my life. But he's my little boy and he looks just like me. I'm sending you a copy of the last school photo I got of him.

Anything else fun happening in the jungle?

Love always,

Mark

P.S. You couldn't kick my ass babe. :)

* * *

><p>Calliope,<p>

Yes of course Arizona asked for my permission to marry you, she is a very proper and good young woman. I would expect nothing less from someone who sees how you love and respect your family.

Calliope George was a horrible husband to you. He committed a sin against you that no honest man would. I understand that you feel some love toward him and I know he is passed on, but I don't think your grandparents would be able to watch you get married if you didn't annul your mistake. They were very upset when you didn't after your divorce, by the way. Just think about it mija, please.

I know this will come as a shock, but mother and father don't know that you are in a lesbian relationship. I know you think that I didn't tell my parents because I still don't approve of you and Arizona dating, but that is not why. I have managed to tell the rest of the family by the way. But telling my parents is just…hard. I will try over the next few months but this is hard. Pray for me Mija.

Your mother and sister send their love. Your 15 uncles, 14 aunts, and 54 cousins do as well.

I think you are very brave for doing this Calliope. I love you.

Your father,

Carlos A. Torres

* * *

><p>August 11th, 2011<p>

Arizona (or Jamie?)

I would love to come home and make you happy, but unfortunately there are lots of broken humans, some of them tiny, who really need my help.

Hey Jamie, nice to finally talk to you, or write or whatever…Anyway, thanks for writing for Arizona, I'd be a wreck if I was stuck waiting for news about the surgery.

Fens did what? Son of a bitch. Thanks for the files. I think your assessment is right, but damn that's going to hurt. Make sure she gets as much sleep as she can (no easy task I know), the less she's up and trying to shift about the better. Plus if she can sleep through the pain that's a bonus. But you're a doctor so I guess I don't need to tell you any of that. Thank you for being there for her while I can't, it makes it a little easier knowing she's not alone.

That's great that the wedding planning is going so well. I'm incredibly excited for the big day. It almost seems surreal, like I just dreamed it up to keep me sane over here. Arizona and my dad are getting close? Well that's…good. Possibly dangerous for me, but good. You're right Arizona hasn't told me, but my father emailed me recently and told me she asked him for my hand. He was thrilled she did something like that. Definitely put her in his good books by being traditional and respectful like that.

Haha thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind. I'm pretty much up for hearing any story about Arizona. I can't get enough of her. I do have one question though, more of a search for advice really. I haven't met your parents yet, and I'm not sure if I'll get the chance to do that before the wedding. Any advice for that first meeting, whenever it happens? Mostly I'm worried about the Colonel.

Callie Torres

* * *

><p>Mark,<p>

I asked Arizona about the plan, but with her surgery I haven't heard much from her. I'll let you know what she thinks when she gets around to emailing me. Pain meds and all that don't make for the most coherent letters.

That's good that you and Lexie are talking about things. I know it's probably slow and frustrating, but talking is the only way you're going to make her understand. Well that and your actions, like not sleeping with other people. It'll come in time.

Sounds like you're both teasing the hell out of each other. One of you will snap and just pounce the other sooner or later. For your sake I hope it's Lexie. And for my sake I hope it's soon, being your sex therapist is so not part of my best friend duties.

Yes. Yes I do. You may miss me, and you may genuinely want to get to know Arizona, but you're still…you. And you can say the weepy 'you don't believe in me' crap all you want but for one that's crap, I believe in you just fine, and second I know you. No more cuddling with my girl or I really will fly home and kick your ass. Find another way to get your rocks off. You know, like you FIANCEE!

There is no good way to tell Lexie about Leo, but it has to be done. Worry about having him over in the summer after you talk to Lexie. One step at a time remember? For what's it worth I think you are the kind of man who can be in life and be a good influence. And he looks exactly like you. Like…wow, he's a clone. Just…talk to her and give her time.

Not a lot going on here really. Our heat broke though so the apartment is freezing. Rose and I have taken to sharing a bed just so we don't wake up in the middle of the night shivering. It should be fixed by Friday but who knows. Work is going really well though. I had this case the other day, the poor guy had fallen off a ladder and broken both legs and an arm. It took 6 hours of surgery but he should recover.

Love you too manwhore

Callie

P.S. Yes I could. Don't make me prove it.

* * *

><p>Daddy,<p>

I would expect nothing else from Arizona either. I just know she has authority issues and after the first time you met her, well…you know how that went. She's an amazing woman though, and family is as important to her as it is to me. I'm pretty nervous to meet all of her family actually, but I'm excited too.

George was a horrible husband and he did commit a sin, but he wasn't the only one. Do you really think your parents won't come if I don't do this? Because I really want them there, I want all of you there.

I'm really happy you told the rest of the family about me and Arizona, I've been worrying about that a little as Arizona and I plan everything. I understand that telling your parents is hard, really I do, and if you want I can tell them for you. There really is no good time or easy way to do it, trust me. I wasn't even planning on telling you when I did, I wanted to wait until Arizona and I had been dating longer and were more for sure. But then you were there and I was happy and I just needed to tell you. So I did. It just happened.

Hahaha, tell everyone I send my love back.

Thank you daddy, that means a lot.

Love

Calliope


	12. Chapter 12

August 15th, 2011

Calliope,

I have thanked Jamie about 50 times for not letting me send the rest of what I wrote to you. Part of me wishes she hadn't sent the one line she did. My face is bright red, and has been that way for three days since I went off enough of the pain meds to be me again and realize what I wrote.

Dr. Fens did nick a nerve and yes it still hurts, but I lowered my pain med doses and I am home now. I know what you are going to say, but I have never liked taking a lot of pain meds. I am taking enough to keep myself from crying or anything like that, just not taking the full dose so I am lucid and not a jabbering moron.

I'm glad you and Jamie got a chance to write each other. I want my sister and my wife to be to talk and get to know each other, especially since she's living here now. I think you and she should talk whenever you want, but you are not to ask her questions about my past that will give you blackmail material. Nope. Not at all. If you do I will be forced to go to Aria.

You will defiantly meet Daddy and Mom before the wedding. I have booked reservations at that really nice Spanish place in Seattle with a 6 month waiting list already for the week after you get back. I want you all to get to know each other a bit before the big day so there's one less thing to be nervous about then. They are going to love you Calliope, they are because I love you. And as we know I am both right and awesome.

So I have ordered, booked, or called on prices for pretty much everything but the food, cake, my dress for the wedding, and the clothes for the wedding party. So far it's $59,049 and it looks like we should come in on budget with no problems. Your father has very nicely offered to let us use one of his private planes to get everyone from Seattle out there so they don't have to pay for a ticket. Most of my family is in Mass. so it wouldn't be too hard for them to get there.

I have been going over and over the menu for the wedding and this is what I have come up with so tell me if you want to change anything or don't like anything. First course: Caesar salad, simple but tasty. Second course: tomato soup or French onion. Third course: ground pork and beef with fresh herbs and tomatoes over penne, or Marinara Sauce over penne San Marzano tomatoes, olive oil, fresh garlic and basil for those who don't eat meat. I think for the forth course we should offer two beef, two chicken, two seafood and two vegetarian. For the beef, king cut roast prime rib or grilled filet mignon. For the seafood, grilled swordfish or stuffed lobster tails. For the chicken, chicken parmigiana or chicken marsala. And for the vegetarian, stuffed Portobello mushrooms or vegetarian lasagna. Of course the fifth is the wedding cake. So that's the menu if you think it works.

I have booked our honeymoon! The plane tickets, the hotel rooms, a few things fro us to do while we are there. Horseback riding on the beach in Ireland. Swimming with sharks in Spain. Wine tasting in Spain. Castle tours in Ireland. Awesome fun stuff. I am super, super excited :D

Yes Calliope, I have decided to have our wedding on your birthday to cheat you out of a birthday party. You totally caught me. *inset the cute eye roll I do.* That date is just one I think will work really well, but we could have it the weekend before if you want. Then you can have your birthday on our honeymoon which might be fun.

What's wrong with Somewhere Over The Rainbow for our song? That is the one I was hoping you would pick. It's my all time super duper favorite Calliope.

Mmm…locking ourselves in the house alone when you get home sounds way better than us going anywhere. I love the idea of you and I making love in our master suit, master bathroom, kitchen, living room, study, dinning room, hall way and so on…

Uncle Will and I have talked about the wedding and he wants us to meet with him three times before the wedding. He says that he asks everyone he is marrying for that, to make sure they are ready and all that jazz. Don't worry, he has no objections and there's no way he will after he talks to us, he just likes to talk to couples before he marries them. I am really excited about us talking to him, I think it can be a growing experience. I'm going to see if we can maybe do the meeting over the phone or something though since I don't think we'll be able to make the trips out to see him with work and everything.

It's not silly you want to be around when people Calliope. I want you to be around when everyone finds out too. But I want my ring damnit. Yes I'm acting like 4 year old right now. Sorry. But I can't I at least see it? *pout*

Of course I'm imagining a little Calliope running around. You're awesome, why wouldn't I want a mini you to love and raise to be as kickass as he moms? I guess a mini-me would be kind of cool too…How about this? We can have a little Arizona and a little Calliope. But we are not having more than 2. It's stupid to let the tiny humans outnumber us.

What is wrong with my dress for Mark and Lexie's wedding? I think it's really classy and you are making me feel like I look like a call girl :(

I think that, despite the idea of using Mark's picture as your 'boyfriend' coming from Mark, it's a really good idea. You will be able to share a part of your life and talk about the wedding and everything and not have to hide all the time. It hurts a little we live in a world where you have to do this, but it's not your fault. I love you Calliope and I am even sending you a couple-ish shot of you and Mark to show people.

I want to talk about George and you, and I do have a lot of questions I want to ask. But right now it's time for my bath and Jamie even lit the bathroom fire place and turned the TV on in there so I can have an hour to relax in the hot water. So I am going to think it over for another week and then ask you. Is that OK?

I loved you yesterday. I love you today. I will love you tomorrow.

Arizona

* * *

><p>Callie,<p>

I'm mad at you for not believing me when it comes to why I'm hanging around Arizona. So you get no more Mark Sloan letters of brilliance. That is your punishment. Deal with it.

Mark

P.S. I told Lexie about my son. She didn't leave me, but I am now sleeping on the couch until she "processes it."

* * *

><p>Calliope,<p>

I told Mother and Father about your lifestyle. As you can imagine they were heart broken, but I defended you and Arizona and your right to be together. They have told me to tell you they would be a lot more at ease with being at your wedding if you ended your marriage with George in the churches eyes. And no I did not just say that up to convince you. It really would help them be able to attend.

On another topic, your mother and I want to give you and Arizona something. When I got married to your mother I was given something by my father in law, and I think it's time to pass it on to you. I want to pass on to you the family manor in Greece and the one in Spain too. I know you will object but they are hardly used anymore. You and Arizona could have two beautiful vacation homes in the Mediterranean. And before you object Aria is getting the homes in Cuba and Mexico.

I am sending you all the paperwork for the annulment and the home title transfers.

Your mother sends her love, as does Aria and the rest of the family.

Your father,

Carlos A. Torres

* * *

><p>August 18, 2011<p>

Arizona,

Oh I don't know, I think I might have liked to see what else you wrote. After all I quite liked that one line that I did get.

You're right, I don't like that you aren't taking more meds, but I know how much you hate not being in control. As long as you are taking some medication and aren't suffering too much then I can deal. Granted you as a jabbering moron is probably pretty entertaining…I'm sorry, I'll quit teasing baby. I hope you feel better soon.

Hmm…you drive a hard bargain, but if promise not to ask Aria for dirt I'll do the same and not ask Jamie for any.

I'm going to take your word for it when it comes to your parents liking me. No matter what you say, or how much I try to convince myself they're going to love me, I'm still going to be really nervous until that first meeting is over. I know it's silly, but I can't help it. You love them and they're super important to you so I just really want them to like me.

Look at you go speedy, you're not going to have anything left to do to fight off cabin fever while you recuperate. I hate that I'm not there to help with all this, but I'm kind of glad too. It's pretty hard to fight about it when we're not there together dealing with it and balancing a crazy work schedule, know what I mean? Daddy offered up the jet to get people to the wedding huh? That sounds like him. It should be interesting to fly down with everyone all together like that. We should probably make sure the bar isn't stocked though… Speaking of Daddy dearest, he did something else, something you're going to get the paperwork about in a few weeks. He's giving me the houses in Spain and Greece as our wedding present. It's way too much I know, and I told him as much, but it's just how he is. So once I get the transfer papers I'll sign them and send them to you so you can get your name on everything too before you send them to my dad.

*drool* Sorry, that's really all the feedback you're going to get on the menu. I miss cooking, and food, and wine, and food. It's not that we don't have plenty to eat, we do I promise, it's just that it's the same damn thing everyday right now. There was some mix up with our supplies last week so we've been living off the remnants of last weeks, some canned beans and rice, along with a few things we managed to scrounge up at the market. Problem is that there's a drought here so things are starting to get stretched pretty thin. Don't panic though, things should be fixed up in a couple days.

Yay! I'm more excited than you can possibly know to finally get to go on a trip with you, and our honeymoon no less. (I may or may not be doing a very un-badass like happy dance in my chair right now)

I knew that's why you wanted the wedding on my Birthday! See, you're just full of evil master plans! ;) In all seriousness though, whatever day works I'm happy with.

My family isn't exactly all about the rainbows though if you know what I mean. My grandparents only just found out about us by the way, my dad told the rest of the family we were dating but only just told them. And I get it, I do because telling him was so hard for me to face, I just really hope they come around in time for the wedding. The annulment should help with that, hopefully it's enough.

And on, and on…Our house won't know what hit it. God baby I miss you so much. I miss how soft your skin is, especially right behind your ear. I miss your delicious lips and the way you always smell like coconut. I miss the way you play with my fingers when we're cuddling in bed. I just plain miss you.

A growing experience huh? Well talking to your Uncle can't be any worse than hospital ordered therapy right? Plus it'll be one less family member that I'm meeting for the first time at the wedding. Let me know what you arrange for when and how we're going to talk to him.

You're a very cute 4 year old though, but not cute enough for me to let you tell Mark about the engagement. I tell you what, if you go into my jewelry box there's a ring in there that my mother gave me. Her mother gave it her and so on going back I don't even know how long. It's a little too small for my finger so I've never been able to wear it, and I almost decided to use it as your engagement ring but changed my mind. Wear that. Then you're wearing a ring from me even if it's not quite your engagement ring.

Oh Ari, I laughed out loud reading the bit about being outnumbered. I can do two kids, two is a good number. I take it we're each popping one out? Or I am I bearing the brunt of this since it's my brilliant idea?

Wrong? Nothing's wrong with the dress for Mark and Lexie's wedding. You look absolutely fucking amazing. But I'm not there to enjoy it, or stop other people from enjoying it too much, that's all. You're cute when you pout, and beside, you're my call girl ;)

Ya, life's a bitch sometimes. Ok, if you're sure then I'll change my story when we change locations and use Mark's picture so I can gush about my awesome fiancée. We should be changing locations soon by the way. Oh, and they got our heat fixed which is awesome. Except now Rose and I are sleeping in separate beds again which makes me miss you even more because for a little while there I had someone to cuddle with. Thanks for the picture and for being so understanding. I love you so much.

Go, enjoy your bath, relax, and pretend I'm there with you. You can ask me whatever you want whenever you want.

Je t'aime ma lumière.

Calliope

* * *

><p>Daddy,<p>

I'm so proud of you for telling your parents, it means so much to me and Arizona both. I still don't like it, but if it means they'll come to the wedding I'll get the annulment. Tell them I love them and that the fact that they're trying means a lot to me.

Daddy…you really don't have to give us those houses. I have my own money, and my trust fund back now too, I can afford to pay my own way. But I'm not going to object as much as you're expecting because I would really love to be able to take Arizona to Greece and Spain for months on end. So thank you so much. We will definitely put them to good use.

I'll get to the paperwork soon. It'll take a while to get back to you though. I'm going to send the house transfers to Arizona first so she can add her name to them. We've already taken care of wills and getting all our finances in joint accounts. Oh! And we bought a house! Crazy I know because I'm not even there, but Arizona sent me loads of pictures and we've been emailing as much as we can. She just got it all painted and moved our stuff in. I can't wait to get back and see it in person.

Say hi to mom and Aria for me.

Love

Callie


	13. Chapter 13

**August 22, 2011**

**Calliope, **

**I am not in a great deal of pain and it gets a little better everyday. Jamie is a good caretaker, and a great cook too. She's back to work this week so Teddy and Mark are here off and I'm under strict orders to page one of them if I need anything.**

**I need to tell you something and I need you to promise not to freak out. It's nothing huge, I didn't cheat on you and I don't want to break up or anything. I was home taking a bath and I was alone, I am able to hop around and I can be on crunches now, and I got a leg cramp so I couldn't get out. Jamie and Teddy were both in the OR on major cases so I had to page Mark. He got me out of the tub and helped me dry off and get dressed and rubbed the cramp out. So yeah he saw me naked and he had to touch me to help me up and stuff. Please don't freak out. I'm just telling you because he's Mark so I know he'll brag about it to you sooner or later and I didn't want you to think I was keeping things from you.**

**Daddy and Mom both really want to meet you honey. I sent them some photos of us so they could get to know you a little bit through the things you and I do together. I don't even think I have seen all of so I just sent the file marked Callie and Arizona 3**

**The wedding is totally finished, except for your dress and what the wedding party is going to wear. I have sent my dress design off to be made and in 3 months or so I will have my first fitting. I really hope you like this dress, I drew it myself and I really think it's totally perfect for me. **

**Oh speaking of the wedding…What is the wedding party is going to wear? I was thinking tan pants and white shirts for the men, blue for the maid of honor, and purple for the brides maids. Maybe have the dresses fall to about their knees? I want them to be able to wear the dresses after. I hate ugly brides maid dresses. What do you think?**

**Wait. We have not one but two vacation houses in awesome and beautiful places on a beautiful body of warm water? Awesome! I know we should turn them down, but I mean if he doesn't want them…And besides 2 times a year we can take a week or 10 days off and go to Spain and on the second vacation of the year Greece. We will see two beautiful countries when it's snowing and raining at home. Total win/win. Yup I love my logic :) I can't wait to get those papers and sign them, thanks for thinking of details like that.**

**I'm sorry Calliope. I never even thought about your feelings when I sent the menu. I can't believe I didn't think before I typed. I have talked to the people for the food and the cake. Everything is set on that front. I really hope people like what I picked and we can stop talking about it now and deal with it when you get home. But are you really alright Calliope? I'm a little worried now. I hope you are eating enough, I don't want you to lose those sexy, sexy, sexy curves on me. They are my favorite thing about you, well ok your breasts too but that's something you knew. **

**Wait, wait, wait. You don't want to use my favorite song in the history of music because it has the word rainbow in it? I so didn't pick that song because of that nor did I even think about it after I picked it. Not everything is I do is because I am a lesbian Callie. Wait, what? What annulment?**

**I took the ring you told me about out and I put it on, it was a perfect fit. I am wearing it on my left hand and when I am asked I say because it's the only finger it fits on. So far everyone has accepted that as an answer, though Bailey did give me an odd look. I love the ring so much, I don't know if the one you picked out can top it ;)**

**I think one kid should be mine and one should be yours. Not that it will matter because we'll love them both no matter what, but it will be more equal that way I think. I'll carry one and you can carry one, I think you should carry mine and I should carry yours. So we can both really be a art of it you know? Oh and I totally think you should go first cine this was you bright idea ;)**

**You better not cuddle too much with Rose. *narrow eyes of death* I don't want to get a letter from you saying that you and her are running off to your house in Spain and leaving me all alone in our new house. The house is awesome and I love it and I wish you were here to break it in with me. Though Mark did offer to help me break it in when he was getting me out of the bath. ;)**

**Ok so the George thing. *deep breath***

**I've talked to Mark, Cristina, Lexie and Bailey about him and you and what happened. I love you Calliope and I never want to put you down, but I have to ask. What the hell were you thinking marrying George O'Malley? He was a horrible boyfriend and a worse husband. He more or less treated you like poop for most of your relationship. He couldn't even tell you he loved you. Then you run off and marry him? Marry a man who turned around and slept with Izzie Stevens. **

**Ok, so rant over, and now I have some questions. Why did you even start dating him? Why didn't you dump him when he couldn't commit? Why would you ever think he would have been a good father or think about having kids with him? Why did you forgive and then unforgive him? Why didn't you kill Izzie and use your money to hide the body? I'm sorry if I sound mean or something but he hurt my girl and I really don't like it.**

**I love you my sweet Calliope. **

**Arizona**

**P.S. Here are a few photos of me drugged up Jamie took. I figured you would like a good laugh. **

* * *

><p><strong>August 25th, 2011<strong>

**Arizona,**

**I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better and are on the mend. I know you must be going stir crazy not being able to cut for so long. How badly do you wish you could get in a surgery right now? I'm glad to hear Jamie, and now and Mark and Teddy, are helping out. Next best thing to having me there to wait on you hand and foot. Though I'm sure there are some pain remedies that don't involve drugs I'd have tried by now ;)**

**Oh no. No, no, no, no. Nope you did not just tell me that. I mean I'm glad he helped you and you didn't drown or fall and crack your head open or something, but just…no. I pride myself on you being someone Mark hasn't seen naked, and now he has, and he's probably having dirty, dirty fantasies about you because Lexie isn't putting out and I'm not there to slap him upside the head. This is not me freaking out, it's not, it's just…Ug! I should be there to help you out of the bath and rub out your cramp not Mark damn it! Ok, shutting up now. I'm going to read the rest of your letter and force all thoughts of Mark seeing you naked or touching you or just being around you in general out of my head. UG! *deep breath***

**Oh god. Arizona Robbins please God tell me you didn't send that folder? Oh baby…I…Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I really, really need you to tell me you didn't send the whole file. That was the file with all our photos. *All* of them. Including the R-rated ones that no one else but us is ever supposed to see. Ya, _those_ photos. So pretty please tell me you didn't send it. And if you did please tell me I still have a fiancée and that her parents don't hate me? (I'm not liking this letter so far just so you know)**

**I'm sure I'll love you in anything, you could make a burlap sack look sexy. And have I told you how amazing you are for taking care of everything for the wedding? Because you are, super, super amazing.**

**I like that for what the wedding party should wear, and I think they'll like it too. At least I know Aria will. Should we tease Mark and tell him he has to wear a dress to be in the bridal party? You know you want to…**

**Vacationing with you twice a year, totally a win/win. The papers got here faster than I expected so they're all signed and in the mail headed for you. Just think, we're going to go from owning no homes to owning three in three countries all in the space of a couple months. Crazy isn't it?**

**Don't be sorry, talking to you about the wedding, any part of the wedding, is the highlight of my day. I love hearing about all the details and how excited you are. It's my escape. I read your letters and for a little bit it's almost like I'm there with you, I don't feel so far away. I'm fine baby, I swear. Supplies came in a couple days after I sent my last letter and we're fully stocked. I even sent pictures to prove it. As for the sexy curves…I'm not going to lie, they're a little less curvy, but it's nothing a few days of being pampered in bed by my super sexy fiancée won't fix ;) Do I ever know you like my breasts…They miss you by the way. A lot.**

**I didn't say you picked the song because you're a lesbian, I just…there's no way to talk myself out of this hole is there? How about this, how about we use A Kiss to Build a Dream on By Louis Armstrong. It's the first song we slow danced to. Remember?**

**Annullement…Um...did I not tell you about that? Well George and I divorced, but in the churches eyes we're still married unless we get an annulment. My dad already asked me to get one, but I said no because it just didn't feel right. Anyway, he said my grandparents won't even consider coming to the wedding if I don't get one so…I'm getting one. It's no big deal really, it just makes me think about George and the divorce and that general unpleasantness that was going on then.**

**I'm really glad you like the ring and that it fits. At this rate you aren't going to have any fingers left for me to put the real deal on when I get back ;)**

**Really? You wanna have my baby? Like actually give birth and everything? Wow, I totally expected you to say hell no and make me do all the work. I'm so excited to see you pregnant and carrying our baby. Our baby…god I can't wait.**

**Easy tiger. You will never, ever, so long as I'm alive, get a letter like saying I'm running off with someone else or anything even close to that. I don't care who crawls in my bed, not even Cindy Crawford could tempt me away from you. Ya well Mark can go shove it. *deep breath* I mean, yes our house is awesome and I can't wait to be in it with you.**

**What was I thinking marrying George? Honestly, I have no idea. I thought I was in love and George was grieving for his father. I wanted to be wanted, I wanted someone to need me you know? I don't know, I look back and wonder what the hell I was thinking too, but at the time…I don't know, emotions are crazy things. It made some sense then. I mean deep down I knew it wasn't right, that it didn't fit and that we weren't ready, but I've never been all that good at listening to that voice. He was a really sweet guy when we started dating, and things weren't always crap. We did break up for a while, partly because he couldn't commit. As for the trying to get pregnant…that was me being a complete idiot. I thought it would fix us. I thought we would put aside our problems if there was a baby to focus on. It was stupid and selfish and I'm very grateful that I didn't get pregnant. As for forgiving him…Well you've met my father so not wanting to face him about the divorce was part of it. But more than that I didn't want to face it. I was chief resident and I was sucking at it big time, just ask Bailey, and I just didn't want to deal with my husband cheating on me. As for Izzie…I had a lot of anger for a long time. I mean you were in the hospital chapel with me when she was sick and I was beating myself up over wishing her dead. In the end though I decided she wasn't worth the trouble and I just needed to pick up and move on. You're not being harsh and you don't have to apologize, I just hope I managed to answer your questions well enough. I think it's sweet that you're so protective and it makes me feel very special and loved. Not to mention that jealous Arizona is pretty hot in my opinion.**

**Love you forever.**

**Calliope**

**P.S. Oh my gosh those are hilarious! Baby you're just too cute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona,<strong>

**Hey baby, I'm so, so, SO sorry I forget to tell you this before. We're moving tomorrow, heading out to tour a bunch of small villages. So I'm not going to be able to write for a bit, probably for about three weeks. It's like 3am and I literally just woke up, sat bolt upright, and realized I hadn't told you. Sixth sense or what? It must be my survival instinct kicking in because I know if I just disappeared like that without telling you would flip out on me. *shudder* I'm pretty sure they wouldn't find the body. I'm going to be thinking about you everyday and I promise I'll take a bunch of pictures and write you an massive novel length letter when I get back to civilization. Oh, and this may make you a tiny bit happy, I'll get to wear your ring now. Since I'm going to be somewhere new I can feed them the story about Mark and have that little bit of you with me all the time. I'm super excited to get to wear it :D**

**Love you an infinite amount. Already missing you.**

**Calliope**


	14. Chapter 14

September 19th, 2011

Dear Calliope,

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birth my sweet Calliope, happy birthday to you! Happy 35th birthday! I so wish I was there to give you a big hug and wish you happy birthday properly. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

So I have been wondering for at least 3 months what I am going to get you for your birthday and how to get it to you when you are 10,000 miles away from me. I have never been more thankful my dad has the connections that he does. He talked to his friend who works in the Congo and he is going to make sure my package gets to you and bypasses customs and all that. Yay!

So I am sure that looking through what I have given you that you might be a little confused about some of the things in your birthday gift box. And because I am an awesome, giving and wonderful girlfriend I will explain them all now for you.

The honeysuckle body wash, as I am sure you remember, is the kind we use at home. It was the brand I left in your bathroom the first time I brought an over night bag. It's the kind I still use. I wanted you to be able to take a shower and feel like I was there with you. Plus I don't know how much soap and stuff you guys get and I don't want you to be stinky.

Next to the body wash you will find a large book of about 300 photos. I have been taking photos every day since you left, at work, after work, the apartment, the house, everything. I wanted you to see our friends and in a way be there with us. I also sent you about 50 one-time use cameras and I have a photo book you can fill out when you get home!

The mini MP3 player is my take on an old school mixed tape. I know you don't have a tape player with you and I couldn't get your iPod because you have it. So I bought a cheap one and loaded it with some of the songs that remind me of you. Here are the songs I picked.

1 - Little Pieces - Gomez

2 - Good Morning Beautiful - Steve Holy

3 - Beauty and the Beast - Beauty and the Beast

4 - Eternity - Big and Rich

5 - Thank You for Loving Me - Bon Jovi

6 - Little Moments - Brad Paisley

7 - Gettin' You Home - Chris Young

8 - She Likes it in the Morning - Clay Walker

9 - Fallin' for You - Colbie Caillat

10 - My Last Name - Dierks Bentley

11 - A Whole New World – Aladdin

12 - Love Me Tender – Elvis

13 - Learning How to Bend - Gary Allan

14 - Anything for You - Jake Owen

15 - Somewhere Over The Rainbow - Judy Garland

16 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Lady Antebellum

17 - Far Away – Nickelback

18 - Bless The Broken Road - Rascal Flats

19 - Come Home Soon – SheDaisy

20 - All I Wanna Do – Sugarland

21 - I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift

22 - It's Your Love - Tim McGraw

23 - This Ain't No Thinkin' Thing - Trace Adkins

24 - Put Your Hand In Mine - Tracy Bird

25 - A Different Kind of Fine - Zac Brown Band

Under the MP3 player is a small stuffed puppy dog. Surprise! I got us a dog! His name is Rock and he was police dog, a German Shepard, that was shot in the hip so he can't run as fast as he used to so they released him. He is perfectly trained and smart and handsome and the first boy to sleep in my bed and cuddle with me. The back yard is fully fenced in and I had a doggy dog put in so he can go out and play and timed water and food bowls so he doesn't starve when I'm at work. AND there is a doggy daycare four doors down that will take him twice a week so he can play with other puppies! He's super awesome and adorable. Please don't be mad…

I also included a small bottle of tequila, some of the cigars you like from your father, a book on Ireland, a few DVD's for your computer and a sample of our wedding invitation.

Speaking of our wedding it is one year from today! Can you believe in one year we will be wife and wife?

I hope you get to your new camp soon. I want to write you 50 pages but until you can respond I will settle for this.

I love you Calliope Torres.

Arizona

P.S. There is a smaller second photo book. I had a few nude shots done by a pro. Love you and enjoy.

* * *

><p>September 22nd, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

I wish you were here too baby because damn would we celebrate! 90% because I miss you like crazy and 10% because you sent me an unbelievable present. Like wow, this is amazing! And you know something crazy? I totally forgot about my birthday, just completely lost track of time.

That's awesome that your dad has the connections he does, I was wondering how this got here in such good shape. Say a huge thank you to your dad and his friend for me. This was an absolute ray of sunshine and damn did I need it.

I took one look at what was in the box and grinned. I mean pink tissue paper? How could I not know it was from you? You are very awesome and I love you to pieces right now.

Remember about your body wash? How could I forget? I seem to remember a very enthusiastic on-call room romp a couple of days alter yo left it at my place when you realized that I'd used it before coming to work. We have soap, but mostly it's that gross hospital disinfectant stuff. Yuck! I can't wait to shower with you tomorrow ;)

Those photos are incredible! Thank you so much baby, I really am getting homesick. It's so nice to see everyone and see the hospital. Who would have thought I could miss the place this much? Tuck has gotten so big, oh my goodness. Those ones of him, Bailey and Ben are really cute, they look really happy together. Did you really get the kids on your floor to make that big "we miss you Dr. Torres" banner? That is so cool. I'm going to look at these all the time. I love it. Oh, and those *other* photos? Wow. I don't really have words. I mean I know you're hot, do I ever know that, but those pictures…wow. You're absolutely stunning in every way. I think I could come just from looking at them, no extra stimulation needed you're that sexy. I especially like that one of you on the rug in front of the fireplace, hot damn! That's going to need to be repeated in person when I get back. They are safely buried away in my bag I promise.

A mix tape? You are such a dork. But you're my utterly amazing dork and I love you. Don't take this the wrong way but I totally cried listening the songs you picked. They're all just so…you, or us, and they reminded me of what we have and what I'm missing out by being here. I'm probably going to wear the MP3 out listening the playlist on repeat. Especially the first track, thinking of our first date always makes me stupidly happy. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice the two Disney tracks you slipped in. But since they remind me of the lazy Sunday mornings we used to spend watching Disney movies I'll let them slide ;)

Surprise? I thought you hated surprises? First, the stuffy was an awesome thing to include. I'm so happy to have something to cuddle with now! Second, we have a dog? Ok…That's unexpected, but he is really, really cute. I can tell from the doggy door and everything that you've thought it all through. I can practically see you grinning, and I'm glad you have some company. Just tell him not to get too comfortable in that bed, when I get back he's getting the boot.

Tequila and cigars? You are a goddess. No seriously, I kneel at your feet and worship your awesomeness. The book looks cool, I can't wait to read it. Disney movies. Yep, you're a dork. But you're adorable and you're my dork :) Wow…it's pretty surreal seeing our names in black and white like that on the invitation sample. Surreal but amazing.

A year away huh? Wow, I can't believe it. I mean I know it's real but…it almost seems too good to be true you know? I just have to take one look at your ring to know that it's not though. My life really is this good.

I'm hoping you still want to write me those 50 pages after I tell you about how the trip went…Traveling to the villages went great, we helped build a clinic and fixed the roof on another one, and we did a lot of vaccinations and little surgeries and fixes. It was amazing and so sad to see how grateful they were for things like aspirin or a sling. So much suffering…but we helped. It doesn't seem like much but we did help and that has to count for something. We're all settled at our new hospital, up north in Gwane. It's about the same size overall as where we were before, but they have two fewer OR's and I can already tell we're going to be run off out feet. The plus side is I get to wear your ring around all the time and talk about my amazing Ped's surgeon fiancée :D My amazing, super sexy, hot, kind, loving, adorable fiancée who I can't wait to get back home to.

Ok, now for the part that you're not going to like. Rose kissed me. There I said it. In my defense I had no idea she was gay, I mean I suspected but she never said anything. And hey, I'm a newborn, I don't have working gaydar right? She knows we're engaged, I swear. I talk about you all the time, I wear your ring...I never gave her any indication I was available or interested I promise. At least I don't think I did…Anyway we had to stay in tents when we were touring the small villages, and last night was our last one before we got here to the city. Tom and Greg were sharing one tent, and Rose and I were in the other, and last night…well you know what I'm like when I get really tired right? How I sleep like the dead and it takes a lot to wake me up? Well I was halfway into that deep of a sleep when Rose came to bed and…god just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. I thought she was you. She spooned up behind me and started to kiss my neck and squeeze my breast and I…I thought it was you, that I was just having a really good dream. I…I turned my head and she kissed me and I…I kissed her back. As soon as I realized what was happening I freaked out on her and told her to knock it off. Nothing else happened, I swear. I need you to believe that. I know you're probably hurting and I'm so sorry for that. I'm only telling you this because I don't want there to be secrets between us. I feel so guilty about it and I am so, SO sorry.

I love you and you own my heart. If you trust nothing else always trust that.

Calliope


	15. Chapter 15

September 26th, 2011

Dear Calliope,

For both of our sakes, and because I have a lot I want to say to you first, I am going to write my response to what happened between you and Rose last. But rest assured I have a lot to say on the subject. And no it isn't good.

I'm really happy that you liked your birthday presents. I worked really hard to get them to you and to pick out things I knew you both needed and would want. Really it was nice to pick out the songs and shop for the gifts. I felt closer to you as I read your last letter and how well I still know you.

I really thought the dog thing out before I bought him, I didn't want him to suffer because I didn't think it through. We're a week into it and things are going very smoothly. Rock is a good dog and it's nice to have someone to come home too. He loves doggy daycare and even has a little female lab he cuddles up and takes naps with during the day. They're way too cute together.

About a day after I sent the photos to my parents and before I got your letter I got a call from my mother. She and I then proceeded to have a 3 hour chat about you, me, the photos and lesbian sex. Up until now I managed to dodge all the questions her and my father had about those aspects of my relationships with women, but she told me if I was stupid enough to send those photos I could explain what was happening in them. Please next time put them in their own hidden file that is password protected. Yes it was my fault for sending them, but I was drugged up at the time.

Calliope I would like to preface this next part by saying that I am a jealous person. It's not my best characteristic, but it is part of who I am. The fact that another person, another woman, grabbed your breast and kissed you makes me throw up in my mouth a little. You cannot be alone with Rose anymore. Nope. Because a flight to where you are is really expensive and I'm going to need all the time off I have banked for our wedding and honeymoon so I can't take a leave to come and kill her. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm ok with it, because I'm not. I'm a little mad at you for kissing her, I know you were super tired and have been kind of lonely, but it makes me a sick to think about it. To picture you and her and her slutty, sluty nurse hands all touching you and…and…ug! It makes me want to get a really, really big brick. I really am pissed about this Callie, but more than that I'm sad. *deep breath* I will try to cool down and write the letter I planned on with a ton of info next week.

Arizona

* * *

><p>September 29th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

You're last letter was a lot longer than I expected. I was expecting a few lines of angry ranting and that's it, but you're way awesomer than that. Thanks for trying even though I know all you wanted to do was rant about Rose.

You know be better than anyone, I'm not surprised you got me such awesome presents. I sprayed a bit of the perfume you snuck in my bag when I left on the stuffed dog and I cuddle with it every night. I've slept like a baby all week compared to how I was sleeping before. Speaking of dogs, I'm glad to hear Rock is doing to well. I still can't quite believe we have a dog and a yard for him to play in, but it's pretty awesome. Rock is fixed right? Cause I'm all for him getting some lovin' but I don't think we want some upset lab owner showing up with a box of puppies they weren't planning on.

I am so, so, so sorry about those photos. Sorry and completely mortified. I mean your parents saw…and your mom asked questions? *shudder* I think I'm pretty glad I wasn't there for that, I'd probably still be sleeping on the couch. I swear I was going to move them to a safe file, but then things got so crazy with me packing to leave that I guess I just forgot. You put them somewhere safe now right? Because one disaster with them is enough for me. Um…they'll have forgotten all about this by the time I meet them right?…

I know you're jealous, and I don't mind. It's not like you're crazy about it and you're kind of hot when you get jealous and possessive. Don't worry, I'm staying far away from Rose. Well as far away as our quarters allow. There are actually four bedrooms in this apartment so that's nice. My room is really tiny, but it's nice to have some space to myself and the door has a lock too. It's ok, you get to be pissed. I mean if someone felt you up I'd be seeing red too. You're mine damn it! I'm really looking forward to your next letter and I hope we can move past this. I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I just couldn't not tell you. I don't want secrets between us.

Je t'aime toujours.

Calliope


	16. Chapter 16

October 3rd, 2011

Dear Calliope,

I have been thinking a lot about our last few letters and about what happened between you and Rose. I think I have calmed down enough to look at it though clearer eyes. I don't blame you honey, I don't know if I really even blame her. You all are in unusual conditions and I bet at times it is very lonely and scary. I'm not excusing her actions but I just want to move past them. I love you too much to keep obsessing about them. I love you, you love me, and you're coming home to marry me. That's all I need to know.

Moving on…there is something I need to talk to you about. It kinda creeps me out a little. Jamie is dating Alex. As in Alex Karev. And how do I know this might you ask? I know it because as I was going from our bedroom to the kitchen I saw him, clad only in his boxers, in our kitchen making breakfast. And why was he making breakfast in our kitchen and not Jamie's might you ask? Because she was using the sink to hand wash blood out of her favorite pair of scrubs.

My sister, one of my best friends, is dating Alex! This is not awesome Calliope, this is everything awesome is not. He is going to hurt her and then I am going to have to kick his ass and I don't want to have to do that with a leg tied behind my back. Why couldn't Jamie be a lesbian? I know 5 women that would be perfect for her.

I've started back to work now that I'm in an air cast. Thankfully. I can cut again and that takes a lot of the stress in my life away. Fixing the sweet little children helps me forget my little sister is getting it from Alex damn Karev. I'm doing my PT and exercises, I know you are worried about that.

I hate to say it Callie, but other than Jamie and Alex dating, my life is boring right now.

I love you.

Arizona

P.S. I think I'm going to your parents for Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>October 6th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

Rose who? Ok, maybe not quite, but my point is that I want to move past it too. So let's do that…

Um…I'm not…uh…really sure what to say. Jamie and Alex huh? I get the gross factor of having him in his boxers in our kitchen, which by the way he's not allowed to do ever again. Ew. Not the mental image I want of my new kitchen. If Alex hurts her I'll fly back and help you kick his ass ok? But I think Alex might actually be trying to be a decent guy. I mean he tried with Izzie, and with Lexie for the most part until the whole shooting and truning into a dickhead happened. He's not the ideal guy, I'll give you that, but Jamie could do a lot worse. She's your baby sister, no one is ever going to seem good enough for her, just like no one ever seems good enough for me to my father. Just give it time, wait and see what happens. There's no way Jamie hasn't heard about at least some of his past by now.

Stop thinking about Jamie 'getting it' from anyone and you'll start feeling a whole lot better :P Heck I've walked in on Aria but as far as I'm concerned she's still never had sex. Nope, never happened.

I'm so happy to hear you're recovery is going so well. I take it the nerve damage healed ok then? I was really worried about that. Yay for cutting! I bet you were like a kid in a candy store when you finally got a scalpel back in your hand. Did you even let the poor residents do anything? How's PT going? I know it can be pretty crappy sometimes but it'll help so much in the long run.

Well my life is much less boring so you can live vicariously through me ;) We had a huge case come in a couple days ago, well more like cases really. A school not far from here caught on fire and we were swamped with patients. It was pretty rough. We lost a lot, too many. But we managed to save a lot too so I'm trying to focus on that. There were some pretty crazy crush injuries I had to work on, some minor breaks, and a pregnant 14 year old who had a broken hip. That was an intense case, but right now it looks like the baby will make it. I actually only just got back from the hospital after being there for three days straight so I hope this letter makes sense.

I'm going to go take a shower with your body wash and then cuddle with Rock Jr. (yes I named the stuffed dog you gave me).

Je t'aime.

Calliope

P.S. You're What! When did this happen? How did this happen? You and my family. Alone. Without me there…No, no, no, this is so not good. Seriously are you trying to kill me?


	17. Chapter 17

October 10th, 2011

Dear Calliope,

Jamie and Alex are sickeningly cute together. He walks her home everyday their shifts match, though most nights he says over so it's not like he's not getting anything out of the deal. He is charming and sweet to her at work. He is, and I hate to say this even though I am glad for it, but he's prefect for her. They are always together, she's in the house more than her apartment because we're sisters and I'm lonely without you. He's in our home, a lot. But he's starting to grow on me. I even put my pink sparkly brick away, for now. I can accept the fact my sister has had sex.

Yes PT is going really well. They think I might be able to get the air cast off in the next week or two. I'm excited to be free from it. I totally get now why the tiny humans hate them so much. They are a total pain in the ass. Even with the air cast I'm back to 80 hours a week at work, cutting like never before, paperwork and all the rest. It's nice to have that back in my life after going years without being in an OR. OK so it was like a month but it totally felt like years.

Oh no Calliope! Don't tell me when schools catch fire! Do you not know me at all? Now I am going to have nightmares of the tiny humans and tiny coffins and you aren't here to calm me down. Great. Thanks honey, really freaking helpful one you are. You know how bad I feel reading a tiny human died in the paper and you write me about losing a lot? Come on Callie think!

A pregnant 14 year old? I might be sick.

It's so cute you named the stuffed dog Rock Jr. The real Rock is cuddled next to me, his head on your pillow.

Ya so this isn't going in the main letter and no the PS because it's kind of a big deal after how you reacted. Yes I'm spending thanksgiving with your family. About a week ago your father called me and said he wanted to talk, just to get to know me better since I'm asking you to marry me and everything. So after about a half hour I mentioned I didn't have plans for Thanksgiving because Mom and Dad are going to Ireland. Well he couldn't believe it so he offered me a place at your family table. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He wants me to meet everyone before the wedding and he said he would personally deal with anyone's problems with me. In his words, "You will be my daughter soon enough, and Torres take care of their own." I thought you would be proud of me for taking this step. Guess not.

Love you.

Arizona

* * *

><p>October 13th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

See, I told you to give it a chance. Alex really is a decent guy at heart, he just doesn't always show it well. I mean he kept quiet about the thing we had and not a lot of guys would have done that. It sounds like Jamie and him are really happy which is good, they deserve it. Plus if they're happy that will hopefully help keep you happy since I'm not there to take care of that myself. Speaking of me not being there…I hate hearing that you're lonely :( I'm really lonely too if that's any consolation. I have no 'shadow' at this hospital so mostly I just do rounds on my own, perform some surgeries and then go home. Except it's not home because you're not there.

No more air cast in a week or two? That's so great baby! I bet you're excited. It's kinda too bad it wasn't a real cast because I bet the tiny humans would have loved signing it. Which would be super cute by the way. Wait, you're back to 80 hour weeks already? Are you sure you're up for that so soon? I know, I know, a month is a long time without cutting and you're throwing yourself into your work because I'm gone, but I don't want you to push yourself too hard and slow down your recovery. I just worry about you. But I'm really happy to hear you're back in surgery and saving the tiny humans.

Oh shit! I'm so sorry baby, I didn't even think of how hearing about the fire would affect you. I was just so tired and drained from those couple days, and the stuff I saw…I just really needed you to hold me and you aren't here and I don't have anyone else to talk to…I'm sorry. I do know you, if I'd been thinking clearly I never would have said anything I promise. Everything has just been so crazy and emailing you is the only time I get to open up at all. I'll think twice about what I tell you next. time, I just wasn't thinking, I'm sorry.

Yes a pregnant 14 year old. It's not an easy case that's for sure. So far so good though. Her recovery is going well, and her and her baby are both stable.

See that's why I love you. If anyone else knew I, a 35 year old accomplished surgeon, had named a stuffed animal and needed it to get to sleep at night they'd laugh and think I'd lost it, but you think it's cute. Rock's on my pillow huh? Why do I feel like I'm being replaced?…*pout*

Not proud of you? Oh no, it's not that baby, I'm really impressed you'd be willing to do go meet my family without me and it's great my dad invited you. It's just my family is crazy and loud and Catholic and…crazy. I mean I love them to death, but get them all together like that and all hell can break lose at the drop of a hat. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't want you to go, I just hate the idea of you going without me. I want to be there to look out for you and fend off my handsy Uncle Albert or my really nosy cousin Jane. I just freaked ok? People I'm dating meeting my family has never gone well and that's when I've been there to calm things down and stop the inquisition. But did my dad really say that? That you'll be his daughter soon and all that? Because that's just amazing.

Love your future wife

Calliope

P.S. Are you sure you're ok? Because you seem a little…bitchy. Is it that time of the month or something?


	18. Chapter 18

October 17th, 2011

Dear Calliope,

I know that Alex is good for Jamie. Really, I do. But he doesn't have a great track record with women. I am just really worried that she is going to end up getting hurt. And I really don't want to lose my best resident.

I know going back to working 80 hours a week this fast is a little stupid but I couldn't help it. I am a type A person Callie and if you can't accept that well then…learn to accept it.

I don't want to hear how freaking sorry you are Callie. Telling me about a lot of tiny humans dying is stupid. Really you know me well enough to know what is going to make me sob. I can't believe sometimes how little you think.

Maybe you should give her an abortion. A 14 year old should not be carrying a baby. You wouldn't even have to tell her. Pass it off and a miscarriage.

Talk to you soon. Love you.

Arizona.

P.S. Go fuck yourself.

* * *

><p>October 20th, 2011<p>

Arizona,

I'm not even going to dignify most of what you said with a response. What the hell is wrong with you? And if you say nothing I swear to god I'll fly home and knock some sense into you so fast your head will spin. Type A person? I don't know about that, but I know you're acting like a grade A bitch. I didn't think you were the sort of person who held a grudge, but I'm really starting to wonder. Why can't you just be happy for your sister and Alex? And did you call me stupid? Really? I said I was sorry, that should be good enough for you. But then it never is, is it? I'm going through some stuff, and I get that you aren't here and don't understand, but I guess I just expected some understanding. Maybe that was too much to expect.

Ok, this I am going to respond to. Abort her baby without her consent? What the fuck is wrong with you? Yes she's 14 and there's all sorts of concerns and possible complications around that, but aborting her baby without her knowledge, putting her through the pain and psychological suffering of a miscarriage, killing it for no reason? That's unacceptable. It's just wrong on so many levels. I thought I knew you, knew the kind of person you are; now I'm not so sure.

I guess I'll talk to you later.

Callie


	19. Chapter 19

October 24th, 2011

Calliope,

My father is drinking again. My mother is thinking of divorcing them. My cousin died in Afghanistan. I lost 5 kids in 5 hours because of stupid mistakes. Jamie might be pregnant. My budget got a 25% cut. Oh and the love of my life is 10,000 miles away.

So yeah I have a few reasons to be bitchy.

I still love you.

Arizona

P.S. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>October 27th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

Jesus Christ Arizona, why didn't you tell me any of that was going on? I'm not a mind reader, I do my best when I'm with you but I'm not there. I can't see your face, catch you sneaking off for a smoke, read your eyes, know that you're taking extra shifts…You need to open up to me baby. We've always had trouble communicating, I know that, but I really thought we were doing better. I mean after the shooting and everything I really thought we'd fixed some stuff and gotten closer. If your uncle Will could see us now huh? Think he'd still agree to marry us?

Ok, now the hard part…I'm just going to tackle one thing at a time because really I don't know how else to do it without getting overwhelmed.

What do you mean your dad is drinking again? I didn't know he was an alcoholic. I mean from the way you say it I'm assuming he is an alcoholic? Is there a reason he started drinking? Is your mom considering divorce because of the drinking? Whatever's making her think about it must be incredibly serious because I know from experience that divorce isn't something you think about lightly. Divorce is…big. And scary. It was that way for me when I was with George and we didn't even make it to our first anniversary. Your parents have been married for decades so I can only imagine what your mom must be going through to even be considering divorce. Maybe you could offer for her to come visit and stay with you for a while? Give her a chance to get a break and find some perspective.

I'm so sorry to hear about your cousin and the kids you lost. I know you're blaming yourself, but none of it is your fault. I know you, and I know that no matter what you would never put a patient in jeopardy. Some days are just…bad days. As for your cousin…I don't really think there is anything I can say. I wish I were there to buy you doughnuts. Weird as it is they actually do help, at least they did with George. Although that may have had more to do with you being the one who was bringing them to me than anything else. I wish I knew how to take away your pain baby.

Jamie might be pregnant? Um…that's kind of an all or none thing, you either are or you aren't. You're both doctors, how can you not know? I'm assuming if she is that it's Alex's? Has she told him? Does she know what she wants to do? I don't know for sure but I think Alex wants kids. He's not all 'let's make a baby' like Derek, but I think he does want that, a kids and a family.

Budget cuts? Didn't you just go through a bunch of crap with your department and hiring new people? And you got the hospital 25 million dollars, how are they cutting your budget? Have you gone to the chief? Because you're an amazing doctor and kinda hard to say no to. Plus it's the tiny humans, who says no to them?

So basically you're stressed about doing the same awesome stuff you do but with less money, while you deal with a crazy personal life…awesome. Speaking of budgets, are any other cuts happening? I'd kind of like to know in advance if I don't have a job to come home to. I'm going to have a wife to support after all ;)

The love of my life is 10,000 miles away too. Say the word and I'll come home.

I love you too. I'll always love you.

Calliope

P.S. I'm sorry too.


	20. Chapter 20

October 31st, 2011

Dear Calliope,

I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about the problems I'm having. It's really hard for me to open up when I'm in your arms, doing it over the internet in an email just makes opening up that much harder. Life has really started to hit me in the gut lately. It's hard not to have you here right now, hard not to have my soul mate's arms to hold me together. You are right, I am smoking and taking extra shifts and doing all the stuff that you know I do when I'm upset. I try to talk to Mark about it and Teddy but it's hard. It's really super hard to talk to anyone but you about this. You are my best friend and the best friend I have ever had. I love you, I know I don't say that enough.

Yes, Dad is an alcoholic. He started drinking right after her got back from fighting in Vietnam and didn't stop until I was 16. He is a good drunk, most of the time you can't tell when he's drunk or when he's sober. He isn't mean unless he drinks whiskey and then he gets mouthy. He tried to stop a few times over the years and finally quit for good when Timothy turned 15. He missed Timothy's baseball game, it was for the state title. Timothy pitched a perfect game, the only one in state history. For the last 20 since he hasn't drank at all, but now with losing Timothy 3 years ago and my cousin a few weeks ago he started again.

The way Mom has talked about it he's getting really sullen and depressed. He's drinking and forgetting to shower or go to appointments. He's mean to her, but he hasn't hit her. He is being an ass when she brings up his drinking and tells her he has it under control. Clearly he doesn't but I know he can't stop by himself at this point. Mom said that if he doesn't get help she can't live with him and like this anymore. She never knows when he is going to go off on a rant or go to a bar and be there for 16 hours. She's scared he will turn violent and I'm scared for her. She is trying to get though to him but I don't know if anyone can anymore. I don't know if I blame her.

I asked her to come out here for a few days. To try to give him some time to think but she turned me down. I think she's worried if she leaves he is going to end his life. He tried to after Timothy died.

Two of the kids I lost were on me. One of the kids, a 5 year old girl, I nicked a vein while I was working on her and I couldn't stop the bleeding. It was a mistake that I shouldn't have made. It was stupid and I am ashamed I made it. I turned my head to sneeze and my hand slipped. The 8-year-old boy I was working on, his liver was in bad shape and I tried to remove a tumor and he hemorrhaged. I should have waited longer, given him more time on the meds before operating. They are on me and I have to carry that burden.

My cousin, Gunnery Sergeant Joshua William Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, was one of my best friends growing up. He was born three days after I was and most of the family joked we were twins. He's Uncle Will's son just so you know. From what I know his team and he were working on building a girl's school and they were attacked during their lunch break. He was hurt, his left leg almost taken clean off. He helped fight them off for an hour before he bled out. They're giving him a Sliver Star for his actions.

As far as I know Jamie and I are going to go home so we can pay our respects and be there for Josh's internment. He's getting a full military service and he'll be in the same area as Timothy is. It will be the first military funeral I have been to since Timothy's and I'm a little worried how I will handle it.

Yes I know pregnancy is an all or none thing. Jamie still won't take the damn test to see if she is pregnant or not. If she is she's about 4 to 5 weeks along and if she's not I am going to kill her for the stress she's causing me. She won't talk to Alex and tell him she might be, she won't take the test, she won't think about what she is going to do if she is. She's so scared about Mom and Dad she is shutting down.

Oh yes I did just go though hell with my department. Every department in the hospital was cut 15 %- 30%. Would you care to know why? Because a few people shot by Mr. Clark sued the hospital and won because we didn't have proper security. They won $100,000,000 total so about $25,000,000 a piece. So usually I have a total budget of about $17,000,000 a year for everything that I need. Everything from paying staff, to beds, to cotton balls. Now I have to do that on less than $12,000,000. I'm going to have to let go of one of the new attendings and two nurses. Oh and then I am going to have to cut the number of operations we can do a month. I might have called your father and asked for a donation to my department, I am that desperate. I hate doing it, but he loves giving money to good causes. What better cause is there than saving his future daughter in law from killing her boss and going to jail?

Don't worry, your job is safe because of all the great press you gave us by going over there. Plus if they cut you during your leave you could sue.

I can't ask you to come home. I want you to come home, but I can't ask that. You are doing good work Calliope.

On a good note because today is Halloween I had a party in the Ped's ward. I went around and talked to each of the kids and got them all costumes. I got it catered with things like witch's brew (punch), vampire fingers (eclairs), jello hearts and so on. I got Mark, Lexie, Bailey, Teddy, Owen, Cristina, Derek, Meredith, Jamie, Alex, April and Jackson to all come and dress up. I dressed up as a cheerleader. I know you love photos of me from high school dressed like that so don't worry I sent you some of the party and my costume. We had a really good time and it was great to see all the kids enjoy themselves. The only thing that would have made it better was you there.

I love you more than words can say.

Love your wife to be,

Arizona

* * *

><p>November 3rd, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

I'm sorry too. I know you, I know what you get like when you're stressed and in hindsight I should have picked up on it and asked what was wrong sooner. I know it's hard for you to open up and I'm not really mad about that, I wish it wasn't so hard for you but I'm not mad. I'd say life is being an unqualified bitch right now sweetheart. God it's so hard for me not to be there to hold you right now I can't even explain it. I've had a hell of a time sleeping lately because you and what you're going through is all I can think about. I want so badly to protect you from all the pain you're going through and I know I can't and it sucks.

Well I'm glad I know you so well, but I wish you weren't doing the things I know you're doing. I'm a pretty big fan of your lungs so take all the extra shifts you want and eat Dunkin' Doughnuts out of business, but maybe lay off the cigarettes? Please? You tell me you love plenty, not that I mind hearing it again. I love you too, more than I think you'll ever know. I know I'm not there, and I hate that, but you can still talk to me. You can write me whenever you want, just because it might mean I have like 50 emails to read when I finally get online doesn't matter.

It sounds like your dad has some pretty big demons he's fighting, and if he's anything like you I'm guessing he's never really talked to anyone about them. Have you talked to him yet? Maybe if you told him how badly what he's doing was hurting you and Jamie it might get through to him? I've been thinking, a lot, and what if you talked to Owen? He'd understand what's gong on I think, and maybe he could talk to your dad if he was willing. Plus it might help you to unload on someone face to face. I know you don't like sharing your personal life like that, but just think about it.

As for your mom, that sounds like an all around impossible situation. I mean she's damned if she does and damned if she doesn't almost. I guess all you can do is be there for her when she calls or if she needs to get out and stay with you. As hard as it is there really isn't anything else you can do for her.

Ari…I know nothing I say is going to change your mind, but losing those kids is not your fault. Things just happen. Sometimes people who shouldn't make it do, and sometimes a surgery goes perfect and we still lose the patient. As much we act like it, we aren't god, we don't have the final say in things. I know you won't let it go, but promise me you'll move on and focus the ones you can save ok?

Sounds like Joshua was a Robbins through and through then. I'm glad you're going to the funeral because I think it will help you accept things. I wish I'd gone to George's. I hate that you have to go though and deal with all the pain it's probably going to bring up for you. I know you'll handle it ok though because you're you, and you're amazing. Just take it a little at a time ok? And if it gets to be too much just close your eyes and picture me back home in our house cooking dinner for you while you play with our tiny humans.

You're sister is a moron and you can tell her I said that. She's a doctor, a freaking pediatric surgeon, she knows how important prenatal care is. I get that she's scared, she's allowed to be, but it's fair to the baby if she is pregnant if she lets that fear affect it's health. Ok, rant over, sorry about that. Seriously though, she needs to find out.

Ok breathe. There will be no killing and no going to jail. That is ridiculous that those people sued and that you're dealing with the fallout. Doesn't the hospital have insurance or something? I'm glad you asked my dad for money. I can't think of a better use for it than helping keep you sane and less stressed out. Sounds like things are going to suck and you're going to have to make some tough decisions but I have faith in you. You'll make it through this.

Um…actually…my job isn't quite that safe. Yes I gave them great press, but if push comes to shove and they can let me go. There's a clause in my contract that says if I'm on leave longer than 6 months my job is no longer guaranteed. But whatever, if I don't have a job when I get back we'll deal with that then. No big deal.

Yes you can ask me to come back. I'm not going to lie and say I want to come home, I love what I'm doing here, the help I'm able to provide. But you come first, you'll always come first. I love the work I'm doing but I love you more. Say the word and I'll be by your side in an instant. I promise.

Aw man, I missed out on all that Halloween fun? *pout* Do you have any more pictures? I'd kill to see Bailey dressed up. How'd you manage that anyway? Of course it would have been better with me there, I make anything better ;) I spent all day in surgery, but it was a great day for me too. All my patients lived and should make excellent recoveries. Plus one patient was a teenage boy who'd gotten run over by a car, his leg was a mess and they told me he was going to lose it. I managed to save it, and with some PT he'll almost be good as new.

Te amo más que la vida sí mismo.

Calliope


	21. Chapter 21

November 7th, 2011

Dear Calliope,

I will be gone for the next two weeks so as much as it kills me I won't be able to write. Jamie and I are going to our cousin's service and then we're going to Maine for 10 days to the cabin Mom and Dad took us too when we were younger. There isn't internet at the cabin so that's why I can't write.

I love you more than tiny humans, puppies and donuts.

Love

Arizona

P.S. Mark is watching Rock. Don't worry about him.

* * *

><p>November 10th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

You're what? Two weeks? How am I supposed to stay sane without talking to you for two whole weeks? :( And wait a second, Maine? Cabin? What are you doing out at a cabin and with who? Ug, I hate not being in the loop and knowing what's going on, it drives me nuts. You know what else I hate? That you're having to go to your cousins service without me. I wish so much that I could be there for you. That I could hold you while you cry or when you wake up in the middle of the night. Hell I'd settle for just being able to hold your hand. I miss you, and I'm going to miss you even more these next couple weeks.

You love me more than tiny humans, puppies and doughnuts huh? Well I love you more than…bones, tequila, and a good cigar ;)

Te amo mi corazón.

Calliope

P.S. Mark's looking after Rock? Um…I love him and all, but I'm still kind of worried.

P.P.S. I sent some pictures that I hope will put a smile on your face when you finally get them.


	22. Chapter 22

November 21st, 2011

Dear Calliope,

I went to Maine with Jamie, Mom and Dad. The four of us needed to spend some time together and to try to figure out everything. The cabin is on a small island that you take a little boat out to. It's small but really cozy and nice inside. It's one of my favorite places on earth and I really want to take you there one day.

Jamie and I talked to Dad and thankfully after a few days got though to him. He has agreed to enter a treatment facility for his drinking. There are a few I know in Boston that are outpatient that I think could help him a lot. So he and mom have all the info and promised to call me if they need a recommendation or have any questions. I know it takes a giant load off Mom's mind to know that he's finally admitting he has a problem. Jamie and I caught them kissing on the couch one day when she and I got back from having dinner in town, so I think they are going to be alright.

I think that after Dad gets treatment he and Mom are going to go on a second honeymoon. Maybe we could offer them the place in Spain for a few weeks? From the photos you showed me it's really beautiful. I want them to have a good time and I know Mom hates staying in hotels for more than a few days. Plus we're not using it right now anyway.

Going to Josh's service sucked. Being around all those men in uniform at a cemetery just made me think of Timothy. I held onto Jamie's hand for dear life the whole time, I think I even drew blood at one point. It was beautiful though; they always do put on beautiful services. I hated watching Josh's son who just joined the Navy in uniform and accepting his father's flag. It was hard to watch the look on his face. I have lost, in the last 50 years, 21 members of my family in the line of duty, we've given enough damn it.

I know you'll yell, but I still haven't quit smoking. In fact I'm at about a pack a day right now.

I've debated for the last two weeks if I should tell you this, I'm worried that you are going to hate me for saying it, but in the end I need to. I'm having nightmares again. The shooting, Timothy, tiny coffins all of them. Jamie and I are sharing a bed just because I need someone next to me when I wake up. I don't know how to stop them and they are starting to effect me.

I'm still not completely sold on your reaction to me seeing your family for thanksgiving, but ok. I'm flying to Miami for the Torres Thanksgiving experience tomorrow. Any tips on who is crazy, who I can drink with and so on? I don't want to walk in blind. And for the record I really wish you were with me too.

Rock was still alive when I got home. Mark did a good job at taking care of him, though I think Lexie did most of the work. They are watching them again for me while I go see your family.

Thank you for the photos. Seeing you in the OR, at your apartment and smiling makes me feel better. I love the one of your face while you are working on that kid. You look so beautiful.

I love you Calliope Torres. I have been flying or doing some heavy emotional stuff over the last two weeks so I'm sorry for the short letter. I promise to write you a long letter and tell you what happened at Thanksgiving.

Love you a lot.

Arizona

P.S. Cigars, tequila and a few photos are on their way to you.

* * *

><p>November 24th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

I'm so happy to hear that your dad agreed to treatment, although considering it was you trying to convince him I'm not surprised he caved. You can be pretty persistent. I'm really glad you had a nice relaxing weekend with your family, you deserve it and you sounded like you really needed it in your last couple letters. That cabin sounds amazing, I'd love for you to take me there sometime.

Of course you can offer your parents the place in Spain for their second honeymoon. What better way for me to get in their good graces? ;) I can't wait until we've been together long enough to go on a second honeymoon. Hell, I can't wait for our first. Speaking of weddings and honeymoons…Greg and I had a two hour long discussion the other night about wedding dresses, flowers and the like. I guess his niece is getting married soon and keeps asking for his advice or opinion. Her dad died overseas when she was 10 and Greg has been like a father to her ever since. It's really sweet actually. Her fiancé is a marine just like her dad was though and I can tell Greg worries about that.

I wish I could have been there for you at the funeral. My hands are tough from breaking bones, they could have handled your squeezing way better than Jamie's delicate Ped's surgeon hands ;) I'm so proud of you for going and making it through ok. You're so strong sweetheart. You're right, you have given more than enough. But you Robbins are stubborn people so I get the feeling telling them to just quit serving and come home isn't going to cut it. There is no way our kids are joining up and getting added to that list of names though. I couldn't take it and I know you couldn't either.

I'm not going to yell at your for smoking. Groan in frustration, yes, but not yell. Although I do kinda want to yell, what I really want is for you to stop. Or at least cut down? Please? You know I hate kissing people with smokers breath. At this rate you'll have gross yellow teeth by the time I get back too which is just icky. So you should stop so that I still want to kiss you when I get back.

Hate you? Baby I could never hate you, and especially not for telling me something like this. I hate myself for not being there to hold you and help you through the nightmares. I'm glad you opened up and told me instead of keeping it to yourself. How are the nightmares affecting you? Is it just that you aren't sleeping enough? I don't know what to say to help and that kills me. I always want to be able to take away your pain and make you feel better, but I don't know what to do to fix this. I love you, so, SO much. Just hold onto that ok? No matter how bad it gets that isn't going to change.

Wow it's Thanksgiving already? Crazy. Well you've met my dad and he apparently loves you (can't say I blame him) so you should be set. My mother can be a bit…intense. But just smile and nod through her incessant questions, then give my dad a 'help me' look and he should be able to rescue you. Aria's a little self-absorbed, but generally pretty chill. Just don't let her get you too drunk or you'll end up dancing on a table somewhere (don't ask). You should get along great with Uncle Roberto. He's as gay as they come, even though no one talks about it, and he always brings his 'roommate' Juan to Thanksgiving. Roberto works in business and Juan is a tailor. They own a really successful chain of stores in LA. Other than that…most of the cousins are young enough that they shouldn't have a problem with you. The aunts and uncles will mostly toe the line once they see papa has given you the ok. Oh! Under no circumstances should you take any crap from Aunt Maria. She's bitter and mean to everyone, and nothing you say or do will ever make her happy. She's the crazy one to stay away from. I'm not sure how my grandparents will react.

Of course Lexie did most of the work with Rock, it is Mark we're talking about. I'm glad Rock is doing well and isn't too traumatized. We're going to need someone to leave him with when we go on our honeymoon.

I'm beautiful huh? You're making me blush baby. I'm glad you liked the photos, I thought you could use a glimpse of happy right about now. Speaking of me working on kids, remember that 14 year old who was pregnant? Her and her baby pulled through ok and are both out of the woods. She's on track to give birth in two months and what's even better is that the father wasn't at the school that day. No one was sure until now if he was one of the dead or not. There was so much work to do with the injured etc. that he hadn't been able to make it to the hospital until now. Needless to say they had a very happy reunion.

I love you too Arizona Robbins. Don't sweat it, I completely understand why you're so drained. Besides, any letter from you makes my day. Good luck with my family. And promise me you'll catch up on some sleep.

Calliope

P.S. Have I told you lately how much I love you? No? Well I love you a crazy insane amount that I don't really have words for. Best. Fiancee. Ever.


	23. Chapter 23

November 28th, 2011

Dear Calliope,

I will start with Thanksgiving because I know you are going to skip everything and read that part first anyway. I know you well Calliope.

I flew in to Miami International the day before Thanksgiving and your Dad had a car and driver waiting for me, I think he was worried I would get lost or something. Anyway I got to the house and your father was there, your mother and sister were out shopping for something they forgot for dinner. He and I went to a small place for lunch and talked. It was good to talk to him without a computer or phone or something between us. He is a very charming man and I can see a lot of him in you. When we got back from lunch your mother and sister were done with the prep for dinner and were having a drink on the back deck looking at the water. Your father introduced us and I swear your mother broke a rib she hugged me so hard. She was very nice all weekend, but I had a feeling she wished you were with me for this. I felt the same way though. Your sister and I talked quite a bit over the few days I was there. I got lots and lots of stories about you from before we met but I promise I didn't ask for too many embarrassing ones. I got to see some of your family photos and school photos. I am assuming you haven't spoken to her in a while because she just finished her Masters up and you haven't mentioned anything about it. They let me sleep in your old bedroom so that was really awesome, even if it was a bit sad that you weren't there too. I hope you don't mind me ransacking the place and looking at everything from your childhood I could. I loved seeing into your past like that. It was totally worth everything.

I will skip breakfast and all the boring stuff and go right into dinner. Your mother must have taken pity on me since I was seated with the younger generation and Roberto and Juan sat next to me. You were right about them, we hit it off very quickly. Roberto is very much like you with his dirty mind. He told jokes that had Aria and me blushing all night. Your cousins were all very nice. Jimmy and I both used to swim in college so we bonded over that. I got a little heat taken off of me because everyone found out his girlfriend and he are expecting. And they don't plan the get married. Thank you Jimmy! :P

I'm sure you will be happy to hear that dinner was really nothing crazy or a huge deal. Everyone was very nice, a lot of questions about you and your work but I expected those. It was wonderful to meet your family and I am so glad I went.

Oh I have to tell you this. After dinner was over I walked outside for some air and your grandfather Torres walked out and handed me a Cuban cigar and a glass of really great tequila. We sat and talked as we smoked and drank. He told me a lot about the family history and things from his childhood that had me on the edge of my seat. We talked about you and about you and me, about my place in the family. He was very worried that we know that when your dad came back from Seattle the first time he didn't tell them why he had cut you off. It took Carlos nearly 6 months before he ever told them what has happened. He also said the family stopped talking to you because Carlos had told them to and used his influence to imply they might be next. He then told me that he didn't care I was a woman, gave me a hug and went back inside. So ya, I'd say they're coming to the wedding :)

Smoking is a habit I hate. I hate smoking, I hate buying cigarettes, and I hate going outside and smoking them. I hate that it makes me feel better, that it reminds me of smoking my first pack with Timothy when we were younger and used to share packs. I hate that I do it. I am a doctor, I know the health risks, I know how horrible it is. I'm trying to cut back, trying to slowly cut down so I can stop smoking again. Right now though it's hard because everything is still so crazy and stressful but I am trying to stop, I promise.

Thanksgiving was great, but being home, and knowing I will be here again for the foreseeable future, is really nice. Rock is happy to be home and he is my little guard puppy. He makes sure I've got someone to snuggle to at night. I bought him a stocking for Christmas and will get him balls and toys so he has something to open on Christmas morning. I've already started to put together your gift box. The box is 3 feet long and 2 feet wide, at least 2 feet deep as well. You are going to love me even more when you open it.

The nightmares are still been happening. I get one or two a night, mostly you dying while you're in Africa or you dying during the shooting. You running off with Mark and having kids is thankfully no longer in play. Mostly they just take away from my sleep and I get a little grumpy, though some nights I wake up and cry because I have no way of knowing you are still alright. I am getting some sleep, I promise, and having Rock to cuddle with is helping. I'm working a ton to stay busy so I'll be too tired not to sleep and that's helping a bit too. All in all it sucks, but I'm coping. Knowing you're doing so much good work over there helps a lot.

So I know I haven't been telling you what's been going on with your friends so I thought I would give an overview. That alright with you? Yes? Good. :)

Mark and Lexie - The wedding is planned, set, done and they are just waiting for it to happen. Mark and she did a few couples therapy sessions and it really helped them. Lexie has declared for pediatric plastics, something that I personally think she will do really well in. Mark was more than happy to be her mentor.

Cristina and Owen - She's pregnant, about 6 weeks I think is what they said. She went to an OB/GYN and they did the blood test and sonogram and everything. Owen is handing out copies as their Christmas card. They just closed on their house and Cristina got the Cardio Fellowship.

Bailey - She and Ben have moved in together. Bailey is living in sin with a man! We love to get on her a little about it but it's cute. They are doing well and Tuck is as cute as ever.

Teddy - She is single at the moment, though the new Trauma Attending is an ex Navy doctor and

They're giving each other the I-Want-You eyes all the time.

Jamie and Alex - Jamie has a miscarriage about three days ago. Alex is helping her though it as best as he can while he tries to not be angry she never told him she might be pregnant. She never took the tests, I think she got so nervous about it her body almost did it for itself. She's not taking it super hard or anything, she and Alex were far from ready. She's taking a week off and then coming back to work. Alex is my new fellow and I am SUPER excited about that.

I don't know if I mentioned this is a past letter, I'm lucky if I remember what I emailed you in my last letter with how long it takes to talk to you again *pout* Anyway, Uncle Will has a game he wants us to play, he said that it will help us get to know each other more fully. It's sounds good and I think it'll be fun too. We each have to write down 5 questions for the other person to answer, but we have to answer them too. So we both end up answering 10 questions in each turn. He says we should do at least 500 questions but I think we should try it before we agree to 500. He said that they don't all have to be ground breaking, 2 fun and 3 deeper ones is a good mix. So, here goes…

1 - What is your favorite color? A - Purple.

2 - What is the name of your first pet and what kind of pet was it? A - Georgie the Ferret.

3 - Who is your hero? A - Timothy.

4 - One thing you would change about me? A - I would make you a little shorter so I don't always have to wear heels to be taller than your shoulder.

5 - What is your biggest regret? A - Not joining the Navy.

I hope you are remembering to stay safe and not getting in trouble. How have your cases been going? I know I yelled at you for telling me but I am really sorry for that. I am glad to here that girl is going to be alright and that her husband? wasn't hurt and will be in their child's life. You are saving so many lives and making so many so much freaking better.

I love you Calliope Torres.

Arizona

P.S. I took some photos during Thanksgiving and at your parent's house. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>December 1st, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

Thank you! You do know me very well, I've been wondering and worrying about how Thanksgiving went.

Lunch? Charming? Are you sure you were with my father? I joke. In all seriousness I'm absolutely thrilled that it went so well. As willing as I was to choose you over my family (and still am and always will be), I'm so happy to hear you got along with my parents. I should have warned you that my mother is a hugger…opps. I wish I'd been there too, next time I promise. Oh lord…do I even want to know what it is Aria told you? I'm never going to be able to show my face again am I? Goodbye reputation. I'm happy to hear you got along though. She got her master's? Really? Wow, I guess we really don't talk much. We used to be a lot closer, but then I got caught up in medical school and my internship and she went off to school too. You know how it is. You slept in my old room? Does it make me a total sap if I tell you that I actually 'awwed' out loud at that? I kinda love that you ransacked the place. I love it that you want to know that much about me. I'm kind of hoping you didn't find the playgirls I had hidden under the bed…:P By it being worth everything you mean going alone being worth it right? There's not something that happened that you're not telling me about? I'm sorry, it's just I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you met my family and WW3 didn't break out.

I'm really glad you hit it off with Roberto and Juan, Roberto was always my favorite uncle. My mom would always try (and fail) to keep an eye on us so we wouldn't get into any trouble. He's actually who I talked to about how to give a guy a blow job. Not that you want to know that…Um…moving on…Jokes, ya he tells great jokes. Yup. Awesome jokes. Wow…Did Jimmy make it out alive? I mean sure I'm dating a woman and living in sin, but at least I'm getting married. They sort of cancel each other out a bit.

I'm so relieved and happy dinner went well. Meeting everyone at once like that was insane, but you're you so of course you handled it and won everyone over. Have I told you lately how much I love you? Or that I'm proud of you? Because I do and I am. And my feelings for you only grow everyday I think about you and the fact that you're really mine.

My Abuelo said all that? Wow. I…that's…just wow. He doesn't share his cigars with anyone. And I mean anyone. Let alone his tequila. I don't know what you did or said, but you're golden if you have his respect like that. He has some amazing stories, I used to love to sit on his knee as a child and listen to him. Although you should utterly disregard anything he told you about my childhood. Lies, all lies I tell you! Ok so they're not, but I'd really appreciate some of those stories not seeing the light of day.

I know you're trying to quit smoking, I believe you. And I know you will because when you set your mind to something it's damn hard to change it. Plus I'm hoping the whole wanting live a really long time with me and our future children is a powerful incentive.

I bet Rock was happy to have you back, you probably spoil him rotten. What's he gonna think of me when I get back and steal you back? Christmas gift box huh? You don't have to do that, I know it's hard to ship stuff here. But I'm super excited to see what you got me :D I know what I'm getting you I'm just still working on a way to get it to you. Silly scientists. Why don't they have teleporters yet?

Ya well a wedding ring on my finger better get rid of any nightmares involving me ever running off with anyone! As for me dying…it's just not going to happen. I am coming home to you. And we're going to get married, and go on an amazing honeymoon, and have a house full of kids and chickens. We're going to have the life we planned. The only way I plan on dying is when I'm old and grey and pass away in my sleep just after you do. So tell your nightmares to just fuck off because I. Am. Coming. Home. Full stop, end of story. I love you too much not to. Plus I know you'd kick my ass for doing that to you :P

Friends? Who are these friends you speak of?… :P I've been so caught up in our stuff I honestly haven't thought much about them or the hospital.

Mark and Lexie did therapy? Really? Wow, I'm impressed. Mark really did grow. Lexie will do great in plastics and I know Mark must be over the moon that she went into his field. Sounds like things have finally calmed down for them, which is great to hear after the whole illegitimate children thing. You know if they have kids it's going to boy exactly like him right?

Cristina's pregnant? Wow…I mean I know they were trying, but…it's Yang you know? Kind of hard to picture it. Owen must be such a proud father. When's the due date? Will I be home? I'm tired and can't to math right now. They must be stupidly happy right now. Owen will be thrilled they got a house finally, and Cristina will be giddy about the fellowship. Or at least as giddy as she gets. Tell them I say congratulations.

Oh man, I wish I were there to see Bailey's face when you tease her. That is really, really great about her and Ben though, she deserves some happiness. You still babysitting Tuck and teaching him bad tricks? ;)

Oh Teddy…An ex-Navy trauma Attending and 'I want you eyes'? Now why does this seem familiar? At least he's not married or dating already right? So, is this candy bar material, or dating in the daylight material?

Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you sure Jamie's ok and not just doing the classic Robbins 'good man in a storm' thing? Although I agree that her and Alex probably aren't in the best position to have a kid. Sounds like Alex isn't running though which is big for him. Was there ever any doubt Alex would be your fellow? I'm really happy for you, I know you've invested a lot in his training. Tell him congrats from me, and that he better live up to expectations.

You didn't mention talking to your uncle, but it sounds like an interesting game. I'm a little nervous to be honest but I think it'll be good too. So, nerves aside, here goes…

1-Favorite color? Black…but that's not really a color is it? Um…red.

2-First pet? A rabbit named Smokey.

3-My hero? My grandmother who fled Europe alone, pregnant, and with nothing but a few dollars in her pocket.

4-One thing I'd change about you? Easy. I'd take away your nightmares. (By the way, you are the perfect height in my books)

5-Biggest regret? Getting married. (You wanted to join the navy? I guess I'm only surprised it wasn't the Marine Corps like your father and brother)

I'm always safe ;) As for trouble…I'm doing ok. I'm working lots so I don't have time to get into trouble. It's ok, I understand why you yelled when I told you about that case. I get it. My cases are going well. Lots of simple surgeries, but they make such a difference it's amazing. A breaker blew the other day though, while I was in the middle of surgery. There I am, elbow deep in blood as I try to repair a shattered femur, and bam! Blackout. I ended up finishing the surgery by candle and gas lantern light. That's not something I'm going to forget anytime soon. The pregnant girl and her future husband I told you about are doing great. She was discharged a few days ago. He wants to marry her but he wants her to finish school first since it's frowned upon for married women to go to school. So they're waiting. It's actually kind of sweet.

I love you too Arizona Robbins

Calliope

P.S. I didn't get tears in my eyes when I looked at those pictures. No way. I just had dust in my eye that's all. At least that's what I'm going to tell myself. Thank you so much for sending those photos. My heart melted seeing you and my family together like that.


	24. Chapter 24

December 5, 2011

Dear Calliope,

You will never guess what happened, it's so awesome and funny and it makes it giggle just to think about, Bailey eloped! She and Ben ran off to Vegas with Tuck and got married. Isn't that super! No one even knew they were engaged and here they are getting married! I'm so happy for them. Tuck was the little best man, they even got him a little tux that matched Ben's. I haven't seen her this happy…well ever.

I've stopped smoking. I have gone 72 hours without smoking. It already feels good not to be doing it every hour. I didn't want to give you any reasons not to kiss me when you got home. And I know you hate smoker's breath. Yay me!

Rock has a girlfriend at puppy day care. Remember that lab I told you about? The one he was taking naps with? Well I was talking to the man that runs the day care, John and he said they're still doing it. Plus Rock gives her part of any treats he gets and she does that for him too. I watched them for a little bit before I picked him up. They are just too cute together.

The answers to your questions:

1 - What's your favorite food? A - Pizza of course.

2 - Worst job you ever had? A - Nude model for a college art class.

3 - Worst date you've ever been on? A - When I went out with the sister of my best friend. She was really still very much in the closet so we couldn't do anything. She just wanted to ask me questions about how I felt about us going to hell.

4 - If you couldn't be a surgeon what would you do? A - I would be a pediatrician.

5 - What's your biggest fear? A - Killing a child.

So my questions:

1 - What is your favorite surgery to perform? A - I love taking kids appendices out because they are in so much pain and then I do a quick thing and boom they feel so much better.

2 - Where is once place in the world you would like to travel to you haven't? A - I would love to see Spain. With you.

3 - How do you see us raising our children? Catholic or not? A - I am a non believer. I think we should raise our children with a respect for but not an emersion in religion.

4 - What are your families Christmas traditions? A - Every year that we were in a snowy climate for Christmas Dad and Timothy would cut down our own tree. Mom and I would decorate it after they brought it home. Also we always got ti open two gifts on Christmas eve, a pair of new pajama's and a robe and slipper set.

5 - What do your tattoos mean? I have a butterfly on my hip I got when I was 19, it means change and freedom. And I just got new one on my shoulder, the Spanish word for love. I wanted to get something that was for you but I didn't want to get your name or something.

I love you and I hope things are going well. I miss you like crazy.

Arizona

* * *

><p>December 8th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

Say that again…? Bailey, our Miranda Bailey, went and eloped? Ok now I've heard everything. As hard as it is for me to wrap my head around the news, I'm really, really happy about it. God knows that woman deserves a happy ending. Did they have their honeymoon in Vegas then or are they planning on going somewhere later? I bet Tuck looked adorable, for that matter Bailey probably looked pretty good too. Do you have any pictures you could send?

Yay you! **happy dance** I am so proud of you baby, I knew you could quit smoking :D My last resort was going to be to email Bailey and get her to yell at you for me, so I thinks it's in all our best interests that I didn't have to do that ;) Can't wait to get home and kiss you senseless now.

Aw, that's really cute that Rock has girlfriend. Question though, is Rock fixed? Because I'm sure I'll love him, but coming home to a house full of puppies might be a bit much. Just saying.

Ok, before I get to the new questions and ask you mine…You were a nude model? Damn, just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter. I bet that class would have given me a really big appreciation for art ;) You got a tattoo for me? Wow. I'm speechless, that's absolutely incredible. I love you so much baby. Can you send pictures?

So your questions first I guess…

1) What's my favorite surgery? Wow, tough question…Joint replacements/repairs. They're pretty routine surgeries, but they make such a difference in a persons quality of life. I love hearing from patients post-op that they were able to play ball with their grandson, or start hiking again, or work in their garden. That stuff makes my day.

2) Somewhere I'd love to travel but haven't? Spain with you. Duh.

3) How we'll raise our kids when is comes to religion? I'd like to raise our kids Catholic, like have them baptized and go to first communion and stuff, but I don't want to force it on them either.

4) Christmas traditions? Well we never got snow in Miami, but we always got to open a present on Christmas Eve too. Aria's was always something different, but I always got a book. I'd scurry off upstairs to read it and usually have it nearly done that night. I was a total nerd even then. I remember that my mom would always make a big breakfast after we opened our presents, then after we ate we'd spend the day playing while my parents cooked. Once I got older I started to help cook Christmas dinner.

5) What do my tattoos mean? I have a femur bone tattooed on the outside of my left leg, just above my knee. I got it after I lost my first patient that I operated on solo. I knew what to do, but his injuries were pretty severe and I just wasn't fast enough or skilled enough to do save him. It's a reminder to me always keep learning and never get complacent.

Alright, my questions…

1) If you could have one super power what would it be? X-ray vision (yes I'm a nerd. I know.)

2) If you had a free pass from me to sleep with anyone you wanted just once who would it be? Michelle Rodriguez.

3) If you could own any car you wanted what would it be? 1969 cherry red mustang.

4) Public or private school for the kids? I'm torn since I had some pretty crappy experiences at private school, but the quality of education is usually a lot better.

5) If you could go back and tell your teenage self anything what would it be? Pretty sure I'd want to talk to my 30 year old self and tell her to quit freaking out about 'the gay' :P If I was talking to a teenage me? I'd tell her to stop caring about being a nerd who got teased, because half of the girls doing the teasing will end up divorced and with a brood of kids 5 years after graduation while she's off in Botswana saving lives.

Love you and miss you like crazy too mi amor.

Calliope

P.S. Don't freak out on me, but are you ok? Because that was a really short letter. Not that I didn't love it or appreciate it, it's just that there was a lot going on last time I wrote and you didn't talk about any of it this time. Plus you're all perky and happy, like more so than normal. What's up?


	25. Chapter 25

December 12, 2011

Dear Calliope,

I don't want to talk about anything bad/upsetting/mean or any other bad word between now and the New Year. I want us to enjoy this time together and be thankful for it. Not go back and forth over the shitier things in life. I want to have as much peace and love and hope as we can between now and Christmas. So I am warning you now, my letters will be short and dipped in sparkles and perkiness. After January 1st, 2012 we can go back to bitching.

These are the only photos of Bailey's wedding Ben would show me. Just a photo of the three of them, Little Tuck is getting so big, and one of the two of them. I think she is nearly glowing she looks so happy.

Yes Rock is fixed. He was fixed when I got him, I love puppies but no we don't need them. His girlfriend is staying with us for a while. They kept getting loose and meeting each other in the dog park between our houses. It's super cute I think. She's really well behaved and they sleep in the same bed together all curled up when I'm not home. Fenway wasn't sure at first about coming in our bed, but once Rock hoped up with me she did too. They keep me so warm :)

Yeah I was a nude model for like 5 months I think. It was killer money and I my girlfriend was teaching the class so I kept doing it. So many guys like Mark in that class though, ug. This is the tattoo I got for you. I wanted something beautiful and for you, but I didn't want to get your name or anything. I wanted something you say to me often.

My answers to your questions:

1 - If I had a superpower I would want to be able to teleport. So I could be with you whenever I wanted. :)

2- I would have an orgy with the L Word cast if I had a free pass to sleep with anyone. What? Don't judge me.

3 - I don't have a car I want but I do have a motorcycle I really want. The 1951 Harley-Davidson Panhead. It was one of the greatest bikes ever built.

4 - I think that finding a good private school is key. It has to be the right one.

5 - I would tell myself at 19 not to get into a hug fight with Timothy over letting him come with me when I went from LA to NYC in 2 weeks. I wanted to do it alone and he was really hurt I didn't take him.

My Questions -

1 - If you could be queen of earth for a day what is the first thing you would change? A - I would make a uniformed code of justice for all around the world so everything is treated fairly.

2 - What is one talent you have no one/almost no one knows about? A - I am really good at tracking when I go hunting.

3 - Favorite "bad" movie? A- Jawbreaker.

4 - What would you do if we couldn't have kids? A - I would feel very bad because I know how much you want some tiny humans of our own. I would do whatever you needed me to do.

5 - Have you ever wished you could go back in time to like 15 and do it all over again, knowing what you do now? A - Every day of my life.

I love you, hope you are well!

Arizona

P.S. What are you doing for Christmas? Rock, his girlfriend and I are going to a dog friendly hotel about half hour from here for the long weekend.

* * *

><p>December 15th, 2011<p>

Dear Arizona,

Ok sweetie, whatever you need. If you want to be all joy and rainbows and crap for the next little while then we can do that. Just so long as you know I'm here if you need to talk about whatever it is making you need avoid anything "bad/upsetting/mean." I can handle the sparkles and perkiness so long as it's coming from you. I kind of love it even. But shh…don't tell anyone that, it would totally kill my badass image ;)

Wow, Bailey is totally glowing in those photos, and Ben looks incredibly proud. You're right, Tuck is getting huge, holy cow. What are they feeding him?

Aw, really? That's so cute that Rock and Fenway sneak out like that. Our Rock is a little love struck puppy huh? So you've got two dogs running around to keep you company, it's going to be a zoo by the time I get home isn't it? :P

A nude modeling class and guys like Mark…yep, sounds about right to me. Maybe when I get home I should try my hand at art? ;) Still totally floored that you got that tattoo for me, but so utterly in love with you too. Definitely one of the most amazing things you've done, and that's a pretty long list of things. Loved the photo of it you sent. I can't wait to get home and spend a long time getting thoroughly acquainted with your new ink.

Alright, so feedback to your answers from the last letter…

Ok wait, I change my answer. Teleporting is totally a way better power than x-ray vision!

An L-word orgy? Really? Damn…why didn't I think of that? I mean Nadia was only on a few episodes, but those legs…damn. You dig bikes? How did I not know that? We are totally going to go riding when I get home. By the way, 1951 Harley-Davidson Panhead? Badass. If we weren't already engaged I'd be asking you to marry me right now. Timothy may have been hurt you didn't take him, but if he knew you as well as you say he did then I know he understood.

So, my answers…

1 - If I could be queen of earth for a day what is the first thing I would change? Your uniform code of justice idea is pretty awesome but I can't just copy you so…I think I'd take a communist approach and redistribute the world's wealth evenly.

2 - What is one talent I have that no one knows about? I can't really think of anything…I can burp the alphabet. Does that count?

3 - My favorite bad movie would have to be Starship Troopers.

4 - If we couldn't have kids I…I really don't know what I'd do. I guess I'd have to morn losing the family I've been picturing. But once I'd gotten over it, or at least adjusted, I'd probably talk to you about adopting.

5 - I wish I could go back in time to when I was 15 knowing what I do now and change everything, but at the same time I don't. Everything that happened to me led me to you, and I wouldn't want to risk not having you in my life. Why tempt fate?

And on to my questions…

1) When was your first time and what was it like? Mine is kind of a classic. It was prom night and my boyfriend at the time rented a hotel room. It was ok. We were each other's firsts so it was awkward, but we cared about each other so it was nice, and he was a gentleman about it all.

2) What mythical creature would you want to be? A dragon because they are totally badass like me :) (I may or may not have been watching the Disney movies you sent me right before getting your letter…)

3) You're stranded on a desert island and can only take 5 things with you. What would they be? Well let's assume you're already there with me. I'd take…A bone saw. Tequila. Chocolate. My car (hey she's my baby). My collection of romance novels (yes they exist).

4) Why do you have so much trouble with authority figures? (I know this isn't a question that applies to both of us but I really want to know. You can just ask an extra question in your next letter)

5) How old do you think our kids should be before they're allowed to date? Tough to say because I really don't want to think about them growing up. I'd say 16 is a good age though.

I love you too baby, missing you like crazy.

Calliope

P.S. You've totally adopted Rock's girlfriend haven't you? I think it sounds like a really fun way to spend the weekend. I'll be missing you like crazy but I hope Rock and his lover are good company. We actually get a week off for Christmas. I was planning on just spending it here where we're staying, but Greg and Rose are both going to be gone. The week off happens to coincide with when Greg's niece's fiancée has some leave. He's stationed at a base in Germany and she's flying out to be with him and Greg is going too as a surprise. He's so excited, he reminds me of your kids when you tell them they're going to get discharged soon. Rose has a friend doing a Peace Corps stint down in Johannesburg South Africa so she's heading to see her. That leaves me and Tom. Super religious, super homophobic Tom. So ya, I'm not staying here. I'm thinking of heading back to the first city we were in, Kananga, and spending the week in a hotel in the more upscale part of the city. I figure it'll be nice to have some space to myself for a bit. I was actually just finishing up my reservations when you called so I'll attach the info so you'll know where I'm at and won't worry.


	26. Chapter 26

December 19th, 2001

Dear Calliope,

It's less than a week until Christmas! I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! Sorry I was overtaken with the perky for a moment. I'm just super excited to have a long weekend off without having to answer pages. Work has been full lately, lots of tiny humans have been sick, but so far we're death free for a week. And all my long-term tiny humans should make it into the New Year. That makes me really happy.

Alright yes I adopted Fenway, but only because her owner is going to move and I didn't want Rock to be heartbroken. I mean it's not like having two dogs is any different than having one, right? And Rock and Fen are not any trouble at all for me, plus Jamie and Alex play with the dogs a lot too. Knowing them they would have just run off to find each other anyway which would have made me really sad. So yes, we now have two dogs.

I'm putting on a Christmas party for the tiny humans the day before I go to the hotel. I gave each of the kids a list with 20 things on it and they each get to pick one and Santa (Alex) will be taking the gifts to them. I got him a Santa suit so he can deliver the gifts. There's going to be cookies and pies and punch and all that. I want to bring the holidays to them if they can't go home, especially since it's so hard for most of their families to get time off to spend with them this time of year. It should be lots of fun, and will hopefully give me a boost so I don't get all mopey when I wake up alone on Christmas.

I put your box of presents in the mail today so I hope that you have it by or just after Christmas. I tried to make it full of things that will make you smile and feel loved. Mark and Lexie put a gift in their for you, and Bailey made me put a copy of my hours for the last few weeks so you could yell at me for the hours I have been working. 80 on the record, 115ish off the record. It sounds like you are going to have a much needed break though. I hope that you enjoy the hotel and eat yummy food and drink yummy drinks. You really deserve to have a break with all the work you are doing. You are my hero. Thank you for giving me your info, I would have been worrying for sure without it. Does this mean you and I could maybe video chat if you have wi-fi? Because that would be the best Christmas gift ever.

Ok so my thoughts to your answers.

1 - I might go with a Socialist approach and put in programs to help people vs just giving money to people.

2 - No, that does not count. Burping the alphabet is gross.

3 - I've never seen Starship Troopers. I might have to watch it.

4 - Adopting if we couldn't have kids is an option.

5 - You Calliope Torres don't want to tempt fate? Who are you and what have you done with my Calliope?

My answers to your questions:

1 - My first time having sex was rather boring as far as that stuff goes. Joanne and I were both 19, we went to dinner and went back to her apartment. She and I had been together about a year and fooled around before, but never took our panties off. We made out and finally said fuck it and then…well…did.

2 - I would want to be a unicorn. Because they are super awesome and pretty. Like me. :D

3 - If I was on a desert island and could only have 5 things and you? First aid kit, flare gun, tent, freeze dried food, and a clean water kit. (ok so I'm totally a daughter of a marine…)

4 - I would tell you why I have authority issues if I knew but I don't. I guess because Dad yelled a lot and people always fell in line for him. But I have never really thought about it.

5 - I think it depends on the kid. Sometimes they are ready at 14 and some shouldn't date until they are 17.

My questions:

1 - What is the best gift you have ever gotten? A - When I turned 18 my father gave me him grandmother's wedding band.

2 - What is the worst gift you have ever gotten? A - Timothy got me a vibrator as a gag gift. It was anatomically correct. Yuck.

3 - If you could eat one thing for the rest of your life what would it be? A - Pussy. More specifically, your pussy.

4 - What is your favorite moment in our relationship? A - I have to say that it was the morning after the first time we said I love you to each other. We just stayed in bed all day and talked and it was beautiful. I love moments as simple as that.

5 - What is one thing you would change about your profession? A - I would change the fact that parents get so worried, so worked up, that they don't think clearly and they don't always think about what is the best thing to do. It's hard as a doctor to watch and it's bad for the tiny humans.

I love you Calliope Torres. I hope you are safe and happy and ready for Christmas. I'll be home until the 26. I decided I wanted to spend Christmas in out new home.

Love,

Arizona

* * *

><p>Dear Arizona,<p>

I'll admit to being less excited for Christmas, mostly because I'm spending it without you, but I'm thrilled to hear you're finding your usual perky holiday spirit. Enjoy the long weekend, get some sleep since I know you're probably working too much.

So we've got two dogs then? Alright. So long as there aren't any other surprises. Like cats. No cats. I'm glad you've got them around though, especially since I hate the idea of you being home alone so much at odd hours since I'm not there and Jamie and Alex have crazy schedules. Think they'll like me when I get back though? Or are they going to be so used to you spoiling them rotten that they want me gone? ;P Do you have any pictures of them?

I hate hearing that you've got so many sick kids right now, but it's great that they're doing so well. Not that I'm surprised, you are their doctor after all. That party you're throwing sounds like a blast, I'm sure the kids will love it. You totally have to send me pictures, especially of Alex in a Santa suit. What did you do to get him to agree, threaten his fellowship? LOL Oh! Is little Jake Thompson still stuck in the hospital? Cause if he is could you do me a big favor and give him a soccer ball from me? Remember I had to amputate his leg because of his tumor? Well he made me promise to do a good job so he'd be able to get a good 'fake leg' and be able to play soccer. He's a real sweetheart, his mom is really struggling with paying all the medical bills and stuff so he told her to skip Christmas this year, said he didn't need any presents.

I got your box when I got back from the hospital today. I'm saving it until Christmas to open it though, even though that is proving to be ridiculously difficult! I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me, anything you give me makes me feel loved. Mark and Lexie put a gift in? Or just Mark? Because if it's just Mark I'm really not sure what I'm going to do with what ever sick disgusted thing he came up with :P As for Bailey making you put a copy of your schedule in, tell her thank you. And you can pretend I yelled at you when she asks. I would yell if I thought it would do any good but I know it won't. Just take care of yourself ok? I head out tomorrow after my shift to the hotel to start my week off. I'm really excited for the time off, even though I know I'll have way too much time to think about missing you :( Video chat huh? I dunno…I mean…maybe, you know I'll be pretty busy sleeping and-ok I can't even pretend :P I was planning on surprising you but I'm too excited to wait and not tell you. Yes I will have a really good internet connection and will be able to video chat. Or not chat… ;) I'll get online first thing after getting checked in so you can contact me as soon as you're able to. Merry Christmas baby! :D That's only part of your present though. The rest of your presents should be waiting at the hotel (I emailed Mark to get the address)

So your answers…

You and Joanne dated a whole year before getting it on? I mean I understand the whole first time jitters and all that, but…you're you. You're hot. Do you know how much trouble I had trying to wait a respectable amount of time after we started dating before trying to jump your bones?

A unicorn? Really? Why am I not surprised… :P

You would be all practical like that wouldn't you? I mean a bone saw is totally more awesome that have a first aid kit ;)

Unknown authority issues huh? Well it doesn't really matter, I think it's kind of cute. Plus you're way better at standing up to the Chief now.

Fair enough, I guess we'll have to wait and see how our tiny humans turn out before we lock them away to keep them from dating too early :P

Now onto your questions…

1) Best gift I've ever gotten has to be the package you sent me for my birthday.

2) An anatomically correct vibrator? Oh ew…that gift is just gross, even to me. You say Danny and I would get along, are you sure him and Mark wouldn't hit it off better? As for the worst gift I've ever gotten…My parents decided to throw me a surprise party when I turned 25. Only they didn't think to tell my boyfriend at the time. He'd taken me out to dinner and needless to say we weren't exactly decent when we came bursting through the door…

3) So long as it's my pussy you're eating we're set. In fact that's my answer too. Let's just spend the rest of our lives 69ing. Ok…so maybe I'm way too horny for my own good… :P

4) Choosing just one favorite moment in our relationship is way too hard, but…if I had to pick one I'd have to go with the night we said I love you for the first time. It's the first time someone's ever said it to me first, I don't know if I ever told you that.

5) I would change having to operate on drunk driver's or other idiots like that. Knowing I'm working to save them when they've injured or killed other people…it tears me up inside. I know we swore an oath, and I'm not saying we shouldn't treat them, it just…sucks.

My questions…

1) What was/is your favorite superhero? I was a fan of Spiderman, but I also had a really thing for Wonder Woman. Go figure :P

2) What's guilty pleasure of yours? You know about my romance novels so I can't really use that as an answer. Um…I may or may not follow a few online writers who write some pretty explicit stuff. That's why I was so paranoid about you borrowing my laptop when we'd first started dating, I didn't want you seeing my site history and freaking out or something.

3) Favorite Christmas song? Silent Night.

4) Favorite sex toy? Hand cuffs. Not totally a sex toy, but the things you do to me when I'm locked up like that…

5) Where do think we should take our first family vacation? Not visiting the grandparents or a weekend camping trip, but like a real vacation? I'd love to take our kids anywhere really. I was so lucky to get to travel when I was young and I want our kids to have a chance to really see the world too.

I love you too Arizona Robbins. Vous êtes mon coeur et âme. Ma lumière. Ma maison. Merry Christmas baby.

Love always,

Calliope


	27. Chapter 27

A/N - I came up with this idea about 4 years ago. And wrote this idea with someone else and it was a Harry Potter story. Then about a year ago, between season 6 and 7, I was rereading that story again. I thought about the idea of Callie and Arizona being apart, about Callie being away and how that would effect them. When I brought the idea up to Walking_Weapon I don't think either of us thought we would get the overwhelmingly positive support for the story that we have. This road has not been totally smooth from a writing standpoint but I am so glad we decided to take the risk and write this. It is far from perfect but we gave it everything we had.

A/N 2 - Not me - : This is the fic that wouldn't die, nearly killed us to write/edit, and yet has still been warmly received and embraced. I'm thrilled to have it finally done, yet I'll be sad to see it go since all of you have been so amazing in your feedback. Thank you for taking this ride with us, and I hope you enjoy the send off we gave you below.

* * *

><p>Arizona Robbins hated Christmas. Well that was a big fat lie since she actually really, really loved Christmas with it's lights and decorations, the food, the gifts, seeing family and that feeling of love…But this year, with the woman she loved half way around the world, she couldn't bring herself to be in love with Christmas this year. So ya, with her Calliope all the way around the world in the freaking Congo this year, this year she hated Christmas. Jamie and Alex had put up a small tree for her and decorated it, and there were stockings for her and Callie on the fireplace, but the Christmas cheer that would have normally filled her heart was gone. Arizona Robbins wasn't usually a bah humbug sort of person, but this Christmas season she was making an exception. So late on Christmas Eve she was sitting on the couch with her dogs, drinking a glass of wine and thinking of Callie as a fire crackled in the fireplace.<p>

"Home sweet home." Callie murmurs to herself as she looks up the driveway at the new house she co-owns with Arizona but has never been inside or even seen in person until now. The pictures Arizona sent really didn't do it justice, the place is stunning, like something out of a home and garden magazine. Shivering in the cold December air she quickly picks up her bags and heads toward the front door praying Arizona's still up. She doesn't have a key and the idea of waking Arizona up is a little scary, the blonde is not a happy person if anything other than a page interrupts her sleep, not that she blames her.

Hearing Rock growl softly followed by Fenway trotting over to the door with her hackles up Arizona sits up a little straighter and slowly sets her wine glass down. The dogs only ever act like that when someone's at the door or near the house, especially someone they don't know. When she hears a soft the knock on the door a few seconds later she nearly jumps out of her skin. Who the hell shows up at 11:30 on Christmas Eve?

"It's ok you two." Arizona says softly to the two dogs, grabbing them both and putting them in the office, shutting the door. As she goes to look out the peep hole she wonders why she didn't let them stay loose in case it's someone dangerous but she's the daughter of a marine and her protective streak extends to her babies. Taking a breath she moves her eye up to the peephole and looks out. What she sees makes her question her sanity and her eyesight.

"Wh…Who is it?" Arizona calls out, cursing her voice for shaking.

"Arizona? It's…it's me. Surprise." Callie says a little nervously, feeling lame the second the words leave her mouth as she shifts from foot to foot. "Can…um…can I come in?" She asks, cursing herself for not taking the time to call or at least text during one of her connecting flights. She thought about it, more then once, especially given Arizona's distaste for surprises, but she just couldn't bring herself to make contact. Part of that reluctance was due to how surreal it felt to be headed home after so long and the rest was due to the reason for her return. To be honest she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold it together and stay sane and functioning if she talked to Arizona before actually getting to their house.

"Calliope." Arizona whispers in shock as she scrambles to unlock the door and throw it open. "Oh god Calliope." She whispers again when her eyes land on her girl—her fiancée, her lover, her whole life…Hand held over her heart she looks at Callie for a few long moments before finally finding her voice. "There are so many things I want to stay to you, so many things you've missed that I want to tell you about. There are conversations that we need to have for the good of our relationship…But right now all I want to do is kiss you and take you to bed." She finishes in barely more then a whisper her throat tightening almost painfully.

"It can wait. The stuff I have to tell, the stuff we have to talk about...all of it can wait." Callie agrees once she too manages to speak, grateful for the few extra seconds Arizona's words bought her to find her voice. She's more than happy to put off talking in favor of kissing the woman she's missed like she'd miss her right hand. Without another word she reaches out and pulls Arizona into her arms, cupping her face tenderly as she looks into the eyes that hold all the answers she's ever wanted to know. "I've missed you so much." She whispers before crashing their lips together in a kiss that makes her see stars and feel lightheaded.

Arizona can't remember a kiss better than the one her and Callie are having right in that moment. It's needy and passionate and a little desperate after being apart for so long, yet there's a love behind it that Arizona knows she's never felt with anyone other than her Calliope. As they keep kissing she doesn't feel the cold or the wind whipping around them, she doesn't even really register her lungs burning for oxygen or her growing lightheadedness. All she can feel is Callie's lips on hers, their bodies pressed together, warm hands on her face, her neck, her hips…Groaning softly she forces herself to pull back from the kiss and suck in a much needed breath.

"Come to bed Calliope, it's been far too long since you were there." She says quietly, surprised by how hoarse her voice sounds.

"Lead the way." Callie whispers breathlessly, her heart thundering in her chest. She's spent hours and hours dreaming about their first kiss upon her return and not even a millisecond of that daydreaming came close to reality. As Arizona takes her hand and starts to pull her inside she just manages to bend down and grab her bags, tossing them inside before the door clicks shut behind them. This is it, she's really home…

Arizona just barely manages to remember to lock the door before they start their way upstairs. Or rather she starts tugging Callie behind her through the house, making a mental not to give Callie a tour later. Much, much later. Walking upstairs all the thoughts about why Callie's here or an of her personal issues, resolved or not, are pushed to the back of her mind. There's just no room for worry or fear or doubt or any of the crap when she finally had Callie her in the flesh once more. Thinking and all that other responsible stuff can wait until after she makes sweet, sweet love to her _fiancée_ for the first time.

"Do you need to freshen up in the bathroom?" Arizona asks a little uncertainly when they finally get to the master suit. Now that they're in the bedroom she feels a small but nagging rush of nerves. It has been a long time after all.

"Uh…yeah actually a quick shower would be amazing right now after all those hours flying. If you don't mind?" Callie says with a nervous smile. She feels like a teenager about to have her first time, which she totally isn't, not even close. But still she can't help but feel some butterflies.

"Of course, take your time." Arizona smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Callie's jaw and nuzzling her neck a moment before reluctantly pulling away. Taking Callie's hand she walks her over to the bathroom and smiles as she leaves her standing in the doorway taking in the impressive space. She pulls out everything Callie will need for her shower and after so Callie won't have to search around through unfamiliar cupboards for it. When she was stocking the house she made sure she had all of Callie's favorite scents and brands, even though she didn't expected her for another months.

"You got all my stuff here already? You're awesome." Callie smiles softly, kissing Arizona as she goes to walk out of the bathroom. "I'll be quick, I promise. Don't start without me." She winks, watching Arizona get what she needs for her shower and head out to go to the guest room before going to turn the shower on. The very large shower in the very large bathroom she thinks a little gleefully as she takes another quick minute to look around. She could definitely get used to this, and after being in Africa for so long she's almost embarrassingly happy about having a nice hot shower all to herself.

Downstairs in the guest room Arizona quickly undresses and hops in the shower, eager to take care of a few things and then get back to Callie. She still can't believe she's really here and she sure as hell can't wipe the goofy grin off her face. Once she's shaved, plucked and as presentable as she can make herself with so much excitement making her hands shake as she tries to rush as much as possible she races back to the bedroom. Doing a quick happy dance that she finished before Callie she hurriedly puts on a brand new bra and panty set that she had bought just a few days before. Once she's dressed, or barely dressed as the case may be, she lays down on the bed in what she hopes is, a sexy position.

"That was the best shower ever." Callie groans as she emerges from the bathroom wearing a robe Arizona had set out for her. "Our bathroom is…amazing…" She chokes out when her eyes land on Arizona laying out on the bed. Swallowing hard she stands frozen to the spot, her eyes greedily taking in the sight before her as she tries to remember how to breathe.

"Do you like what you see Miss Torres?" Arizona asks, her voice low and dripping with desire as she smirks at the way Callie's looking at her. It's the sort of look everyone dreams of getting from the person they love and she prays Callie never stops looking at her that way. She nearly giggles at the comical way Callie bobs her head up and down, clearly struck speechless. "Why don't you come over here get your real ring and make love to the woman you are about to marry?"

"I love what I see Mrs. Torres." Callie smirks once she finally manages to find her voice. Taking a surprisingly shaky breath she walks over to the bed and climbs up next to Arizona, feeling like she's moving in slow motion as she leans in and kisses her fiancée long and slow and deep, and exactly the way she's spent so many nights dreaming about kissing her.

"Glad to hear it Mrs. Robbins." Arizona murmurs during a brief break for air in the middle of the kissing. They really need to sort out the name thing she thinks to herself before filing that away to be dealt with later. Much later. Pulling the ring off Callie's finger slowly she sets it carefully on the bedside table before replacing it with the real one in all its shinny glory. She smiles broadly as she looks at real ring, the ring she's pictured on Callie's hand since the second she imagined it, finally where it belongs.

"It looks perfect." Callie smiles softly, holding her hand up and inspecting the ring. She's been wearing the fake for months, but it feels different to know the rock she's wearing is the real deal and to know that Arizona put it on her hand.

"I'm so glad you like it." Arizona smiles, taking Callie's left hand and lifting it to her lips. "I have missed you so much Calliope." She whispers, tugging Callie closer. She needs her Calliope close and she's pretty sure even getting naked and being flesh against flesh isn't going to feel close enough. As she urges Callie close her hand is already working to get Callie's robe open, needing any barriers between them to be gone.

"I've missed you too." Callie whimpers Arizona's hand grazes her stomach n the process of undoing her robe. Shrugging the robe off her shoulders so it pools around her waist she lifts her hands to Arizona's bra, fumbling to find the clasp as she works to rid Arizona of her scanty clothing.

"You've taken bras off for 25 years, nervous Calliope?" Arizona teases, breathing softly into Callie's ear. "Certainly I don't make you nervous do I?" Arizona asks coyly, feeling cool on the outside, but a raging ball of nerves inside.

"Nervous? Me? Not a chance." Callie scoffs despite the elephants running rampant in her stomach. Finally getting the bra undone she grins triumphantly as she tosses it aside, her mouth going dry as Arizona's perfect breast spill free.

"You see something you like?" Arizona asks, trying to hide her smirk at the way Callie's looking at her. From anyone else it would make her feel creeped out, like someone being perved on by a teenage boy, but from Callie it just makes her feel sexy. Sexy and very, very turned on. "Maybe something that you want to play with?" She asks innocently, taking one of Callie's hands and putting it on her breast.

"Y…yeah." Callie breathes shakily as she cups and gently squeezes the soft flesh suddenly in her hand, glad her hands seem to have steadied for now. "You have the best breasts I've ever seen. I ever tell you that?" She murmurs, dipping her head and kissing Arizona's chest and collarbone.

"You may have mentioned that once or twice." Arizona sighs, closing her eyes, lying back, and just letting Callie do most of the work for now. Who wouldn't lay back and enjoy Callie Torres fondling and kissing their breasts? After a few moments of relaxing though the fire starts to burn hotter and her core starts to throb too much to be ignored. Opening her blue eyes she tangles a hand in Callie's hair and pulls her up, locking her gaze with Callie's warm brown eyes. "I want to eat you out." She says bluntly, never shy to ask for what she wants in bed.

"Jesus." Callie groans as Arizona's words shoot straight to her core. "Do you have any idea how much sleep I lost over there thinking about you and your tongue and what it can do to me?" She asks huskily as her hands slide over Arizona's chest and sides.

"Oh really?" Arizona smirks a little as her hands make quick work of finishing the job of removing the rob from Around Callie and tossing It to the floor. "I want you taste you Calliope." Arizona whispered, her fingers stroking Callie's thigh, wanting to get her primed for action without giving in just yet.

"I want you to taste me to." Callie groans, spreading her legs wider as Arizona continues her teasing caress. "I want your mouth and hands on me, making me moan and writhe underneath you. I want to feel you all over me baby." She murmurs between increasingly sloppy kisses.

Moaning against Callie's lips Arizona works to move Callie up the bed and roll her over so she's lying on her back. Smirking she props herself up over Callie, loving the feeling of being over top of her like this again. Dipping her head she starts at Callie's neck and kisses downward, taking her time and hitting all the spots he knows make Callie weak in the knees. She spends some time on her breasts, loving the feeling of them in her hands and under her tongue.

"Ready for this?" Arizona smirks as she finally moves down Callie's belly and settles between her thighs.

"I was born ready." Callie winks, biting her bottom lip as Arizona licks the crease where her leg and hip meet. She's so wet she can feel herself already dripping onto the bed. Her body feels like it's on fire she's so turned on, her early nerves obliterated so the only worry she's left with now is how long she'll last since she feels like a teenage boy about to pop off in record time.

"Just took you 30 odd years to figure that out." Arizona teases with a smirk as she nips at Callie's inner thigh. She starts slow, not wanting to jump the gun so to speak. Her hands touch and caress every inch of Callie's smooth thighs she can as her mouth slowly and thoroughly explores her core. When she can't stand it anymore she moves two fingers through Callie's slick folds, teasing her entrance briefly before sliding her fingers deep inside. She nearly comes at the feeling of Callie's warmth and wetness surrounding her digits it feels that amazing after so long without this feeling. She starts to move her fingers in time with the flicking of her tongue over Callie's clit, drinking up the gasps, whimpers, and broken curses that are spilling from her lovers lips. She uses the wonderful sounds Callie's making to guide her movements, gauging how close Callie is and pulling back when she senses she's about to fall over the edge so as to draw things out. Something about this feels like the first time they made love and something about this feels like it's the millionth time, but all she really knows is that she never wants it to end.

"Oh…oh god…" Callie pants raggedly, her breathing labored and her lungs starting to burn a bit with the effort of pumping air in and out to fuel her writhing body. "Oh god don't stop." She pleads desperately, closing her eyes and clawing at the sheets beneath her. She spent far too many of her free moments in Africa fantasizing about this, remembering what it was like, picturing how it would be when she got back…None of that came anywhere close to what she's feeling now.

"Stop? Oh Calliope, I don't plan on stopping." Arizona says, her voice dripping with lust and love and at least a dozen other emotions. Dipping her head back down she starts moving her tongue and fingers faster, remembering instinctively just the rhythm that will make Callie explode. She really wants Callie to have a damn good orgasm, one that she'll remember for years to come. No pun intended. Feeling Callie's walls start to clench around her fingers she takes Callie's clit in her mouth and sucks as her tongue keeps flicking it and her fingers keep up their rapid movements.

"Oh fuck." Callie grunts, jerking forward and half sitting up as her body tenses up. Every muscle in her body feels like it's vibrating as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her. "A…Ari…zona…" She chokes out brokenly and breathlessly as she crashes over the edge, seeing stars even with her eyes open. She feels like she's floating In a weird way as Arizona slowly kisses up her body sometime later, she can't be sure how much time passed exactly as she may or may not have blacked out.

"Did I do well?" Arizona asked innocently, though her smirk and twinkling eyes are as far from innocent as you can get.

"Mmm…" Callie hums, eyes closed and a lazy smile on her lips as she slumps back on the bed, well and thoroughly sated. Still smiling she cracks one eye open and reaches up to pull Arizona down into a languid kiss, moaning a little as she tastes herself on the blonde's lips. In response Arizona chuckles softly into the kiss, flipping them so that Callie was resting on top of her.

"Don't go to sleep before I get mine Calliope." Arizona teases, rubbing the back of Callie's neck and enjoying the quite moment together.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Callie murmurs, leaning down to kiss Arizona softly. "I've dreamed about other things though. Lots and lots of other things." She grins, nibbling on Arizona's neck and enjoying the closeness she's been missing so much.

"Would you care to share some of those dreams with me Calliope?" Arizona asks, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. She's dreamed about this for so many nights and days and catnaps between surgeries, that now, to have Callie's warm skin against hers, is better than any dream.

"Well you just fulfilled one dream very, very well." Callie smirks against Arizona's neck, nipping her pulse point. "I dreamed about your soft skin and your perfect breasts." She murmurs as he hands slide up to Arizona's chest while she shifts down a bit.

"Have you?" Arizona whimpers, pushing her breast into Callie's hand as she starts to pant softly. She's so on edge and it's been so long that she just wants Callie to get on with it, but it feels so good to be teased like this too. Really good in fact. "What else Calliope?"

"Your voice. How you sound when I touch you…or kiss you…or make you come." Callie murmurs as starts kissing and caressing her way down the blonde's body. "Your stomach and how toned it is. How it ripples and shivers when you're turned on. Mmm…and your legs. They go on for miles, all smooth and perfectly shaped. And so damn strong wrapped around my head." She groans as one of those legs lifts and wraps around her waist.

"Calliope as beautiful and touching and wonderful as you are being right now. If you don't shut up and eat my pussy I am going to have to hurt you." Arizona growls out, her body feeling as if it's on fire. "Please Calliope, I can't take anymore teasing."

"There's one other thing I dreamed about." Callie says, smirking at the death glare she's getting. As she shifts a little further down so her face is level with Arizona's core she wonders if teasing her fiery partner is the best plan, but once she catches sight of her destination all coherent thought disappears. "How you taste." She says simply before quickly dipping her head and running her tongue through Arizona's drenched folds. Moaning deeply and feeling her own core throb a bit she eagerly sets to work to make Arizona have an orgasm as powerful as the one she just received.

Arizona's eyes snap shut and her hips arch off the bed at the feeling of Callie's tongue on her for the first time in way too long. So long in fact that Callie's tongue just barely touching her clit nearly sends her over the edge into an orgasm with no more work needed on Callie's part, but she manages to hold it off. There's no way she's been without sex unless it was by her own hand (a really poor freaking substitute for Calliope Torres hand or tongue) for this long just so she can pop off in 15 seconds once she has Callie working her magic again.

Slipping her hands under Arizona's hips Callie grips her ass, delighting in the firm yet soft flesh in her hands, and pulling Arizona more firmly against her mouth. She has to concentrate on what she's doing rather then getting distracted by how good Arizona taste and feels and just exploring and teasing Arizona too much, she doesn't want to be cruel after all. The thing is, Arizona does taste and feel really fucking good, so good that she could do this forever and never get tired of it.

Arizona cries out again, whimpering and moaning at the feeling of Callie doing what she does even better then fix bones in her opinion, and Callie's a damn good surgeon. She touched herself a lot while Callie was gone, especially at first, but nothing felt like this. Nothing she could do to herself even came close to feeling like this.

Unable to take it anymore Callie frees one hand and swiftly enters Arizona with three fingers, needing to feel her in every way as she goes over the edge. Taking Arizona's clit into her mouth she sucks firmly, batting at it with her tongue in time with her thrusts. It feels amazing, better then she remembers, better then she fantasized about, and definitely reminds her of one of the man many reasons she's missed Arizona. She's always loved sex, hot, dirty, loud, feel it the next day kind of sex, but she never really got the whole 'making love' thing until Arizona. Sure what they're doing right now is sexy and hot and loud, and since it's been so long they're probably feel it the next day, but it's also so much more then that. She's never felt so connected to someone during sex as she does with Arizona, never wanted to give pleasure as much as receive it, never gotten so much out of seeing someone else hit their peak.

Arizona's mouth falls open but no sounds come out as her whole body tenses up in response to Callie's well timed assault. Letting out a ragged and breathless moan she snaps her jaw shut and clenches her teeth as her orgasm rips through her with more force then she ever remembers happening before. Granted remembering so much as her name is a little difficult at the moment. Finally, just when she thinks her body is going tear apart from the pleasure, a hard breath leaves her lungs before she finally goes going limp. Collapsing back on the bed like a pile of jell-o, she feels a goofy, lazy smile form on her face.

"So, still want to hurt me?" Callie smirks smugly as she shifts up Arizona's body and kisses the corner of her mouth. To say she's happy at the moment would be the biggest understatement in the history of…ever. She just got her world rocked and then rocked her girls world. Life is fucking perfect, and not in the emo Pink song sense.

"Mmm…Nope." Arizona mutters, her arms wrapping around Callie's neck and holding her close. "I want to love you, and I plan to, for the next 65 years or so at least." She sighs softly, opening her eyes and looking deeply into Callie's.

"Sounds perfect." Callie smiles softly, staring down into the eyes of the woman who makes her heart soar, who makes her feel complete, and a whole load of other cheesy mushy crap that she's never believed in until the blonde in her arms made her believe. She leans down for a quick kiss before reluctantly rolling off of Arizona. As much as she wants to cuddle right now she knows Arizona always needs a few minutes after she comes before she's ready to snuggle. Perching on the edge of the bed as Arizona gets up she smiles in amusement as Arizona stands up and cracks her back a little bit.

"I haven't been this achy in a long time. But it's the best feeling in the world." Arizona says with a happy little smile. She _loves_ being this kind of achy. Picking up her discarded lingerie off of the floor she puts it in the hamper and hangs up Callie's forgotten robe.

"Mmhmm…Best feeling ever." Callie groans happily as she lifts her arms above her head and cracks her back, nearly laughing at the way Arizona's eyes stay clued to her chest as she does.

"I can give you a tour of the house later if you want, I'm so excited for you to see everything. I really hope you like what I've done with all the decorating." Arizona says with a slightly nervous smile as she comes back to bed. She really tried to keep Callie's tastes in mind when she was painting and picking out furniture, but until she knows Calie likes everything she's still alittle apprehensive.

"Mmm…I'd like that. Maybe give me a key too? It was a little odd having to knock on my own front door." Callie chuckles as she snuggles close to Arizona, idly running her hand along Arizona's calf.

"I have a key ring with the keys for the front door, back door, shed, fence, guest house and a present in the garage for you." Arizona lists off, smiling at Callie's tender touch.

"A present?" Callie questions, cocking her head to the side. "As in a Christmas present? I figured you were going to send another one of your awesome packages." She says, pressing a kiss to Arizona's shoulder.

"I was going to, but the day I was going to send I got paged and I forget all about it until three days later. By then it was too close to Christmas to send with everything being so busy." Arizona admits, blushing a little bit. "And the one that you need a key for I couldn't ship anyway." She adds, loving the look on Callie's face right now.

"It's ok, I know things have been be beyond crazy for you." Callie smiles, kissing Arizona softly. "Plus it's kinda good you forgot to send that package since I'm here, and I kind of maybe had a really hard time finding something to send you so I didn't send you a present either." Callie confess with a blush of her own, squeezing Arizona's hip lightly.

"You didn't get me a Christmas present?" Arizona pouts, only half playing. She knows it's silly to be disappointed by something so trivial when she has the woman she loves back in her arms, but she was really excited to see what Callie would come up with to send her.

"Oh no I did, I just didn't send anything yet. Two of your presents I only just got, and the other I wanted to wait until I was here to give it to you in person, and the last one I didn't actually have done in time to send." Callie answers, kissing away Arizona's pout.

"Did you bring them with you?" Arizona asks, tilting her head back a bit to escape Callie's lips as she gets a little carried away with the kiss, not that she blames her. "Because after we talk we can open them together and then sleep all cuddled up and warm in out bed." She announces with an infectious smile that's only slightly dampened by the prospect of talking about Callie's sudden return.

"I did bring them, and that sounds like a really good plan." Callie chuckles at Arizona's enthusiasm. Nuzzling Arizona's neck she tries to figure out what Arizona could have gotten her that's in the garage and needs a key. And she might also be trying to ignore Arizona's mention of talking. Maybe.

"Why are you home? And don't tell me that you just missed me." Arizona says quietly but in a tone that makes it clear she doesn't want excuses.

"I did miss, a lot. But you're right, that's not why I'm back. I'm back because I needed to leave, it was time." She says, her expression shifting a bit as she stares down towards their comforter covered feet rather then meet Arizona's gaze.

"What happened to make it time for you to leave?" Arizona asks, her hand finding Callie's under the covers. The idea that someone could have hurt Callie or could have done something to push her to come home makes her sick, but she knows she needs to stay calm and get the full story from Callie.

"Remember Tom? The bible thumping homophobe? Well he decided he'd had enough of being passive aggressive." Callie says shuddering a bit. "He decided to step things up a bit."

"What did he do and how do you want me to kill him?" Arizona asks, her whole body stiffening, her eyes almost turning red with anger, and the hair on her arms standing up on end.

"He'd been making comments and doing little things to try and get under my skin since day one, but I figured that if I just ignored him things would be fine. And they were, for a while, but then he started to do other stuff." Callie says, holding Arizona's hand tightly and shifting even closer in an effort to help calm them down a little.

"Calliope would you cut the crap and tell me what he did?" Arizona asks, not wanting to be held in suspense about this any longer. This is one of the most important talks that she and Callie could have and Callie is beating around the bush.

"I'm trying ok?" Callie snaps a bit, closing her eyes and taking a breath almost as soon as the words leave her mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's not easy to talk about." She sighs, rubbing the back of her neck before taking another breath and forcing herself to get the rest of the story out. "Like I said, I tried to ignore things but I guess some of the locals got wind of what Tom was saying about me and took it to heart. My locker was vandalized, they stopped letting me work on cases involving kids, then…someone trashed my room. I'm pretty sure it must have been Tom. That really made me think about coming home, and I was looking into getting back after Christmas, but then…Tom tried to corner me in a supply closet at work. I kicked him and shoved him so he tripped over table, then I took off for where we were staying, packed up, and…well now I'm here." She finishes quietly. Hearing it all out loud makes her realize how close she was to things being so much worse.

"You are safe and home and I am not going to let anyone hurt you again." Arizona whispers fighting not to let tears of anger and fall as she holds Callie tightly. "I will protect you, I promise." She whispers, before giving Callie a kiss that's tender and deep and full of every ounce of love she can pour into it.

"I know." Callie whispers, swallowing hard when they pull back from the kiss. "I had to come home. I promised you I'd come back in one piece, I had to keep that promise." She says softly, wrapping her arms around Arizona and holding her close as she buries her face in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you for coming home." Arizona whispers, returning Callie's tight embrace and just holding her for a little bit. Eventually, once she's sure she has control of her emotions, she forces herself to pull back and rub her red eyes. "I'm really, really angry that this happened, and I want to call everyone of my father's connections and make that bastards life a living hell, but it's Christmas. So for tonight let's just be thankful we're together and safe."

"We'll always be together and safe if I have anything to say about it." Callie promises, kissing Arizona softly before reaching up to brush away the last of her tears.

"What do you say we got see the house and open presents and stuff? I'm tired but I'm not really ready to sleep." Arizona says softly, leaning into Callie's hand. She knows if she tries to sleep now she's just going to drive herself crazy thinking about that piece of shit Tom and what could have been.

"I'm not really sleepy either." Callie smiles softly, knowing what Arizona's doing. "Any chance you've got clean clothes of mine stashed somewhere? All my stuff in my bags is pretty grungy."

"Of course I do. I made sure to get all your stuff put away too so you wouldn't have to unpack when you got home." Arizona smiles, kissing Callie before getting up and heading over to their massive walk-in closet. "We each have a side, but my shoes had to take up a little extra space." She grins, getting Callie underwear, sleep pants and a shirt and taking the same for herself.

"Mmm…clean clothes that smell good." Callie groans, inhaling deeply as she tugs her shirt over her head. "The Peace Corps was a long time ago, I forgot how much you miss the little things."

"Hot water, sex, homemade food, a warm bed?" Arizona asks with a smirk as she tugs warm socks on before turning back to Callie.

"All of the above, with you at the top of the list." Callie agrees, wrapping her arms loosely around Arizona's waist once they're both dressed.

"I better be at the top of all your lists." Arizona smirks, leaning up on her tiptoes to steal a kiss. "Would you like the grand tour?" She asks, slipping her hand into Callie's.

"I would love a tour." Callie smiles, dipping her head for another kiss just because she can.

"Yay." Arizona grins, bouncing a little with excitement. She's been looking forward to this moment ever since she first saw the house. "So this is the master bedroom, our walk in closet, your stuff is on the left, mine is on the right, and over there is the master bathroom with shower/tub, sauna, double sinks, the whole 9 yards." She says as she gestures and points around the room.

"A very appreciated whole nine yards." Callie smiles, giving Arizona's hand a squeeze as she leads her out into the hallway. It's almost more fun to watch Arizona as she points everything out then to actually look at the new house.

"After we talked about kids in our letters I just…I couldn't stop thinking about them and I wanted us to be prepared when we decided to have a baby, or a few babies. I didn't want the last minute rushing feeling." Arizona says in a rush as she leads Callie down the hall after showing her two of the four bedrooms on the main floor. The two she's shown her are just set up as guest rooms, though one is being used for storage right now, the other two were set up as nurseries and she's really nervous about that. "Please be okay with this." She says, blushing as she pulls Callie by the hand into the first nursery.

"Be okay with what? Arizona what's….Oh wow. Arizona it's…it's beautiful." Callie whispers, feeling a giant lump form in her throat as she takes in the soft yellow walls, dark wood furniture and rocking chair complete with a teddy bear sitting on it in the corner. "I mean I know we talked about this and about kids and stuff but…" She trails off shaking her head. She never expected to come home to this, not it a million years.

"The other one has dark green walls and lighter furniture." Arizona says, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist from behind as she continues to take in the room. "I always wanted to have my own room that was really mine, that I lived in for more then a few months or maybe a year. This way I figure our kids can have the same room for their whole childhood. And I was thinking maybe we could get pregnant together. Pick a donor and then our kids would be half siblings." She says, glad she's not facing Callie for this conversation. "But not Mark." She adds hastily.

"God no." Callie snorts, laughing out loud at the thought. "You and I are going to be parents to our kids, no one else." She says softly, turning around and cupping Arizona's cheek. "You and I are going to have babies and be awesome moms, no third party needed except for a little donation." She says, leaning in for a kiss that isn't much of a kiss since they're both grinning so much. "But pregnant together? Are you sure?" She asks when she pulls back, looking at Arizona curiously.

"Yes." Arizona nods confidently, giving Callie a dimpled smile. "I know how badly you want to have a baby and to carry it and go through all of that, and I…I've never ever wanted that, but…with you I do. And I want us to go through it together." She says softly, nervous for Callie's reaction. She wasn't planning on telling Calie quite like this, but now that it's done she can't think of a better way to have done it. "Is that ok with you? I mean do you think you'd want to do that?"

"I'll need to think about it a bit, talk some things over with you, but…yeah…I think I could be talked into that." Callie nods, smiling a little as the thought of Arizona pregnant takes hold.

"Awesome." Arizona smiles with relief. The idea of her and Callie being pregnant together is really scary, but so awesome too, and once it got in her head she just couldn't shake it. "We can talk tomorrow or in a few days, right now we have a tour to finish and then it's present time." She says with a childish grin, feeling happier then she can ever remember feeling.

"Presents? I don't know, I'm pretty tired. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Callie teases with a fake yawn, trying not to smile at the expression Arizona gives her.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres." Arizona hisses, giving Callie a death look that she has never given Callie before. "You can tease me about anything, but you never tease me about my Christmas presents."

"Okay, okay, I was just joking." Callie laughs, holding her hands up in surrender. "I would love to see my present, you've really got me curious. And I'm excited to give you yours." She says with a smile, butterflies stirring in her gut at she thinks about Arizona's gift.

"Good girl." Arizona smiles sweetly, patting Callie's shoulder patronizingly. God she's missed teasing this woman. "Oh! And you need to meet the dogs."

"Goof." Callie snorts, shoving Arizona's shoulder lightly. "Meeting the dogs is probably a good idea before they run into me and think I'm a robber or something." She adds, letting Arizona guide her back down the hall and into the living room before getting her to sit on the couch while she goes to get the dogs.

Rock trots out first, looking over at Arizona every now and then for reassurance as he nears Callie. He's a big dog that looks like he could very well be a wolf, but he's a big baby at heart and isn't a fan of new humans being in his house. When he reaches the couch he looks at Callie for a moment before sniffing her outstretched hand cautiously. He smells Arizona all over Callie, and figuring that means she's a friend and not dinner he put his head on her leg and nudges her hand expectantly.

"Hey there. I'm guessing you're Rock huh?" Callie says, slowly lifting her hand to pet the top of his head and scratch behind his ears when he rests his head on her thigh. "Have you been looking after Arizona for me?" She asks, getting what looks suspiciously like a nod in response.

"He is an awesome guard dog." Arizona says, giving her boy a smile. She's glad he seems to have taken such a quick liking to Callie, that's going to make things much easier. From behind her Fenway slowly starts to walk out when she sees Rock getting attention from the new human. She doesn't go right over to Callie though, instead sitting between Arizona's legs and just looked over at Callie.

"Hey pretty girl. You're the stray who snuck in and never left huh?" Callie smiles over and Fenway, smiling and holding out her hand in hopes of coaxing her over. In the process she stops petting Rock, something he's less than pleased with as he nudges her hand to urge her to keep going.

"She and Rock are in a committed doggy relationship." Arizona chuckles, bending down and screeching Fenway behind her ears. "Come on Fen, let's go meet Callie." She says, patting Fenway's shoulder before walking over to the couch and sitting down. After a minute or two of watching Arizona Fenway slowly walks over, head darting between Arizona, Callie, and Rock as she sizes things up.

"Hi there." Callie says, holding out her hand to Fenway. "You don't have to play shy around me." She says soothingly as Fenway cautiously walks closer to sniff her hand. For her part Fenway smells Rock and Arizona and decides that maybe this human isn't as creepy as the one named Mark. Jumping up on the couch she cuddles up to Arizona, but when Callie touches her back she turns over so she can get her belly rubbed.

"She likes you." Arizona smiles happily, bending down and kissing Fenway's muzzle.

"Glad to hear it, I'm kinda gonna be around a while." Callie chuckles as she scratches Fenway's belly. "They're beautiful dogs Arizona. Not exactly something I planned on coming home to, but I'm really glad you got them."

"They help keep my sane." Arizona says, giving Callie a smile. "And they were great at helping keep the bed warm, although now that I have you they have some stiff competition." She winks, snuggling into Callie's side.

"Good to know who my rivals are." Callie chuckles, kissing the top of Arizona's head. "I'm pretty comfy here, did you want to save to tour for later?" She asks, really wanting to see the rest of the house but also really wanting to just stay cuddled up like this.

"I'm super comfy, but I really want to finish showing you around. You haven't even seen the best parts." Arizona says with an excited smile. Gently nudging Fenway off of her lap she take's Callie's hand and pulls her to her feet. "Ok so master bathroom and bedroom are covered…so are the guest rooms and nurseries…the garage has to wait and you've just seen the living room so…that leaves the kitchen and study. The basement suite you can check out later when Alex and Jamie are around and it's too dark and cold to see the back yard right now." She says as she guides Callie upstairs and down the hall to the study.

"So we finally get an office that isn't my coffee table huh?" Callie says as she follows Arizona through the double doors. "Whoa…" She exclaims when she sees the large windows across from the door with two oak desks sitting in front of them. The walls are paneled in wood but it's not too dark given the placement of the lights, which are tastefully hidden in wall scones or recessed lighting in the ceiling. One wall is dominated by a massive fireplace fronted by two wingback leather chairs, and the other wall is covered in a floor to ceiling book case with a small leather couch on the corner.

"Little better then your coffee table huh?" Arizona smirks as she watches Callie take everything in. She's super glad Callie seems to like it since this is one of her favorite rooms in the house.

"Um hell yeah." Callie grins as she walks further into the room and runs her hand over the top of the desk she assumes is hers given the tiny skeleton perched on the corner. "This is amazing, I'm not even going to mind doing paper work if I get to be in here." She says with a smile as she turns to face Arizona.

"I'm very glad to hear that since you have a lot to do once the holiday is over. You need to get your name on the house and there are a few banking things that need your signature. Plus I'm sure I can find some other things for you to do as revenge for sticking me with so much paper work when you left." Arizona smiles sweetly as she walks over to Callie and rests her hands on the desk behind her, effectively pinning her in place.

"Kill joy." Callie pouts, though it quickly vanishes when Arizona leans up and kisses her softly. "Mmm…never mind." She hums dreamily.

"Thought so." Arizona smirks, kissing Callie again before pulling back. "Ready to see the kitchen? I think you may squeal like a girl, just saying." She shrugs, smirking even more.

"Definitely ready. And no way in hell will I squeal like that." Callie says indignantly as she follows Arizona back down stairs. She keeps grumbling under her breath about being a badass until she stops dead in her tracks when they walk into the kitchen. It's large and open, with a good sized island lining the side that opens onto the dining room, and sparkling new stainless steel appliances that Callie can tell just by looking are top of the line. The floor and backsplash behind the sink and counters under the wood cupboards is a beautiful blue tile that Callie loves just because it reminds her of Arizona's eyes.

"So, feeling like squealing Miss. Badass?" Arizona says smugly as she watches Callie's jaw drop. Yup, that's the reaction she was planning on getting.

"Um…yes." Callie grins, her eyes wide as she walks into the kitchen and examines her new gas stove complete with a grill. "This…this is a kitchen. I mean I can cook for real in this place." She says, voice bubbling with excitement.

"I hope so, I've really, really missed your cooking Calliope." Arizona says, leaning on the doorframe as she watches Callie explore. "I'm really happy you like it. Seeing this kitchen is a big reason I feel in love with this house. As soon as I laid eyes on it I could picture sitting reading the Sunday paper while you cooked breakfast, or herding our kids to the table while you put the finishing touches on dinner." She says with a fond smile.

"It's amazing sweetheart, thank you." Callie says softly, returning Arizona's tender smile as she makes her way back to her side. Still smiling she sidle up to Arizona and leans down for a kiss which quickly escalates into a heavy make out session which somehow results in Arizona being pinned against the fridge.

"Oh we are _so_ having kitchen sex. Lots and lots of kitchen sex." Callie groans as Arizona's hands find her ass.

"Mmm…I'm totally okay with that." Arizona moans as Callie trails kisses along her neck. "Super okay with that in…fact…" She says, fighting back a yawn.

"Tomorrow. We can have hot, dirty kitchen sex tomorrow." Callie says, pressing one last lingering kiss to Arizona's neck. Even though she's tired from all her flights and connections she did mange to sleep a lot on the trip, plus she's wired into a whole different time zone then Seattle right now.

"What? No, no I'm fine. I'm totally awake." Arizona protests, prying her eyes open wide and looking at Callie earnestly.

"No you're not, but that's ok. We have plenty of time to break in the kitchen, and the rest of the house, with dirty hotness tomorrow. Besides, you promised me presents next." Callie smirks, quirking an eyebrow at her soon to be wife.

"I did promise you presents." Arizona smiles, sighing softly at how understanding and just plain awesome her lover is.

"You did." Callie nods, taking Arizona's hand and walking with her back into the living room.

Ok, so I was going to just send you pictures of these in your package rather then risk them getting damaged or stolen, along with a bunch of chocolate and body wash and little stuff like that. But since you're here you can open them. I wrapped them just so I'd have something to put under the tree." Arizona says as she walks over to the tree and picks up three packages. "Open this one first." She says with a smile as she hands over the first present, knowing Callie will really like this surprise.

"Okay, what do we have here…" Callie muses as she takes the box carefully, trying to gain some clues as to what's inside. Hearing nothing she sets it on her lap before tearing at the wrapping paper in the same haphazard fashion she has since she was a kid. "Is this a trick? Did you get the box and just stick something else inside it?" She asks, her eyes going wide as she sees the distinctive Apple labeling.

"I figured with all the dirt and dust and travel, well and the fact that it was build 7 years ago, you could use a new computer." Arizona says, smiling at the childlike look of excitement on Callie's face. She'd gone to the apple store and had a really fun time buying a few things there, maybe a little too much fun, but hey, what was the point of making a surgeons salary if she didn't enjoy it? "There is more than the computer in your future too." She says as she holds up box number two.

"There's more?" Callie asks, glancing up at Arizona before looking down at the box. To say she's excited would be a massive understatement. She's always been a nerd and that tendency extends to electronics.

"Yup. I figured that you would want something a little more portable too." She smirks as she hands Callie the next box. "And then when I upgraded my phone I had to upgrade yours." She knew it was overkill but it was Christmas and Calliope deserved to be spoiled.

"You didn't?" Callie says excitedly, grabbing the box and tearing it open to reveal the newest edition of iPhone. "Ok seriously, this is amazing." She squeals a little bit, being totally un-badass but not caring one bit.

"I'm glad you like it." Arizona smiles, laughing softly at her girlfriends antics and enjoying the look on her face. She's really glad that she and Callie share things as simple as a phone plan and things like that that other people take for granted.

"You are awesome. Thank you so much baby." Callie grins, pulling Arizona into a lingering kiss. "Very awesome." She sighs, kissing her again before carefully setting the phone and computer on the coffee table.

"There's one more that's wrapped." Arizona says as she holds out a smaller box, cheeks tinged pink from Callie kiss. Inside is a digital photo frame with photos from the last six months or so that Callie hasn't seen yet.

"You really didn't have to do all this, it's way too much." Callie says as she takes the last box. Sure she's had lots of presents at Christmas before, usually expensive ones from her family, but Arizona's mean so much more then that because of the thought she can tell that went into them. "A digital frame? This is so…cool…" She trails off as Arizona reaches over and hits the button to power it up. Photos of their friends at the hospital, Arizona's family, Callie's family from Thanksgiving, and even some of the house and dogs all start to slowly appear on the screen.

"I wanted you to be able to see all the moments you missed." Arizona explains softly, glancing between Callie's face and the photo frame.

"It's perfect." Callie whispers, running her thumb over the screen as a picture of Arizona and her dad smoking cigars pops up. "Thank you so much." She smiles, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It's nothing." Arizona shrugs, smiling brightly and kissing Callie's cheek before getting all the wrapping paper gathered up in a pile on the coffee table. "How about you give me your gifts now?" She asks, excitement creeping back into her voice.

"Ok." Callie nods with a smile, leaning in for another kiss before reluctantly prying herself off the couch and getting her bags which are still abandoned by the front door. "Alright, so one of your presents I'm surprised you didn't notice when we were makin' sweet love." Callie says with a wink as she rummages through her hastily packed bag. "So you can just keep waiting on it. But…I did manage to score these during my layover in London." She grins, pulling out a box containing a brand new pair of heely's she knows Arizona's been eyeing for a while.

"Are those what I think they are?" Arizona asks, eyes going wide as she sees the heely's emerge from Callie's bag. "Calliope you are awesome." She grins as Callie hands them over, Instantly slipping them onto her feet to see if they fit. "Perfect." She announces, grinning down at the shoes.

"I'm glad you like them." Callie smiles, loving the look on Arizona's face right now. "Ready for present number two? Well two and three actually, they sort of go together." She says as she pulls out a box filled with various keepsakes and odds and ends she picked up on her trip, along with a ragged looking pile of papers covered in drawings from the kids she worked with in Africa.

"Oh Calliope, these are adorable." Arizona grins as she looks over the ragged and worn pictures of stick people, random designs, and buildings. There are quite a few with stick figures that she's pretty sure are supposed be Callie, and several have names scrawled on them. Setting the paper aside she opens the box, seeing all the little tokens and odds and ends that's Callie's collected over her time in Africa. "Calliope…this is so, so perfect." She says softly, getting a little misty eyed as she gingerly pulls out a worn Polaroid of Callie with one of her patients. Just the thought Callie had been collecting things from the start of her trip makes her grin like a fool.

"Yeah? I really wanted to have something from the trip to share, beyond just pictures. And I remember you saying your dad would always bring you something back from his deployments so I thought you'd like this, having a little bit of my trip to see and hold onto. I thought we could set it all up in the study, maybe put a map on the wall and mark where I was. And if you want we could even dig up those keepsakes you have from you dad and display them too." Callie says, reaching up to brush away a tear that breaks free and starts its way down Arizona's cheek.

Putting the box on the coffee table next to the papers Arizona wordlessly turns and wraps her arms around Callie as tight as she can. She can't believe Callie would do something so thoughtful, that she remembered her telling her about the things her father brought back and how excited she was as a kid to see what he got her each time he came home. She sighs softly as she thinks of all the things her father brought her and the three that Timmy did before he paid the ultimate price for his country. "I love you so much for remembering this. You are the best partner I could ask for, ever." She finally says softly once she's sure she won't burst into tears.

"I have to be so you'll keep me around. You are way out of my league." Callie smiles, stealing a soft kiss and just enjoying the tender moment and being in Arizona's arms. "You want your last present? Or do you want to give me mine first?" She asks after a few minutes, running a hand through Arizona's curls.

"Give me your last one." Arizona says, leaning back on the couch and wiping at her eyes quickly. Callie's earlier remark has her confused and she wants to see what she missed last night.

"Alright. You're either going to love it or hate it." Callie says , suddenly a little nervously for the big reveal. Gathering her hair from the back of her neck and pulling it aside she turns so that Arizona can see the back of her neck.

"Oh Calliope, it's perfect." Arizona whispers, leaning forward to kiss the tattoo that now adorns Callie's neck. Pulling back she slowly lifts her fingers to the butterfly tattooed so perfectly on Callie's skin. It isn't too big, and if her hair is down you'd never see it, but it's detailed and beautifully done.

"Yeah? You really like it?" Callie sighs, letting out a relieved breath. She'd been so nervous to get it done, especially without Arizona there or having any input, but it had just felt right so she'd gone with her gut and prayed it didn't get her into trouble like usual. "I've been thinking about it since you told me about your tattoo, then I had a long layover in London and…well…"

"I really do like it and I am really glad you go it. It's totally not badass but is so awesome. I love it." Arizona grins against Callie's lips, letting the kiss linger. "Ready for the rest of your presents?" She asks when she finally pulls back, both excited and nervous for her own big reveal.

"I am." Callie nods, taking Arizona's hand in hers. "Then I'm thinking I should cook you…well not breakfast but…you know what? Screw it. I'll cook us breakfast in my brand knew awesome kitchen even if it is god knows what time in the middle of the night." She chuckles as Arizona leads her to the garage, felling a rush of butterflies in her gut.

"The next gift is the one that we can share together and we can share with our kids one day." Arizona says as they reach the door, knowing Callie is going to go into shock when she sees the final gift since it's so super awesome.

"Baby, what have you done? You've already done way too much." Callie says softly, cupping Arizona's cheek. "And you're making me look like a total pauper while you're at it." She teases, kissing the tip of Arizona's nose.

"Here goes." Arizona says as she opens the door to the garage, swinging it wide and stepping aside so that Callie can see inside. Next to Arizona's car and Callie's t-bird are two brand new Harleys, one purple and black and the other red and black. Gear that matches them is neatly stored in front of the bikes.

"Uh…Arizona…what…what are those?" Callie asks in shock, her jaw dropping and her eyes bugging out of her head. She can't believe what she's seeing. I mean there's just no way she's really seeing what she's seeing…

"I went on a little trip to the Harley store." Arizona says innocently, as if that's something she does every day. She knew that Callie road but that she hadn't since moving up to Seattle. "I ride and when we talked about bikes in our letters you seemed so excited and I was excited so I thought that you and I could ride together." She rambles a little bit, smiling and putting her hand on Callie's arm.

"Oh Arizona…" Callie whispers, slowly walking over to the bikes and gingerly running her hand over the handle bar of the red and black one. "These are gorgeous. I…I don't even know what to say." She laughs, looking at the bikes and then Arizona and then back to the bikes with a look of shock and disbelief.

"How about that you love them and as soon as the snow melts you and I will go on a road trip with it." Arizona says walking over and putting her hand on her purple and black bike.

"Oh that's a given, I can't wait to go for a ride on this beauty." Callie says eyeing her bike and caressing it lovingly before moving over to Arizona. "And I do love you, so, so much. You're the love my life, my soul mate, my one and only, and all that other cliché crap. You're it for me baby and I can't wait to marry you." She says softly, getting a little bit teary eyed and emotional as it starts to really sink in that all of her dreams and then some are coming true.

"Wow." Arizona smiles as Callie slips her arms around her waist. Draping her arms around Callie's neck she leans up and kisses her slowly, needing a minute to find words to reply to the latina's heartfelt declaration. "It's good to know we agree then." She says finally, quickly kissing Callie again because she just can't get enough.

"Us agreeing is usually a good thing." Callie smiles, resting her forehead against Arizona's and drinking in the warmth of having her in her arms.

"So I take it that you have enjoyed the house that I got us?" Arizona chuckles, tilting her head slightly and kissing Callie's jaw.

"I think I'm in love with it. Mind if I have a mistress?" Callie smirks, sliding her hands around Arizona's waist to rest on the small of her back. "The house, the dogs, the gifts you picked out, they're all great. Everything is great. You've done a wonderful job of starting to build our life together and I'm so glad I'm home to start helping with that."

"Hey Calliope?" Arizona smirks, seeing all the love and fire in Callie's eyes and hoping Callie sees the same in hers.

"Ya?" Callie murmurs, running her hands gently up and down Arizona's back, just soaking up the feel of her.

"I love you." Arizona whispers, resting her head on Callie's shoulder. "And I am so glad I walked into that bathroom and kissed you."

"Best first kiss ever." Callie grins, dropping a kiss onto Arizona's temple and letting her snuggle into her arms. Holding her tightly she soaks up the blonde's warmth and relishes in the feeling of finally being whole again.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading. This story is finished and we couldn't be happier it's finally done.<p> 


End file.
